A Path to the Ring
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry and Ginny's engagement, their wedding, and everything in between.
1. Asking Arthur

**Asking Arthur**

Harry Potter was nervous, extremely nervous. He paced the floor of his living room before he flooed over to the Burrow. It was Sunday, meaning the Weasley family lunch at the Burrow. Since the end of the war, Molly had insisted the family gather for lunch at the Burrow on Sunday.

Over the past two years, Harry's Sundays were spent at the Burrow. He had only missed a hand full of these Sunday dinners due to illness or work.

But this Sunday dinner was different. This Sunday dinner was the one when Harry asked Arthur for permission to ask Ginny to marry him.

They had been happily dating for the last two years, since the end of the war. Harry and Ginny reconnected that afternoon just after Harry had returned to the Great Hall. He had just returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb, where with the help of Kingsley, they repaired the marble tomb.

Harry was going to go on up to Gryffindor tower when Neville told him that it was safe and hadn't been destroyed. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione when he stopped and turned left, heading into the Great Hall once more. He had completed his first task, his next task was to get Ginny and try to repair their relationship. He walked straight to the table, where the Weasleys were gathered. He was halfway there when his eyes met Ginny's and she got up from the table and began to walk to him.

As she got closer, her walk turned into a run, and then she jumped into his waiting arms, hugging him to her and letting tears of joy and relief flow. Harry hugged her tightly, returning the embrace, tangling his hand in her hair, inhaling the scent that he loved. When he sat her back down on the floor, they said "I love you," at the same. Laughing, they leaned in kissed like they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

When they broke apart, Harry scanned the group of grinning Weasleys and finally landed on Arthur. The Weasley patriarch nodded, giving his permission. Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny walked up to Gryffindor tower. They paused only for a breath at the divided staircase. Without thinking, Harry pulled Ginny up the stairs to the boy's dorm with him.

There, Ginny took charge, ordered Harry to the bathroom for a shower, healing his injuries or what she could, treating the bruises and cuts. She made sure he ate something before he let total exhaustion set in. She had got up to head to her own dorm when Harry grabbed her hand.

Not wanting to be alone, Harry begged, "Stay with me."

Ginny complied, laying down beside him and kissing his cheek before she fell asleep. Thus began sleeping together in the same bed, every night. At first, Molly didn't approve until she witnessed Harry comforting Ginny at night. Considering Ginny's 17th birthday was that summer and they promised not to do anything besides sleep, Molly agreed.

They helped each other through the next month of funerals, memorials, helping George clean up the joke shop and the nightmares that plagued them both. Ginny helped Harry take care of Teddy, teaching him how to change nappies, feed him, burp him, and then play with him with Harry. After time went on, when Ginny saw Harry with Teddy, she thought about what a wonderful father he would make one day.

Ginny was Harry's saving grace through those three months after the war. She was his biggest supporter when he decided to skip his seventh year and go straight into Auror training. Ginny, was returning to Hogwarts, if nothing, for Quidditch. She got the Captain's badge and was looking for a professional career at the end of her Hogwarts days.

Ginny had stolen a few of Harry's T-shirts and slept in them. It helped soothe her to sleep, inhaling the scent of the sandalwood soup and _Harry_ before she went to sleep.

Harry had stolen a bottle of Ginny's shampoo and occasionally used it when he missed her.

To help ease the strain, Harry bought a set of mirrors like the ones Sirius had and given her one. This way, they would talk at the end of every day and could "see" each other. Despite Harry's hectic schedule, he made time for Hogsmeade visits, Quidditch matches, and even took time off during Christmas and Easter break, during which he would spend all his time with Ginny.

When Ginny graduated and went to try out for the Holyhead Harpies, Harry went to Wales with her and was her support during the trials and continued to support her when she started her career. Even though Ginny was often gone with the Harpies, they managed during their time apart. A few times, Harry accompanied Ginny due to Gwenog Jones's request for security on away matches and any traveling the team needed to do.

Harry was permanently on the security list until Ginny's days with the Harpies were over.

Now that two years had passed, Harry felt the time was right to propose. Harry knew that he wanted to marry her. He couldn't imagine his life with her. She's taken care of him when he was sick, she was there when he needed a hug or a back rub at the end of a long day and she was there to support him and love him when they lost one of their own.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven. "Now or never," he told himself. He walked over to the floo and picked up the floo powder.

"The Burrow!" he called, disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Harry tumbled out of the floo and nearly collided with his best friend.

"Harry's here!" Ron called, laughing as he helped Harry up from the floor.

"Hey Ron," the raven headed man greeted. They then did one of those one arm hugs and pound each other on the back.

"Hey mate, what brings you here this early?" his best mate greeted.

Harry pulled Ron by the arm to a quiet corner of the sitting room. He didn't need Molly or Hermione overhearing this conversation. "Remember what I told you last week?"

"When you said you were going to ask Ginny to marry you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

 _The week before, Harry and Ron had gone out for lunch in Diagon Alley, alone with neither of the girls or other Aurors from the department. It was a rare chance for Harry and Ron to talk freely without having to code everything. The one topic off-limits was work. Harry often looked at his lunch break as a break from work and refused to talk about work during lunch. Ron agreed. Instead, they talked about Quidditch, Teddy, and Victoire, things happening in the family, and generally, catching each other up in their lives._

 _They even talked to each other about life-changing decisions, like the one Harry told Ron during that same lunch last week._

" _I'm thinking about asking Ginny to marry me," Harry blurted._

 _Ron just stared at Harry. Realizing what Harry just said, he laughed, pulling Harry in a brotherly embrace._

" _Seriously?!" Ron exclaimed. He had hoped that one day Harry and Ginny would get married. The happiest he has seen Harry was when he was with Ginny, and Ginny was the happiest when she was with Harry._

 _Harry nodded. Ron laughed and embraced Harry in another brotherly hug, muttering congratulations._

" _Have you got a ring yet?" Ron asked._

" _Yeah, I've already got a ring. I'll show it to you when we get home."_

 _Since Ginny had a late practice, they met at Harry's flat that evening to discuss the plans Harry had of asking Ginny to marry him. The first thing Harry did was show Ron the ring. He handed the box to Ron and he opened the small velvet box._

 _Ron took a sharp intake of breath. "It's beautiful, mate," he said, softly._

 _Harry found the ring when he explored the vault when he went to Gringotts after the war to settle any issues with the Goblins and to look in the vault._

 _When he saw it, he could imagine it on Ginny's finger._

" _It's my Mum's engagement ring," Harry explained. "In the letter that came with it, Mum told me to give to the girl I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. And with Ginny, I can."_

" _She'll love it," Ron assured had him. "When are you going to ask her?"_

" _This weekend when we go on our date," Harry decided. "I would have done it last weekend, but Ginny had that game and I want this to be romantic. Like what she reads about in those romance books."_

 _Ron shook his head. "Hermione's the same way."_

Now Harry was going to ask Arthur's permission to ask Ginny to marry him. Even though Harry knew what his answer would be, he still wanted to be proper and ask Arthur anyway.

Molly entered the sitting room, having heard the floo and the whispered conversation. She was thinking it was George planning a prank during dinner, but when she saw her son and the boy she thought of as a son, she smiled.

"Hello Harry, dear. How are you?" Molly greeted.

Harry smiled and hugged the woman he thought of as a mother. "I'm good. I was wondering if I could have a word with Arthur?"

Molly smiled knowingly. "Of course, he's in the shed, dear." She returned to the kitchen.

Ron patted Harry on the back, as he headed towards the kitchen to help Molly with lunch. He stopped before his foot crossed over from the sitting room to the kitchen.

"So you know mate," Ron began and turned around. "You have my blessing. I haven't seen Ginny this happy in a very long time. I don't think I can thank you enough for that."

Harry crossed the room over to where Ron was standing and engulfed his best friend in a tight embrace. The last time they had hugged this tightly was after their near-death experience with some death eaters a year ago.

"You're welcome."

Ron patted him on the back as they broke apart. "Take care of her, mate. And let her take care of you."

"I will," Harry said, in almost a whisper.

As Harry crossed the kitchen to the back door, he couldn't help but notice Molly looking at him and smiling, as if she knew what Harry was planning.

The butterflies in Harry's stomach, increased as he approached the shed. There was a hand full of times that he was in the shed, but that didn't make this time less nerve-wracking.

"Arthur?" Harry called when he approached the propped open doors.

The Weasley patriarch turned from the TV he was playing with and saw Harry standing at the door of the shed. Arthur was tinkering with a TV that Harry and Ginny gave them for Christmas. They were given two, one for Arthur to play with and another to watch. Harry had charmed it to work in the house just like he did with the Muggle appliances in the kitchen.

"Harry, how are you?" the Weasley patriarch asked.

"I'm fine." Harry swallowed thickly. " _You can do this, Harry_ ," he thought to himself. He approached Arthur, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Um, Arthur…." Harry began but trailed off.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I love your daughter," Harry stated, deciding to get it over with before he lost his nerve.

"I know that Harry." Arthur turned to face the blubbering man in front of him with a smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Harry paused, and took a deep breath. "I….. I want to marry your daughter."

Arthur dropped the screwdriver to the workbench and turned to the boy, now a man, he thought of as a son.

Harry waited for what felt like an eternity before Arthur smiled and said, "If you're asking for my permission you got it."

Harry released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Harry," he continued. "I've seen the way you and Ginny look at each other. I knew this day was coming for a while and I knew my answer even then. If it's my blessing you're looking for, you got it."

"Thank you," Harry breathed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Arthur approached his soon to be son in law and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Just so you know, Ginny is my little girl. All I ask is that you take care of her."

Harry nodded, feeling very relieved that this part is over. "I promise. I love her and I promise I will take care of her. I'll love her until I take my last breath."

"I know you will, Harry," Arthur began. "I'm not going to look at this as I'm not losing a daughter, instead I'm looking at this as I'm gaining another son."

That brought a smile to his face. Marrying Ginny, he wouldn't only get a wife, but a family.

"Thank you, Arthur," Harry said, sincerely.

"Do you have a ring?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the box, opening it and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur gently opened the box to look at the beautiful ring Harry had picked out.

"It was my mother's," Harry explained. "I found it in the vault after the war and got it out a week ago."

"It's beautiful Harry." Arthur studied the white gold band, the small diamonds along the sides and then the big diamond on the top. It wasn't too large to dominant Ginny's hand, but a perfect size for petite fingers like Ginny's.

"I'm thinking about asking Ginny to marry me this weekend. We have a date planned for Friday. I'm on day shift this week and Ginny will be off on Friday."

Arthur was about to ask Harry how he was going to ask Ginny when Molly called them from the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready!"

That was Harry and Arthur's cue to come to the house or face the wrath of Molly. Harry sometimes could see an older Ginny when he saw Molly. He would never voice this to her for fear of getting hexed.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Arthur asked as they walked back to the house.

"Not yet, I'm helping Ron plan his proposal to Hermione and he's agreed to help me with mine."

Arthur smiled at the mention of Ron and Hermione getting engaged. Ron had talked to him about it last week and had approached Hermione's father during the week. Harry knew that Hugh Granger had given Ron his blessing because he was smiling so big that Harry was positive his cheeks were hurting.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry headed straight upstairs to wash up. Ginny was coming out of the bathroom as he approached the first floor. She smiled and then flung herself into his arms.

"Hi babe," Ginny greeted.

Harry kissed her forehead. "Hi, Cupcake." Once Ginny let go of Harry, he told he would pop in the bathroom for a second and will be right back. A few seconds later, they were heading down to the kitchen.

"Did you just get here?" he asked as they descended down the stairs.

"Yes. Gwenog told me as I was leaving that I wouldn't have to stay next time since we've got the floo problem fixed." They approached the table and Harry pulled out Ginny's chair at the table and sat down next to her. Ginny sat down at her chair, and Harry scooted it in for her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ginny smiled and began to fill her plate. Conversations began around the table from Ministry politics, George's new product that was being introduced that week, and life in general.

Harry drowned out all of it as he listened to Ginny recap the game. Harry hadn't been able to come to the game due to work but had listened to it on the wireless. Ron had told the brothers that Harry even put a handmade 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his office door.

"Are we still on for our date this weekend?" Ginny asked.

"I should be asking you that question." Harry laid his arm around the back of Ginny's chair. Dinner had been eaten and now they were waiting for Molly to dish out the dessert.

"Gwenog said that we could have a few weeks off since we won the last match and the one scheduled for next week is canceled. The pitch was flooded and Gwendolyn said that it would be three weeks until it was prepared. Gwenog decided we could use a break and we'll make it up later."

"So does that mean that I get you to myself some?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ginny teased. "I thought I would clean my flat some since I would have some free time and while you're gone to work. I'll have something ready to eat when you get home."

Harry paused, a roasted potato speared on his fork. He turned to Ginny, waiting until she was looking at him again. "Um, you don't have any food in your fridge the last time I checked," he reminded her.

"That's why I'll come over to your place. I'll cook and clean up and then we'll cuddle on the couch."

Since Ginny lived in the flat across from Harry, she spent a lot of her time at Harry's, even when he wasn't home. She had been known to go to Harry's flat and clean and cook. She's washed his clothes, made his bed and cooked a hot meal that was ready when he walked through the door. Harry may have flooed to the office, but he walked home. He would sometimes floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk home from there since it was close. Sometimes he would pick up takeaway on the nights when he was too tired to cook and Ginny had a late practice.

"I can't wait for Friday," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled at her and thought of his plans for Friday night. "Neither can I."

For after this weekend, Ginny would be a future Mrs. Potter. Only she didn't know it.


	2. Popping the Question

**Popping the Question**

It was a quintessence that that Friday was September 1. The date held a special meaning to Harry, other than meeting Ron. It was also the day he had met Ginny on that first day when he boarded the train and his life changed. When he decided to propose to Ginny this weekend and realized that the date was September first, he realized it was fate.

Now on Thursday night, Harry sat up in his home office in the spare bedroom in the flat. He looked over what he had written on the legal pad. He wanted to make this special for Ginny and he wanted to get his thoughts straight. Harry scratched out a sentence and reread the speech. He had tweaked the speech many times and rewritten it.

He thought back to the early days of their relationship towards the end of his fifth year and her fourth year. Harry had comforted her after the Michael fiasco and then they began to spend time together. Then one day, Harry asked her to come with him on a walk along the lake. He had Ron's blessing, who had said that if he could pick anyone for his sister, it would be him.

He was nervous to ask her out, scared that she would say no. He was so nervous that he was a rambling mess and clumsy. Then he finally stopped at the large oak tree and asked her to be his girlfriend before he lost the nerve.

She said yes.

They were happy and spent a lot of time together. Ginny helped Harry study for OWLs and snogged when Hermione wasn't looking. Harry wished he could talk to Sirius, especially about his and Ginny's relationship. Ginny had told Professor McGonagall and she had arranged for Harry floo to Grimmauld Place for a Sunday to talk with Sirius.

Harry would be forever grateful to Ginny and Professor McGonagall for making that happen. Because, unfortunately, the next time he would see Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries.

Between watching for him and Ginny, Harry's nerves were about shot. When Luna suggested taking the Thestrals, Harry immediately took it. He had picked up Ginny and put her on the one he was climbing on and then climbed on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they flew off to London.

Then when they were in ministry and fell into the room with the Veil, Harry pulled her onto his back so he could take the impact. Ron and Neville did the same with Hermione and Luna.

In the aftermath, Harry wanted nothing but to be alone. But he was never alone. Ginny stayed with him, no matter how much he begged her to leave him alone. She held him when he finally broke down and sobbed two days later. She helped him through the rest of the year, dragging him out of bed when he didn't want to get up, made him eat when he didn't want to eat and didn't make him talk about it.

Unbeknownst to them, Ginny's actions were being observed by their head of house. Professor McGonagall had told Dumbledore that Harry wasn't returning to the Dursleys, the blood wards be damned.

As it was, the Dursleys were gone for a month long cruise.

Professor Dumbledore had no choice but to send him to the Weasleys, much to their pleasure. He placed stronger wards around the property the day before the students would be returning home.

The summer was spent at the padlock and by the pond. Harry and Ginny weren't seen without the other the whole summer, except to shower, use the bathroom, and sleep.

Molly watched from the kitchen window, as they worked together in the gardens and yard. She smiled, watching them, glad to see Harry happy and her daughter happy. She and Ginny had a talk after they came home to go over the rules she was placing since Harry was staying with them and ended the conversation asking how Harry was managing.

Her heart went out to him. Who did he have left? Them and Remus?

After they came back from Sirius's memorial, Molly made lunch for everyone. From the kitchen window, as she washed the dishes, she saw Harry sitting under the maple tree. Ginny joined him a minute later. She watched as Harry leaned into Ginny and then his shoulder shook.

Remus watched from behind Molly and waited until they got up and headed back to the house. He met them halfway and then he and Harry embraced. They stood there, hugging and mourning together, with Ginny and Tonks nearby.

The summer flew by and then they were back at Hogwarts. Harry was appointed Quidditch Captain and they stayed after practice and flew around.

She was his date to Slughorn's Christmas party and all of his dinner parties. They went on a date on every Hogsmeade weekend. They spent every free moment together. They could have had forever and then Dumbledore was killed.

Even though it had broken his heart into millions of pieces, Harry broke up with her.

They were separated for nine months, nine long months. Then the battle happened and then reunited after the battle.

She was how he made it for nine months. Harry had packed her picture Hermione had taken in the summer before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth and fifth year respectively. He would look at it or the Marauder's Map when he needed a pick me up.

The moment he would never forget was when he watched as the killing curse missed Ginny by an inch and when they were finally reunited after things had calmed down.

He had come back in the Great Hall after speaking with Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster and now the Headmistress's office and returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb, placing heavier wards on the tomb and asking Kingsley to add more to prevent someone else from stealing the Elder Wand.

As he entered the Great Hall he immediately looked for Ginny. Their eyes met from across the crowd and he walked towards her. As he approached, she stood up and came running toward him.

When he was close to her, he opened his arms for her. She jumped him, wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her and he returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm. They vaguely heard the wolf whistles, cat calls, and applause around them, the Weasleys the loudest of them all, with Molly and Arthur, watching silently.

After some time has passed, Harry let Ginny back down on the floor and he met Arthur's eyes. The elder Weasley nodded and motioned for them to go.

Harry offered Ginny his hand and they headed upstairs to Gryffindor tower.

They got back together in that moment and never looked back.

Harry couldn't imagine his life without Ginny in it. He couldn't if he tried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny walked down Oxford Street, window shopping. She had a day off from practice before the season began and she was taking advantage and going shopping for new clothes. She needed a new interview outfit and some new shoes that would go with any dress she bought for any function whether it was Quidditch or Ministry related.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Hermione asked. Ginny asked her to join her and since she also had the day off, she couldn't say no. Ron was working, otherwise, she would be with him.

"Not really." Ginny looked up at the store, she had stopped in front and said, "Let's go in here."

The two women walked into the women's department and started browsing.

"Something else I wanted to look for was a new dress for my date with Harry this weekend," Ginny noted.

"Do you know where you where you were going?" Hermione asked, looking at a purple blouse and selecting her size.

"All he told me was to pick up a new dress, nothing fancy," Ginny replied, trying on a black blazer. "What do you think?"

Hermione nodded. "One good thing about black is you can pair it with anything."

They looked at the dresses and didn't find anything that Ginny would have. She tried on a few that she kind of liked and didn't like how they looked on.

"Maybe we'll find something at another store," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Ginny agreed. She found a pair of black dress pants and a few tops to go with her thrown together suit. "Did you find anything?"

Hermione showed her the purple blouse and a red cardigan. "I keep looking at that black dress and I'm trying to talk myself out of it."

"Try it on," Ginny suggested. Hermione stood up from the chair she was sitting in and handed Ginny the clothes she was buying and went to the black dress she had been eyeing. Her mother had said that every woman needed a black dress, it was a staple item for every woman's wardrobe.

Her old black dress had been worn out. Ron had unzipped it for her when they got home from a funeral for her old neighbor from Oxford when the zipper broke and Jane suggested that Hermione buy a new one.

"It's little different from the old one," Ginny noted.

"It is." Unlike the old one, this one had more of a flare at the bottom. When Hermione stepped out in it, Ginny nodded and said she should buy it.

The dress, the cardigan, and the blouse all were on sale and Hermione was thrilled that for the original price of the dress, she got the dress, a blouse, and a cardigan.

"I think Ron is going to like the dress," Ginny said as they left the store, bags in their hands.

"I think he will too," Hermione agreed. Ron told her she looked beautiful in everything she wore. "Where to now? Debenhams?"

"Yes, let's go."

They walked down the street to Debenhams, stopping once in a while to window shop in the stores they passed. They would be coming back this way to where Ginny had parked the car. They walked in the large department store and headed straight to the women's section and the dresses.

Almost immediately, Ginny spotted a dress. It was a grey rose printed dress, skater style. It was short sleeved, but Ginny didn't mind that. It had origami pleats and a tie around the waist to create a feminine shape. But on Ginny, it would show off her wonderful figure.

Ginny felt drawn to it. She found her size and pushed her bag from M & S on her arm.

She held it out in front of her and she smiled. Hermione came up behind her and said, "That's beautiful."

"I think I'll try it on," Ginny stated. She walked towards the fitting room and walked into an empty stall and shut the door. She changed into the dress and stepped out.

"Ginny, you look beautiful in that dress!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's it, that's the dress you're going to wear on your date with Harry."

Ginny smiled back at Hermione from her reflection in the mirror. She turned around in the dress, looking at it from all sides before she nodded and headed back into the dressing room.

She came out with the dress on the hanger.

"I'm buying it. I don't think I'll run into anything else that I like," Ginny said.

"I think you should. It complemented you well," Hermione assured her.

They looked around a little longer as Ginny found another thrown together suit and some tops to wear with them in a variety of colors. She had an arm full of clothes when she met up with Hermione on the other side of the women's department.

"I need some shoes," Hermione noted, looking at her selections.

"I do too."

As they headed to the shoe department, Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny, knowing what Harry was planning.

He had asked Hermione, her thoughts on his plan for the proposal and then asked if she and Ron would help him with the planning of proposing to Ginny.

Hermione just hoped that nothing ruined Harry's plans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

To say Harry was a nervous wreck the afternoon of September first would be the understatement of the year. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart was pounding so wildly that he wondered if it was trying to escape his body. Today was the day he was going to ask Ginny to marry him. He hoped, she said yes.

Ron told him he was mental for thinking that Ginny wasn't going to say yes because she loved him very much and had been waiting for this her whole life.

One thought had occurred to him the night before when he was lying in bed, thinking about the evening's activities. He had been the only Potter for so long that he didn't know what to think when he was reminded that Ginny would be a Potter when she married him. He wanted to marry Ginny because he loved her and couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Noticing the time, Harry headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing his hair and giving himself a more thorough wash, then the quick one he usually took in the morning before work. He reviewed his speech in his head and the plans once more before he finally stepped out the shower.

Drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he approached the sink for a shave and to brush his teeth again. He picked up his wand and dried his hair before he attempted to do something with it.

It didn't matter, Ginny would mess it up anyway. She told him once that she loved his hair and hoped he didn't do anything to it to make it less messy. She loved it messy. She played with it, even when they were first dating. He loved it and wished, sometimes, that she didn't stop.

She had cut for him when he came back to the Burrow after the war. Hermione and Fleur had butchered it and Ginny was able to fix it, having watched her Mum give her brothers' haircuts for years. Since then, if he needed it cut, Ginny did it for him. Of course, Molly would inspect it before she considered it a good job, which she has every time Ginny had cut it.

Harry could easily go to a barber and have his hair cut, but he liked having Ginny do it. They talked as she worked and spend time together.

Stepping out into the bedroom, Harry opened the top drawer of the bureau and selected a pair of boxers and some socks since he was there. He walked over to the closet and laid out the dark jeans and the navy blue button-up shirt. Ginny had picked it out when he went shopping for clothes to wear to work as mostly he wore jeans and button up shirts, only needing to dress up when he had meetings to attend or a court session he was to be present in.

He would change into his uniform if he was going out into the field, which was kept in his locker at work and only brought home when it needed to be washed. Ginny was usually the one who washed it as she was better at getting out stains than Harry was.

Getting dressed, Harry reviewed the plans once more in his head. He wanted everything to go well. The place he was taking Ginny to wasn't fancy, more casual than some of the restaurants that had tried since Ginny graduated from Hogwarts and they started a Friday night date night.

Harry collected his wallet and keys before he picked up the box that held the ring. Opening it, he checked to see the ring was still there. To his relief, it was. He had been worried about losing the ring and having to go and buy a new one. He didn't want to have to do that as he had been with Ron when he was shopping for Hermione's engagement ring. Only Ron hadn't popped the question yet.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed in relief when he saw that he had plenty of time to get Ginny and then head to the restaurant before their reservation. He had made reservations at Valentino's Italian restaurant on the other end of London. But thanks to apparition, Harry didn't need to worry about being back to the London Eye before sunset, which is when he planned on proposing.

Slipping on his jacket and making sure the ring was in his pocket, Harry left his flat, locking the door behind him. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

He didn't have to wait long until the door opened and Ginny stepped out, dressed in her new dress, her hair pulled back in a half up half down style, which Harry liked best on her as it was a happy medium for them both. She had on a little bit of makeup and was wearing the earrings and necklace set Harry had given her for her birthday last month.

"Wow," Harry said, taking in his beautiful girlfriend. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look nice too," Ginny complimented.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "We have reservations at five."

Ginny reached inside the door and picked up her small purse and her sweater and shut the door behind her. She let Harry lock up and place the wards on her flat before checking the ones on his. She took his offered hand and let him lead her to the lifts.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise, Gin," Harry replied.

They got off the lifts on the first floor and headed out the front door. Ginny figured where they were going wasn't in Soho when Harry let Ginny to the alley and told her to hold on. She didn't question him but did as he asked. She felt the sensation of being squeezed in a tube, knowing Harry had just apparated.

"Okay?" Harry whispered.

Ginny took a quick stock of herself before she answered, "Okay."

She looked around and noticed where they were. She smiled. "Are we going to Valentino's?"

Harry smiled at seeing Ginny happy. "We are," he confirmed.

Valentino's was where Harry took Ginny to celebrate Ginny's Rookie of the Year award. They also came to Valentino's for a few date nights and it quickly became one of their favorite Italian restaurants. It was where Ginny and Hermione brought Harry and Ron when they were rewarded for their work for bringing in the most wanted Death Eaters.

They walked out of the alley and down the block to the restaurant. When they got to the single French door, Harry opened the door for Ginny.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes. Under Potter," Harry replied.

The hostess looked at her board, nodded and collected two cloth napkins wrapped around the silverware and two menus.

"This way."

Harry placed his hand at the small of Ginny's back and they followed the hostess to a table in the back corner.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your meal."

Harry pulled out Ginny's chair and she sat down. Harry helped her push in her chair before he took his chair across from Ginny.

"This is nice," Ginny said, leaning over.

"It is," Harry agreed.

"Hello, Welcome to Valentino's. Can I get you drinks? A starter?"

Ginny glanced at the menu. "I think I want the Tomato and Basil Bruschetta for the starter." Glancing at Harry, she asked, "Is that alright with you,"

"We'll want the serving for two," Harry said to the waitress.

"What can I get you to do drink?" The waitress asked.

"White wine?" Harry asked Ginny.

"That sounds nice." Ginny looked over the selection before she decided. "We'll take the Pinot Grigio."

"Okay, I'll get your order in. Do you know what you want?" The waitress inquired.

"I think we need a moment," Harry said, looking at Ginny from over the menu.

"I'll be back with your order."

When the waitress left, Ginny leaned over and whispered, "This is so nice."

"It is," Harry agreed. He reached across the table and took Ginny's hand in his, squeezing her hand.

"How long has it been since we've been on a date?" Ginny asked.

"It's been a while." Harry thought for a second before he realized, it had been a while and he knew what it had been a while. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you're at fault," Ginny assured him.

They looked over the menu, Ginny sighed. "I don't know what I want. Everything sounds good."

"I thought you would get that Spaghetti Napoli," Harry said, as he read over the description for Spaghetti Bolognese. "Do you want to order the same thing or….."

"Let's order different dishes. That way we can share," Ginny suggested.

"We can do that," Harry agreed.

The paused conversation when the waitress brought their order and the wine.

"Have you decided?" She asked.

"I think we have. I'll have the Spaghetti Napoli," Ginny decided.

"And I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese," Harry said.

"Good choices and is garlic bread okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll get your orders in."

"Thank you." When the waitress was gone, Ginny smiled at Harry leaning over. "Something told me that's what you'll choose."

"Am I predictable?" Harry asked, taking a Bruschetta and sitting it on a small plate.

"Sometimes," Ginny replied.

Harry poured her a glass of wine and then poured one for himself.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked, holding her glass up.

"Why not," Harry said, picking his up. "Always?"

"Always," Ginny murmured, clinking her glass with Harry's.

"You know, if Ron and Hermione were here they would say that that was cheesy," Harry whispered.

"Well, they don't have a word."

"No, they don't," Harry agreed.

Their word became Always after the war as Harry had promised her that they would always be together. And if for some reason that they had to be apart, he would always come back to her.

As they waited for their food, Ginny told Harry about the Harpies activities, she would be attending to the next week. One of them was a press conference before the season began. Harry smiled inwardly as he thought of the reaction that this would possibly be Ginny's last season with the name Weasley on her jersey.

Next season, it would be Potter. Hopefully.

Harry told Ginny what he could about a case he and Ron had been working on and it would go in front of the Wizengamot the following week. But it was considered closed at the end of the week.

"Kingsley told me when I came to drop off your lunch last week that he was impressed with the changes you, Ron, and Hermione made to the Ministry."

"The first thing, Kingsley did was clean out the Wizengamot and he placed new people in the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. He said he wanted the Pureblood who wasn't…"

"Like Malfoy?" Ginny suggested.

"Senior? Yes." Harry took a long sip of his wine before he added, "I can think my lucky stars that I didn't get Lucius Malfoy for when he's up for probation. I would have reassigned him if I did."

"And no one would want him," Ginny finished.

"I feel sorry for Dawlish. He ended up with him and most of the former Death Eaters."

"When will he get out of Azkaban?" Ginny whispered.

"If it was up to the former Wizengamot, he would already be out. But it would be maybe another ten years, maybe. Kingsley said, that they can change his sentence to house arrest. Honestly, Gin, if I hadn't mentioned his involvement with the diary and got that ball a rolling…."

Harry paused when the waitress brought them their meals.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"Looks great, thank you," Ginny said to the waitress.

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you later."

"He would've probably never seen the walls of Azkaban again," Harry finished.

Conversation flowed from family news to Teddy and then they moved to small talk. They share their plate with each other, Ginny humming in approval when she tasted Harry's Spaghetti Bolognese and he tried her Spaghetti Napoli.

"I talked to Hannah the other day when I was at the Leaky and she was telling me and that she and Neville are getting serious."

"Neville said something to that effect the other day when we met for lunch."

"Do you think they're going to get married next?" Ginny asked.

"Either them or Ron and Hermione," Harry said. "What about in the family?"

Ginny took a bite of her pasta and then sipped her wine as she thought of who in the family would be next to get married. "Ron and Hermione will be the next in the family, I would say. Unless that is Charlie surprises us with a girlfriend."

"Or a wife," Harry chuckled. "That might give your Mum a heart attack because that will probably shock her."

Ginny had to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside her at the image of Charlie surprising them all with a girlfriend or a wife.

"I say that won't happen," she said, once she had regained breathe.

"George and Angelina are married and Percy and Audrey got married this year, it's us or Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

Ginny hummed in agreement as she had taken the last bite of her meal.

"Well, I'm done," Harry said, leaning back.

"Me too," Ginny said, sipping the rest of her wine. "We drank the whole bottle."

The waitress came back to check on them and gave Harry the check.

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

"Where are we going or are you going to tell me?" Ginny inquired.

Harry just smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be surprised."

Harry led her towards the tally where he paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Sneaking a look at his watch, he saw he had enough time to get them to the other side of London.

"Are we apparating again?" Ginny asked.

"Not this time," Harry said as he led her to the Tube station.

"Okay."

Harry took her hand and together they walked to the Tube station, catching the one that would take them close to the London Eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was to Harry's relief that the Tubes were running on time tonight. He and Ginny made small talk on the ride, reminiscing on the time they went to London that summer after the war. Harry had taken Ginny to the different sights and showed her all of the places he hadn't gotten to see when he was growing up.

They went back to London a few times over the weeks before Ginny was to return to Hogwarts and one of those weeks, they spent the entire day in London's shopping district where Harry replaced his entire wardrobe and Ginny had gotten new clothes herself, most of which, Harry had bought.

"Making up for missing your birthday, our anniversary, and Christmas," Harry had told her when she said he didn't need to get her things. She smiled, when he told her that and knowing there was no stopping Harry when he got an idea in his head, she let him spoil her.

" _Now approaching Waterloo Station!"_

"That's our stop," Harry said, helping Ginny up from her seat.

They waited for the doors to open and stepped out in the station. Harry led her towards the exit, knowing the way from here. He and Ron had taken some time when they were in London looking for a wizard wanted for questioning regarding Muggle Baiting they did a trial run of the quickest route from the restaurant to the London Eye. They had taken along Neville the following day for the third option. He assured Harry that this was the best route and the Waterloo Station was the closest one to the London Eye.

With the station near the restaurant figured out, Harry's next plan was to find his way from the Waterloo Station to the London Eye. All he really had to do from there was to follow the signs.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Ginny asked when they reached the street.

"You'll see in a moment," Harry replied, taking her hand.

They walked less than a mile until Ginny gasped. The London Eye was now in view and she figured it out.

"Are we going on that?" Ginny pointed to the large Ferris wheel.

Harry's smile was her answer. They got in line for the London Eye and Harry bought the tickets to ride the Ferris wheel. He checked his pocket one final time and smiled when he felt the ring box. When it was Harry and Ginny's turn, Harry moved to let Ginny go on ahead of him and still holding her hand, helped her into the pod. He stepped in behind her and the door closed.

They started up, enjoying the sight of the City of London as sunset approached.

"This is nice," Ginny said, softly. "Romantic."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. When all the pods were full, the Ferris wheel started moving in a faster circle, but slow enough for everyone to enjoy the sights. The lights around the city started to come as sunset approached.

Finally, the moment was here. The sunset began to set and Harry knew this was it. No turning back.

Moving to stand beside her, Harry took Ginny's left hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Ginny," he said, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" He began.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I love you too."

"You're more than my girlfriend, you are my best friend. My life without you in it is meaningless Gin, I love you. There has been no one in my life that has affected me the way you do. Your voice gives me goosebumps, in a good way," he added hastily. "You look at me with them eyes and I get butterflies in my stomach. And your smile."

Ginny smiled at him, the one he was referring to, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Has brightened many dark days for me," Harry finished, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Oh Harry," She whispered.

"You're the reason why I'm alive, my reason for living. You gave me love, shared your family with me and showed me what it's like to be loved. You are my world, Gin. My purpose to live, you've been my rock and my anchor and I'm thankful that I asked your mum for help to get on the platform and becoming friends with your brother, otherwise, I would have never gotten to know you."

Ginny sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I can't imagine life without you in it, Gin. That's why I'm asking you…" Harry trailed off as he bent down on both knees, his eyes never leaving Ginny's.

Ginny's free hand went up to her mouth, covering it, muffling her whispered, "Is this really happening?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

There was a slight pause until Ginny nodded.

"Yes," She stammered through tears. "Yes, Harry James Potter I will marry you!"

Harry stood up and was met with Ginny's lips on his and they kissed. Harry felt the tears still running down Ginny's cheeks. When they broke apart, Harry pulled out the ring box.

"This ring was my mother's engagement ring. I found it in my fault along with a note from Mum telling me to give it to the girl I love and I did."

"Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry took the white gold ring out of the box to place it on Ginny's finger. It had an emerald, surrounded by small diamonds.

"I'm shaking," Ginny whispered, which was true. Harry helped her hold her hand still to put the ring on her finger. It looked just as Harry imagined it would on her finger.

"I love you," Harry said to her.

"I love you too," Ginny replied, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Harry?" Ginny began.

"Yes?"

"We're getting married!"

Harry smiled and pulled her to his side. "Yes, we are. You're stuck with me now."

"Well, you're stuck with me," Ginny retorted.

"I love you very much. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"The feeling is mutual, babe. I've been waiting for this moment since the day you asked me to be your girlfriend. Really, I've been waiting for this day since the day I met you," she admitted.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too."

"Let's go home."

As they walked back to their flats, they both had the same thought in their mind. Tonight would be a night that they would remember for the rest of their lives.


	3. Start Spreading the News

**Start Spreading the News**

Ginny woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She had a wonderful dream. She had dreamed that Harry had proposed to her and she had said yes. But a glance at her left hand that was lying on her pillow, told her it wasn't a dream. It really happened. She smiled as she looked at the ring and took a moment to admire how beautiful it was.

Harry had told her that it had belonged to his mother and that made it all the more special to her. She had already decided to ask Harry to take to her to the Potter Family vault to look for some pieces of jewelry to wear for their wedding. She knew Hermione would be telling her she would need something old, something borrowed, something new, and something blue. Between the weddings in the family and a few of the friend's weddings they had attended, such as Seamus's last spring and Ernie and Susan's last summer, Ginny knew a lot more about weddings than when her brother Bill had gotten married to Fleur.

Turning on her side, she found Harry's side of the bed empty and judging by the feel of the sheets, it had been empty for quite some time. She sat up, stretching, and got out of the bed, pushing the duvet back. She pulled open the door to Harry's bedroom and walked down the small hallway into the sitting room.

She smiled when she saw Harry in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. She could smell the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip scones and it drew her into the kitchen.

"Good morning," She said, to alert Harry to her presence.

"Good morning," Harry returned. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Good. I had a dream last night that you proposed," she said.

"Oh."

"Then I woke up and found this." She flashed her engagement ring. "On my finger," she finished.

"What would you say if I told you it wasn't a dream?" Harry asked, smiling. "It's real."

"I'd say good," Ginny replied. When Harry turned around to face, she stood on her tiptoes and they kissed softly.

"Good," Harry murmured.

Ginny went back to the bedroom and headed to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Having been in Harry's flat and staying with him for the night many times, even after she had got her own, she knew where everything was from the extra toothbrush and toothpaste to where Harry kept his T-shirts.

She was wearing one of his T-shirts that morning, one she had nicked from Harry before she went to Hogwarts for her final year. It was one of his Quidditch shirts, Harry had gotten before they went back for his sixth year. As much as she has worn it, Harry was still surprised to see that it wasn't so worn out, given the many times Ginny had worn it and how old it was.

She returned to the kitchen, after relieving herself and washing her hands, sitting down in her usual spot at the table.

"When are we announcing our engagement?" Harry asked.

"We can tell the family tomorrow at lunch and then we could tell our friends later."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. They made small talk over breakfast, not talking about anything major, commenting on what was in the paper that day and what was coming up as far as Ginny's schedule and Harry's work.

Ginny poured herself a second cup of tea when she brought up an idea she had.

"Harry, I was thinking. This is September, what if we got married in June?"

"Is there a particular reason?" he asked, after swallowing a bite of his scone.

"I was thinking that I will be going into my second year with the Harpies, I can negotiate my contract a little more and I can use some of the privileges that married players have, such as you can come with me and stay with me if we're going on away games."

"I do that now," Harry said.

"With some persuasion from me," Ginny added.

"If that is what you want then we'll tell Molly that we've decided to get married in June. Maybe Hermione will have a calendar we can look at to pick a date."

Ginny smiled at Harry's suggestion. She already knew she wanted a simple wedding and she knew Harry would pretty much want the same.

She was looking forward to being Harry's wife. In some ways, she felt like she was. She was his emergency contact for work, she had been there through every injury, minor and major, and she had stayed by his side, never leaving for a second despite her family's attempts whenever he was hospitalized. Only when Harry would wake up and assure her he was going to fine, would she leave long enough to shower, change, and eat.

She was on a first name basis with everyone in the Ministry matron's office, including the matron, Madam Rosemary, who reminded her so much of Madam Pomfrey that it was uncanny. She was on a first name basis with Healer Chorley, the healer who looked after the Aurors who came through St. Mungo's and his staff. Some of them had been kind enough to bring her tea, a blanket, and some even told her more information than Healer Chorley himself.

Then there was Harry's personal care healer, Healer Jackson. Ginny was on a first name basis with him and his staff as well. As a matter of fact, when she would call to get Harry an appointment when he got sick, the first thing the welcome witch would say was, "Hello, Ginny, what's going on with Harry now?"

Every healer, mediwitch, or mediwizard, she came across who was caring for Harry in some way, shape, or form, they would always tell her how amazed they were at how well Ginny took care of Harry.

Considering the fact, she had been taking care of Harry since he was sixteen, she knew his likes and dislikes all too well.

She knew he liked his pillow flat, especially if he was feeling nauseated. If he was suffering from a migraine, particularly a bad one, the room had to be dark and Ginny's only light to see what she was doing was a dim light she managed to get from a flashlight and away from Harry. She knew he wanted some comfort when he had a nightmare if, for only the reason to assure him, she was okay. She knew he would rather drink ginger tea or apple juice, something Hermione had introduced to him while they were on the run if he as dealing with an upset stomach.

The list could go on, but Ginny had mastered it early on in their relationship. The one thing she worked with Harry on was getting him to tell her when he didn't feel good and its okay to say so and it wasn't a weakness. Also, she showed him the benefits of having someone take care of you when you're sick.

They hadn't been dating for very long when Harry came down with a stomach bug. Ginny took care of him, nursing him back to health. She never left his side. She was there when he threw up, even threw up in her lap one time. She cleaned up the mess and helped him to the bathroom or got the bucket. She rubbed his back as he heaved his stomach contents. When the stomach cramps got so bad, Harry couldn't stand it, she began to rub slow, soothing circles on his belly in an attempt to help him feel better.

It had worked. Since then, whenever Harry was suffering from a stomach illness, she would rub his stomach.

After he had recovered, they had a talk about Harry not telling her when he didn't feel good. He had kept being sick from Ginny until the illness had taken its toll. Harry had ignored the symptoms for two days and went on like nothing was wrong. By day three, he was really sick. Harry explained her to the reason behind him not telling her. Harry told her what happened when he got sick at his relatives. Other than Ron and Hermione, Harry had never been taken care of when he got sick. It made Ginny want to cry.

But to her relief, following that bout of illness, Harry started telling her when he didn't feel well. There were a few times that Harry didn't tell her and Ginny found out by finding him curled up in his bed or on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. If that was the case, she never said anything, but got right to work, taking care of her man.

After the war, it was Ginny to Harry turned to when he needed to talk. She stayed up with him on the nights he couldn't sleep or when his stomach gave him problems because it was getting adjusted to being back at the Burrow and being fed more regularly. On those nights, she would slip down to the kitchen for a stomach soother and return to Harry's bedroom, which was once Bill's bedroom, and give him the potion. Then she would crawl in bed beside him and rub his stomach until he fell asleep.

Molly had observed her daughter, taking care of her boyfriend, especially when he didn't feel well. She never commented on her daughter sharing a bed with Harry. As long they didn't do anything but sleep, she wasn't going to say a word. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew Molly had been watching them.

"Ginny?"

Harry's voice brought Ginny back to the present. She shook her head and said, "Excuse me, I kind of zoned out there."

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"How I can't wait to be your wife," Ginny admitted. "And how in some ways I kind of am."

"You mean how you take care of me?" Harry clarified.

"Yes."

"What kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn't?"

Ginny thought about Harry's question for a moment and then she smiled. "I guess you have a point."

"Do you remember when you were supposed to go to Sweden and I got sick?"

"Yes, I do. You had strep throat, a cold and on top of that, an intestinal infection," Ginny said, shuddering. "I hope you never get that sick again. What about it?"

"After we came back from Healer Jackson's office, you flooed Gwenog and told her you couldn't come because I was sick. She understood, to my surprise and said to tell me to feel better and she would see you when she got back to England. I thought she was going to force you to go."

"That's because I told her when I started that if something happened with you if you got sick or hurt that I would take a leave of absence or whatever I needed to be there for you. I told her that you were and will always be my first priority," Ginny explained. "I wasn't going to go take a Portkey to Sweden and leave you here by yourself and sick."

"You told her that?" Harry asked. He was surprised to learn this. He never knew he was Ginny's main priority.

"I did. She said that she understood. The other girls on the team that are married are the same way. I'm just more serious with you than the other girls who have boyfriends."

"You know, we could use the word fiancé now," Harry said with a smile.

"We can can't we," Ginny murmured. "Alright then, fiancé, what would like to do today?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it."

Ginny smiled, mischievously.

"Good, because I have an idea," she said. "Follow me."

With a flick of her wand, she sent the breakfast dishes to the sink to wash themselves and then she and Harry raced to Harry's bedroom.

They didn't emerge until after lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry laid awake the following morning, staring up at the ceiling. He had woken up from a lovely dream about his and Ginny's future or the one he had imagined in his head over the last two months as he planned the proposal. He sighed as he turned over to face Ginny. She had decided to spend the night one more time before she left to back to her flat across the hall.

He figured they would have a talk about their living arrangements at some point before the wedding and decide for him to move in with her or she would move in with him.

But that wasn't what was keeping Harry awake when he could have slept in. What was on his mind were the people who weren't here for this moment in his life. His parents.

If there was a moment he wished for his parents more, this was it. He wondered what they would have thought about him and getting married. By the time their wedding arrived, they would be 21 and 20 respectively. Would they think that he was young? But then again when his parents were 21 they were married with a baby.

Turning to lay on his back, Harry made a decision. Sitting up, he turned and got out of bed, pushing the cover back. He quietly used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and then got dressed. He stuck a ball cap on his head to cover his hair and then wrote a quick note for Ginny, telling her he was going out for a little bit and would be back before it was time to head to the Burrow.

Picking up his wand, he peeked in on Ginny. She was still asleep.

He smiled, watching her sleep for a minute before he left the flat and turned on the spot, reappearing in the alley behind the church beside the cemetery in Godric's Hollow.

He walked around to the front and pushed open the iron gate and headed into the cemetery. The path from the gate to his parents' grave was now a very familiar path. Since discovering it, he had been back plenty of times after the war. He passed the stone he had asked to be in place for Sirius, even though there was no body.

No one questioned Harry on why.

Harry noticed that the flowers he had placed on Lily's side of the grave were still good, even though they were put on in May for Mother's Day.

Kneeling down in front of the grave, Harry whispered, "Hi Mum and Dad. I asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes."

Pausing to find something else to say Harry continued with, "She wants to get married in June. We haven't decided on an exact date yet, but we probably will soon."

Harry reached over and traced the words on the bottom of the double headstone with his finger.

"I wish you were here. I wish you could meet Ginny. Would you love as much as I do?"

That thought had crossed Harry's mind a few times in the time they had been dating. What would his parents think of her? He knew what Sirius and Remus thought of Ginny even though Sirius didn't get to see Harry and Ginny dating.

Remus had said to Tonks once when he didn't think Harry was listening that he wished Sirius was here to see Harry so happy. He had never been as happy as he was when he and Ginny started dating. Their happiness continued to grow and now, Harry couldn't imagine his life without Ginny in it.

Harry sat on the ground in silence for a little bit before he added, "I would like to think that you would've liked her. I feel lucky to even be with her. I didn't think I could be capable of loving somebody as much as I do Ginny. She's my world."

Turning to Sirius's headstone, he added, "Sirius, Remus, and Tonks could tell you all about her. She's a lot like you, Mum. From what I have been told about you, and because of that, I think you would like too, Dad."

The sun was peaking over the horizon and Harry realized what time it was. He sighed as he thought of the many nights he and Ginny had spent following the war, sitting on the couch in the sitting room, talking. They would fall asleep in each other's arms.

When Molly would come down for breakfast, she was careful, not to wake them up and covered them with a blanket.

As long as Ginny was happy was all that matter to Molly.

Harry talked a little more, telling them about Teddy, the work he was doing at the Ministry and about some of the things Kingsley was introducing to the wizarding world.

When he ran out of things to tell them, he went back to telling them about Ginny. A part of him felt foolish for sitting on the ground in front of a headstone and talking to it. But George had admitted to him one night that he would go to Fred's grave to talk to him. Molly and Ginny did the same thing, only Molly was more frequent of a visitor, only coming a close second to George.

One of the first visits Harry had made on his own to his parents' grave, he tried it and had left the cemetery feeling lighter than he had when he came.

"I better get back. I don't want to worry, Ginny." Harry stood up and dusted the grass off the back of his pants. He had been smart to grab a part of old ones that once were his cousin's castoffs that Harry had shrunk to fit him. It was among the few pairs of pants that made it through Ginny's purge of his wardrobe following the war.

"I love you," Harry said, softly. "I love you both."

Then he walked to the kissing gate, closing the iron door behind him and he walked down the lane to where the house sat. He had brought Ginny here not long after the war and showed her around. The little village was quiet, Harry had thought that maybe it would be somewhere to consider when they decide to buy a house.

He walked around to the alley behind the house and disapparated to the landing outside the flat. He bent to pick up the morning paper and used his wand to unlock the door. Harry walked into the kitchen, laying the paper on the table, and made himself a cup of tea.

Quietly, he walked back to the bedroom and found Ginny was still asleep. Her hair fanned out over the pillow and to Harry, she never looked more beautiful. He watched her sleep for a minute, and then leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

The woman that was sleeping in his bed, was his and he still couldn't believe that of all the men she could have had, she picked him. She always told him she was the lucky one the day he walked into her life, but truthfully, it was the opposite. He was the lucky one.

He slipped off his trainers and changed into cleaner clothes. Then, as quietly as he came in, he left the bedroom and left Ginny to sleep until she was ready to wake up.

He turned and looked at her one more time, feeling thankful that he had her and no one else did. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

That was until…..he remembered that hadn't told the family about their engagement yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Harry. We're going to be late," Ginny called, impatiently from the sitting room

Harry paced back and forth in his bedroom. His stomach was in knots and he felt a little sick. He laid awake the night before, imagining Ginny's brothers' reaction to the news he was going to marry Ginny.

Every scenario he imagined ended badly. The only brother who knew that Harry was going to propose was Ron as he had helped Harry with the planning and had agreed to avoid Molly's wrath, he would find out the same time as the rest of the family.

"Ginny, I think I'm sick," Harry groaned.

This made Ginny come into the bedroom and immediately reached up and placed her hand On Harry's forehead.

"Nice try," she said. She pulled Harry up from the bed and pulled him gently towards the floo.

"It was worth a shot," Harry whispered. Ginny didn't hear him as they walked into the sitting room.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Ginny repeated, making her way to the fireplace.

Harry went first as he usually did and picked up floo powder, getting ready to throw it in.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Harry murmured, and threw in the powder, calling out "The Burrow."

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, catching himself on the armchair that was near the floo. He was the reason why the armchair was there.

The smell of dinner was thick in the air and Harry's mouth watered at the smell of roasted chicken. Molly usually made enough food to feed an army and she sent home leftovers with them when they got ready to leave.

Sunday dinners were a time when the family got together and they would catch up with each other. Sometimes, others joined the family for dinner. Kingsley, Andromeda and Teddy, and even Aunt Muriel had been a guest at one time or another. Molly enjoyed cooking and feeding a lot of people and had been known to even send treats to Arthur's office for the employees, she baked sweets for George to put out on the counter and she had sent treats to the Auror office, one for Harry and one for Ron. Hermione wasn't left out either as she usually received a tin of her favorite treats at least twice a month.

Arthur had admitted to Ron and Harry that Molly usually baked when she needed to get her mind off of things, and tended to go overboard and bake more than what she and Arthur could eat.

Everyone usually got a tin of their favorite treats or snacks from Molly and they appreciated it more than Molly would ever know.

When Ginny came through the floo, he followed her into the kitchen. He had to resist sniffing the air with each step. Roasted chickens, broccoli casserole, and apple tarts greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

Molly had greeted her daughter and then greeted Harry. As she pulled her soon to be son in law in a hug, she exclaimed, "Harry, I swear they are working you and Ron too hard. Are you alright, you look peaky, dear?"

"I'm fine, Molly," Harry assured her.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, fretting over him.

"I'm sure."

Harry moved out to the sitting room where he noticed Arthur was sitting in the armchair in the corner, his granddaughter, Victoire in his arms. The little baby was asleep and Arthur was quietly reading the paper, one-handedly.

At Harry's look of confusion, Arthur explained in a soft voice, "I just came downstairs. I met Fleur coming out of Ginny's room and asked her if she wanted me to take the baby so she could have a moment to clean up herself."

Harry nodded in understanding and sat down in an armchair in the corner. Looking around, he noticed nothing had changed much since his first visit to the Burrow all those years ago. The only change was there were more armchairs around the sitting room and the dining table was larger and longer with more chairs.

Slowly, the rest of the family started to show up and greeted those who were already at the Burrow. Fleur returned from upstairs and headed into the kitchen to help Molly after checking on Victoire

Charlie had just come through the floo when Molly announced at long last, lunch was ready. The family moved to the kitchen or to the second-floor bathroom to wash up for the meal, while Harry and Ginny took the moment of chaos to discuss how they were going to tell the new to the family.

"I think we'll do it direct," Ginny said. "Just tell them."

Harry nodded, feeling the butterflies returning to his stomach. He nearly jumped out of his son when he felt Ginny gently reach over and rub his stomach briefly. She knew when Harry was nervous, his stomach was affected. The last time she had really seen him this nervous was before the first Quidditch match, her fifth year and Harry's sixth. It was his first match as Captain and he was extremely nervous about the match. He wanted so badly to show Professor McGonagall that she had picked a good captain for the team.

Ginny came up behind him before they lined up and gently and discreetly, rubbed his stomach. He whispered a 'thanks' and then with a deep breath announced it was time to line up.

"It will be okay," Ginny soothed.

Harry nodded once more, only hoping that Ginny was right.

When they walked into the kitchen, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were watching them closely. Harry mouthed to them 'later' and they nodded, knowing what Harry was meaning.

But before Harry or Ginny could make the announcement, a loud, "Ginny what's on your hand?" got their attention.

As one, Harry and Ginny turned to George, who had asked the question. All eyes went to Ginny's hand and eyes widened at the sight of the ring on her finger. Ginny followed their gaze and realized she was still wearing the ring. She wondered, at that moment, how did Molly miss that? Molly never missed anything that was different.

She noticed _everything_. Charlie's tattoo? She noticed. Percy's new glasses? She noticed. Fleur had her cut hair? She noticed. A new scar above Harry's eyebrow from working with the new recruits? She noticed. An engagement ring on her only daughter'shand, she didn't.

She glanced at Harry, wordlessly asking "What do we do now?"

Harry motioned to them with his head, giving her his answer.

Then smiling and coming to stand as close as she could to Harry and taking his hand, she held up her left hand and announced, "Harry and I are engaged!"

The announcement was met with shouts of excitement and Molly was the first to hug them both.

When she got Harry to embrace him in a bone-crushing hug and whispered, "Welcome to the family, officially."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Mum."

Molly hugged him even tighter at that and then moved to allow the rest of the family to congratulate them. When it was Ron's turn, he and Harry did a manlier hug.

"You'll be my brother, well brother in law, officially now."

"Thanks, Ron."

They finally sat down to lunch, discussing wedding details and reminiscing back on the other weddings in the family. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, smiling.

Telling the family was over and now, it was telling friends and most importantly for Ginny, Gwenog and the team.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny walked into Gwendolyn Sander's office the Monday following her engagement. Telling the family was easy, telling Gwenog and the team….was going to be harder.

Harry told her she was over thinking it. She wasn't afraid of their reaction, but the rumors it might cause. She had seen her teammates who got married, go through the rumors that they were leaving the team because they got married. Some of the girls had told her this usually happened and the rumors were only true…two or three years later.

In the time that Ginny had been with the Harpies, she knew of two girls who had left the team.

"Hello Ginny," Gwendolyn greeted. "How was your weekend?

"Unforgettable," Ginny replied, arranging her hands to where her engagement ring stood out.

Gwendolyn's eyes widened at seeing the ring on Ginny's hand.

"He proposed!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations, Ginny."

Gwenog had walked past the office and turned around at Gwendolyn's exclaimed.

"Who proposed?" She asked. When she saw Ginny, she got her answer. "Harry proposed?"

"Yes, he proposed Friday," Ginny confirmed.

Gwenog took Ginny's hand and looked closely at the ring.

"It's beautiful Ginny. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I wanted to tell before you heard it from someone else."

"Will I read about this in the paper?" Gwendolyn inquired. As the Harpie's manager, she also managed all the press and any backlash from the press.

"No, after Harry threatened to sue for privacy violations, all of the media outlets have given us a wide berth," Ginny explained.

"Alright, but you know that you would need to make a statement," Gwendolyn explained.

"I figured that." Ginny bent and picked up her bag from the floor and unzipped a small compartment where she kept her hair ties and lip gloss. She pulled a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Gwendolyn.

"Harry and I came up with this last night."

Gwendolyn unfolded the parchment and read it over.

" _I have every intention of remaining a Harpy for the foreseeable future. My marriage will change nothing except for my surname. My name will change, but not me."_

"This is good," Gwendolyn said, nodding. She knew that Harry and Ginny's engagement would be in the papers as they would be announcing it once they told their friends. She would include it with the other announcement from Holyhead Harpies.

She handed it to Gwenog for her to read. When finished, she asked one question.

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"I was thinking late June. We haven't set a date yet, but I know I want to get married in June. I know we don't if we'll make it to the finals, but I know that's when I want to get married."

"And you're taking Harry's name," Gwendolyn added.

"That would boost sales alone," Gwenog commented.

Gwendolyn asked Ginny about how Harry had proposed and Ginny, even though she knew she would be repeating this story to the girls on the team when they found out the news, told Gwendolyn and Gwenog about how Harry proposed.

"That's so romantic," Gwendolyn gushed.

"I know. Harry can be romantic when he wants to. September 1 was when we met for the first time. He was going to Hogwarts for his first year and I was there with Mum to see off my brothers, which included Ron. He and Harry, of course, were in the same year. I said 'Good luck' to him and he looked at me briefly and smiled softly. When I found out who he was, I couldn't believe it. Then I saw him a lot the following summer and then when I went to Hogwarts myself."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost five years. We got together towards the end of my fourth year and his fifth year. He was my childhood crush, but my crush was on the Harry Potter in the story books. It had changed when I got to know Harry and my crush changed to the real Harry."

"That is so sweet," Gwenog murmured. "We will be getting an invite to the wedding, right?"

"We'll see. I haven't talked to Harry about how many people we would want to invite. I might have to rein in my mother, but I hope to keep the total under 100."

Gwenog nodded.

"But if Harry decides to invite some of his work colleagues, I will include the both of you and the team."

"When will you be announcing the engagement?" Gwenog asked, curiously.

"Soon," Ginny replied. "We want to let some of our friends know so they're not hearing the news from the paper. But that is how everyone else will find out."

"Well, I wish you and Harry both the best of luck and all the happiness in the world," Gwendolyn said as Ginny and Gwenog got up from the chairs across from her desk.

"Thank you."

As they walked to the locker room, Gwenog and Ginny made some small talk about things that Ginny could look forward to, including the perks of being one of the married players. Their husbands were allowed to travel with them if their work permitted it. Harry had traveled with them to every game as he was extra security, but after she and Harry would be married, they would be no awkward conversations about her and Harry sharing a room.

Then it would be a given.

Ginny smiled as she looked down at her ring. She had managed to tell Gwenog, Gwendolyn, the rest of the Holyhead team, staff and players alike.

When she changed into her practice uniform, she paused before she slipped on her shirt. Ever since she had joined the Harpies, the name on her jersey was Weasley. But after her and Harry's wedding before next season, it would change. It would say, Potter.

"How long do you think you would play after you and Harry get married?" Gwenog had asked her when she finally emerged from the locker room, dressed for practice.

"I don't know. We'll wait for a few years before we have a family, so maybe two or three years. I haven't given it much thought and Harry hasn't since he hasn't asked me that question."

Gwenog smiled, feeling relieved.

"Get out on the field, Weasley," Gwenog ordered, trying to be stern, but her smile said otherwise.

"Not going to be too long until it would be Potter, Gwenog," Ginny said, with a smile.

"True."

Ginny realized that she had forgotten her broom in the locker room and turned around to get it. She approached her locker and opened the door and pulled out her broom. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. It was a picture of Harry she had kept inside the door of her locker.

There was, of course, pictures of her family, Teddy, and her and Harry, and then one or two of her and Harry together. But the one that had caught her eye was a picture of Harry in his Auror uniform. She smiled at the picture, realizing just how lucky she was that Harry would soon be hers and no one else's.

She kissed two fingers and then touched the photo before shutting the locker door and headed out to the pitch for practice. She smiled as she imagined herself next year with the Potter on the back of her jersey.

June couldn't get here soon enough.

 **AN: There would be a time jump to January 2001 in the next chapter.**


	4. Let the Planning Began

**Let the Planning Begin**

Three months had passed since Harry and Ginny got engaged and a lot had happened in that three months. The big change was that Ginny had sublet her flat and moved in with Harry in his flat. Living with Harry wasn't a huge adjustment as others had when moving in with their boyfriend. Slowly, over the two months, Ginny had been living with Harry, they slowly made the flat a home.

The only decision Harry and Ginny had made was they were going to stay in the flat for the foreseeable future and when and where they wanted to get married.

They decided on the date June 30th and at the Burrow. Ginny decided that she wanted to wear a Muggle wedding dress instead of wedding robes. Harry decided to follow Ginny and pick Muggle style suits for himself. Molly, at first, had some objection until Ginny made the point that June was going to be warm and dress robes would be too hot. Molly agreed and decided to go with Jane, Hermione's mother, to shop for a dress for the wedding, once Ginny decided on colors.

Ginny said that she wanted to get through the holidays first before she dived head first into wedding plans and she felt they had plenty of time to plan. She planned on spending her time off in January planning the bulk of the wedding and make appointments for wedding dress shopping. She had bought a notebook for wedding planning and for notes for herself.

That was what Ginny was doing one windy January day, out running errands and picking up wedding books from a few stores in London. She had driven Harry's car as she also needed to pick up groceries and needed to make a stop in Diagon Alley for a few things. She picked up a notebook for wedding planning, a planner that didn't talk to her, and a few Muggle bridal magazines.

She stopped by Diagon Alley and picked up some pumpkin juice and Butterbeer which she charmed to look like Muggle juice and beer. The last stop on Diagon Alley was the apothecary for potions and potion supplies.

She was picking up some potions for Harry to use at work and at home. Harry had cleaned them out of stomach potions from the boys' night outs he went on with the guys and the stomach flu he came down with on Boxing Day. He had asked her to pick up some potions for him, to have at work. She wanted to hurry up and get home because the weather had was really cold but the line at the apothecary was long and then it took a while to collect the potions she needed which were kept behind the counter. She sighed as the girl behind the counter took her sweet time, ringing up the stuff. When she finally was able to leave, Ginny left the store quickly, heading to the exit.

Ginny left Diagon Alley and headed to the car park where she had parked. She quickly went to Tesco and picked up what she needed and soon she was pulling into their parking spot behind the building the flat was housed in. She looked around and waved her wand at the stuff in the back seat, banishing it to the kitchen so she didn't need to carry it up the stairs. Harry was usually with her when she bought Butterbeer and he carried it for her up the stairs.

She collected the bags from the trunk, closing it, and locking the car, she headed to the back door and approached the lift.

She sighed in relief when she walked off the lift on her floor and approached the door to her and Harry's flat. She tapped her wand to the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Upon entering the flat, she noticed that the lights were on, the television was on, and someone was in the kitchen.

"Harry?" She called.

"Yeah?"

Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked into the kitchen, sitting down the bags she was carrying and sat her handbag on the counter.

"Hi," Harry greeted, turning to her, giving her a kiss.

She kissed him back. "Hi, when did you get home?"

"About an hour ago and I was thinking we'd go get pizza or something for supper."

"That sounds fine to me," Ginny replied, starting to put up the groceries she had picked up. Harry started to help her, making comments on some of the things Ginny had picked up.

"Oh good you got more Frosted Flakes," Harry said, excitedly.

Ginny smiled at him, noticing that he sometimes would act younger than his twenty years. She got out the milk and orange juice she picked up and got the pumpkin juice to put it in the refrigerator.

"I picked up some bridal magazines today and I realized that we need to get on the ball to plan our wedding. I mean it's January and we've only decided that we're going to get married at the Burrow, we're wearing Muggle wedding attire, and we're getting married on June 30th."

"First off, take a breath," Harry directed. "Second, we can sit down and make some decisions on the wedding."

"Okay. I do know that I don't want to hire a wedding planner. I think we can plan the wedding ourselves."

"You also got a notebook and a planner for the wedding planning," Harry added. "Let's go and get some dinner and come back here, and we'll start planning."

They left the flat, Harry locking the door behind them, and they left the building, hand in hand. They made some small talk on the way to the restaurant, about how their day was, what they were going to do with Teddy next weekend, and about Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter.

Harry opened the door to their favorite Chinese place, which was one of the decisions they had on their way to the restaurant, what they wanted to eat.

They got their usual order of sweet and sour chicken, lo-mien noodles, rice, pawns, and some eggrolls.

The walk back to the flat was slightly quicker than the walk to the restaurant. Ginny took the food to the kitchen when they returned to the flat. Harry headed to the bathroom to wash up while Ginny used the sink in the kitchen. When Harry returned to the kitchen, Ginny had the food out and was fixing drinks.

"I picked up more fizzy pop when I was at the store," Ginny said, handing Harry the glass of Coke.

Harry sat the glasses of Coke on the table and got out the silverware and plates.

"So," Ginny sighed when she sat down. "I already made a wedding notebook, planner, and maybe I need a folder too."

"What else do we need?" Harry asked.

"A budget," Ginny murmured. "I know that traditionally the bride's parents pay, but….."

"We can manage to pay for most of the things we need for the wedding. We can talk to your parents when we have dinner with them next week," Harry suggested.

"The next order of business to decide who's going to be in our wedding party," Ginny said, reading from a to-do list from a wedding magazine she had picked up that day.

"Well, I thought Ron would be my best man," Harry commented.

"And Hermione will be my maid of honor." Ginny paused. They shared a look for a second before they burst into laughter.

"Well, that's one decision out of the way," Harry said, picking up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

Ginny watched him with a look of envy on her face. She had tried to use chopsticks, failing miserably. Her first attempts when she and Harry went out for Chinese or Thai, she wasn't successful in getting the food in her mouth. The waitress would take pity on her and give her a fork.

It was entertainment for Harry, who could help but laugh at Ginny's attempts. The second time Ginny and Harry went out to eat and she tried using chopsticks, Harry had brought along a camera. She had threatened to withhold sex from him for a week if he so much as the thought of sharing the picture with anyone.

True to his word, Harry only developed them and slipped them in a box in the hall closet.

He told her that he could use it as blackmail at some point.

"I was thinking of asking Fleur to be in the wedding since I was in hers," Ginny said, making Harry pause.

"How many people do you think we should have in the wedding party?" Harry asked.

"Four." Ginny paused to take a drink. Sitting the glass down, she continued, "Counting Ron and Hermione on each side. For my wedding party, I was thinking of asking Fleur and Angelina as far as the family is concerned and then Luna. I thought once about naming Luna my maid of honor, but she wouldn't want the responsibility. She had mentioned it once when we met for lunch and weddings came up."

"She still in…..where is she again?" Harry asked.

"I've lost track," Ginny admitted. "Her last letter said she was heading to Africa, but I don't know she made it or not."

"Well, if you ask Fleur and Angelina, I can ask Bill and George. Do you think it would make it awkward for Luna if I asked Neville?"

Ginny thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No. They're friends despite the fact they tried having a relationship after the war. It just didn't work out and Luna told me when we saw Neville with Hannah that she's happy for him. You know Luna, she's a tough girl."

"She had to be, to survive…" Harry trailed off, not needing to mention the fact that Luna was a prisoner for months in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"She was also brave in Malfoy's trial. She had been through so much and I couldn't believe how strong she was."

Harry looked at Ginny, knowingly. He had been sitting beside Ginny in the trial, awaiting her turn while hearing Luna's testimony. If Harry hadn't been holding Ginny by the waist, he was sure that Lucius Malfoy was going to be introduced to Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry knew that if that had happened, there would have been no charges as Ginny was considered one of the victims.

Luna had come home with them and the two girls went through a bottle of wine to decompress. Harry had managed to get them to take hangover potions with water before the effects began.

"What about Teddy? I want him involved somehow, but I don't know if I want the whole ring bearer and the flower girl thing because Vic isn't a year old yet."

"I thought we can come up with something for him," Harry replied.

"So we've got the wedding party decided, now we'll need to decide if we want to do an engagement party or not," Ginny said.

"I don't think I do, do you?"

"No."

"Then that's settled."

Ginny smiled, happy to have gotten started somewhere. She knew that the countdown to the Potter wedding had begun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The following Sunday afternoon found Harry and Ginny sitting at the table in the Burrow's kitchen, drinking tea and eating scones. Lunch had been over for hours and the family had left the Burrow, but Harry and Ginny had stayed back to talk with Molly and Arthur about the wedding.

Arthur came in from the back garden, seeing Bill off with Victoire. Fleur was in France as her father had suddenly taken ill that required him to be hospitalized. Bill had told the family that he had heard from Fleur and her father would be alright. Ginny had asked Bill to tell Fleur that she wanted to meet for lunch.

Bill had an idea why and promised his sister, he would pass the message to his wife. He had agreed to be a groomsman, happy to be part of his sister's wedding.

George and Angelina had both agreed after Ginny made George promise not to pull any pranks on her wedding and then asked if he could, with the help of Lee, provide a fireworks display later on the evening following the reception. He agreed, telling her he would do it for free as Harry still owned a part of the store.

Harry reminded him, he was more of the silent partner.

Harry had taken the opportunity last week when he and Ron went out for lunch to ask him to be his best man.

 _Harry and Ron walked into the small pub where they usually went to lunch when they had extra time. They were out following up on leads for a wizard who was wanted for selling potion ingredients illegally. It wasn't a major crime usually, but this one had been the cause of some deaths due to allergies and he was also wanted for the cause of the deaths._

" _What are we going to tell Robards?" Ron asked as they slid into a nearby booth._

" _That the leads were a bust," Harry replied. "There wasn't any evidence that he was in the area. He would probably more likely hiding out on Diagon Alley than anywhere in Muggle London._

 _The girl behind the bar came over to take their order. Since they were on the job, they ordered burgers, chips and a Coke._

" _There is something I want to ask you while we have a moment alone," Harry began._

" _What is it? Is it about my sister because mate, you're marrying her and you've been living with her for a few months now and…?"_

" _Ron," Harry cut him off. "Not that. I have something I want to ask you."_

 _If Ron was confused, he didn't show it. "Okay, what?"_

" _Will you be my best man?"_

 _There was a slight pause because Ron started laughing._

" _Of course, I'll be your best man. I'm honored, mate. Really."_

" _Good," Harry sighed. "I'm going to ask Bill, George, and Neville to be my groomsmen. Gin is asking Hermione to be her maid of honor and Fleur, Angelina, and Luna to be her bridesmaids."_

" _Won't that a little weird for Neville and Luna considering they dated for a while?"_

" _Their breakup wasn't bitter and they're still good friends," Harry reminded him._

 _They paused conversation when the food arrived._

" _By the way, in case I haven't said it, I'm happy for you two. I couldn't have picked anyone better for my sister than my best friend."_

" _Thanks, Ron."_

 _Another pause and then Ron said, "Just remember, best friend or not, you hurt her and I'll….."_

" _I know Ron, you'll kill me and make it look like an accident. Just so you know, the same goes for you if you hurt Mione. She's like a sister to me."_

" _I know mate. I know."_

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Molly asked, coming to the table with a cup of tea for herself and Arthur. Ginny hid a smile when she noticed her mother fixing her father's tea and then handing it to him. She did the same thing for Harry if she was the first one up.

"Well, Harry and I wanted to talk to you about the wedding," Ginny began.

"What about the wedding, you're still getting married here, aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we are. We wanted to…." Ginny trailed off, not really sure how to approach the question.

"We want to talk to you about the budget for the wedding," Harry said, breaking the ice.

"Oh, okay. What about it?" Molly asked.

"Well, Harry and I were talking and we know it's tradition for the bride's parents to pay for everything, but we thought we'd pay for some things."

"And we'll pay for other things," Arthur finished. "I don't think that would be a problem. Don't you Molly?" He directed the question to his wife.

"No, I don't see that would be a problem."

With that out of the way, Ginny and Harry went on to tell Molly and Arthur the planning they had gotten done so far. Ginny had also used this time to tell Molly that she wanted a simple wedding, also mentioning she had no intentions in hiring a wedding planner. She was also going to ask Fleur if she could do hair and makeup for herself and the bridesmaids.

"Can we buy your dress?" Molly asked.

Ginny glanced at Harry for a moment, who gave her an 'it's your decision look'. Arthur smiled. They were already commutating like a married couple.

"Sure," Ginny replied. "Hermione told me about some stores in Muggle London that sell wedding dresses. She got a catalog from her Mum from one and the price doesn't seem to be that bad. She said she would offer to help you convert galleons into Muggle money."

Molly nodded and they started talking about some of the ideas they each had.

Arthur glanced at Harry and motioned with his head and he followed his future father in law out to the back garden.

"Where about are you two thinking of having the ceremony?"

"Around the same area that Bill and Fleur had theirs," Harry replied. "Ginny doesn't want to walk that far in heels."

Arthur glanced in the kitchen window, smiling at seeing his wife and daughter talking.

"I hope this isn't the calm before the storm," he murmured.

Harry turned to him. "You're waiting for the arguing to begin aren't you?"

"Yes," Arthur deadpanned. "This is different from the boys' weddings. This is Ginny's and Molly, no doubt, has been planning it since the day she was born. But she understands that Ginny doesn't want a big wedding."

"The guest list is the next hurdle," Harry said. "I know I don't want to invite."

"Your relatives?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I haven't seen them since I went to get my stuff."

"Ginny told us you finally stood up to them."

Harry nodded. He had unleashed sixteen years of bottled up emotions in the span of twenty minutes, leaving without another word to his relatives. Dudley was the only one who reached out to him and they were still on fairly good terms, only being polite in saying hello when they saw each other in public.

Vernon and Petunia, if Harry never saw them again, he would be thrilled.

"Does Ginny know that?" Arthur inquired.

"I told her," Harry whispered.

They went to the shed when the wind started to blow and Arthur showed him some of the things he had been working on. One was a swing to hang up in one of the trees when the weather got warm. Arthur was also working on building a sandbox and was thinking of getting a jungle gym. Victoire was the first of the Weasley grandchildren and Arthur wanted something for his grandchildren to have when they came to Granddad and Grandmum's

Ginny peeked in with Harry's coat over her arm, asking if he was ready to go.

She said bye to her father, while Harry went back in the Burrow to say bye to Molly. They met at the padlock and disapparated.

Arthur smiled as he watched them go and then disappear, walking back to the house. He paused at the back door and turned around to look out in the garden.

He could see grandchildren running around the yard, with Molly chasing after them with one on her hip.

He chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at dear?" Molly asked, from the sink.

Arthur paused, looking at the picture of Victoire and then the more recent family picture.

"I was thinking about the family we created and the future of this family." Turning to his wife, he said, "Mollywobbles, I think we need to expand the kitchen."

Turning around Molly asked, "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling this family is going to get bigger."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We could do what Percy did," Harry suggested.

Ginny looked up from the wedding planning checklist. "What? Elope?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

"That will go over well with Mum," Ginny snorted. "'Harry and I got married last week, can you pass the potatoes?' Do you not remember Mum's reaction?"

Harry paled slightly. Following the announcement, Molly asked to see them in the sitting room. Once she and Arthur left the kitchen with Percy and Audrey, the rest of the family listened to Molly's rant about how she was disappointed that Percy would make sure a hasty decision.

Bill and Charlie kept glancing at each other, while Ron and George were struggling to keep from cracking up. Percy was, in Molly's eyes, the perfect child. He could do no wrong.

Now, he had taken away the chance for Molly to plan another wedding.

Like any other times when Molly was upset about something, she baked and if she didn't bake, she cleaned. She had baked so many biscuits, scones, and cookies that she sent them to work with Arthur, sent some to George to set on the counter at the joke shop, and then she sent some to Harry and Ron in the Auror office.

Harry and Ron had even once found out Robards favorite treat and asked Molly to make some while she was in a baking frenzy. She sent the tin of the shortbread biscuits and they left them on the desk, in hopes that it might make their boss in a better mood and not be mad that they hadn't captured the potion guy yet.

Robards figured it out, and to their surprise, gave them a week extension before the case would be given to another set of Aurors. Harry and Ron's luck had been turned, but not in the way they thought. The potion guy that was wanted was found in an alley behind the joke shop and George had called Ron and Harry to investigate.

Robards cursed when he arrived on the scene and called for the homicide department.

"I've been a part of the Aurors for almost three years and I didn't know we a homicide department," Ron whispered as they waited beside the back entrance to the shop. They had already talked to George and Harry had made a copy of the surveillance video. The cameras ran under a special charm, and under invisible charms to keep them hidden."

"I didn't know that neither," Harry murmured. He glanced down at the tape in his hand and asked Ron, "Butter or sweet and salty?"

"Butter," Ron replied. "How in the world you can eat the sweet and salty is beyond me."

When Harry and Ron would have to watch the surveillance videos, they would pop popcorn. Sometimes it was a snack, others it was called lunch.

"Harry?"

Harry was brought back to reality with Ginny's voice. He looked up at her, asking if she said anything.

"No, I was just trying to get your attention," Ginny murmured. "Okay, it looks like all we need to do now is to start the guest list, find a florist, and a photographer. Mum will cater the whole thing, plus the cake with help from Andromeda, so that takes care of the food and the cake."

"I don't want to invite my relatives," Harry said, suddenly. "I know you want to invite the girls from the team and Gwenog and Gwendolyn and I'll invite some of the guys from the office and Maisy. Other than that, our close friends are in the wedding party, it would be family."

"And Minerva and Hagrid," Ginny added.

"Them too," Harry murmured. "How are we going to keep this from becoming a three-ring circus?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "But we need to make a decision on this before we order invitations which need to go out in April."

"It's not even February," Harry reminded her.

"I know that."

Ginny got up from her chair and sat down in Harry's lap. She looked into the green eyes, she fell in love with and whispered, "I can't wait for June to get here. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't either," Harry whispered. Slowly their lips met and they kissed. Only when it was starting to get heated did Harry stop long enough to pant.

"Bedroom?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," Ginny panted.

Together they raced to the bedroom where they began in what Ginny would soon call, practice for the wedding night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The little restaurant in Diagon Alley hadn't been open for long when Ginny arrived for lunch with Fleur. To her surprise, she was the first to arrive and took a seat at a table near the window. She took off her coat, hanging it and her handbag on the chair and sat down. She ordered a glass of iced tea and told the waiter she was waiting for someone.

Fleur entered the restaurant a few minutes later, smiling when she saw Ginny and approached the table. She took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair with her handbag.

"Hello Ginny," She greeted her sister in law, along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Fleur. How's your father?" Ginny asked.

"Good, his home. Driving Mama crazy," Fleur chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I have a day off from conditioning and I thought we'd get together and talk."

The waiter brought Ginny's iced tea and Fleur ordered water with some lemon. When he left, Ginny decided to get what she wanted to ask out of the way.

"Fleur, there is a reason I asked you to lunch," Ginny began. "Harry and I have been talking and I've decided to ask you if you would like to be a bridesmaid in my wedding?"

Fleur, for a moment, was speechless. She nodded and then verbally answered, "Yes, I will be honored. Thank you, Ginny."

"I asked Angelina and Luna to be bridesmaids too, and Harry asked George, Bill, and Neville to be his groomsmen. Ron and Hermione are, obliviously, best man and maid of honor."

"Oh, I think this wedding is going to be one of the best in the family," Fleur said. "I'm happy for you and Harry and Bill and I wish you both years of happiness."

"Thank you, Fleur," Ginny murmured. "I haven't made the appointment yet, but I would like you and the girls, along with Mum to accompany me wedding dress shopping. I was thinking since we're getting married in June, we're going with a more Muggle style of clothing."

"I know someone who does alternations if you like I can give you her contact information?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, that would great. Mum is going to cater the wedding along with the cake with help from Andromeda. Would you happen to still have the information for the girls who did your hair? I have someone in mind for makeup, but not for hair."

Fleur nodded and said she would owl her the information for the hairdresser and the seamstress later.

They ordered their meals and made small talk, mostly talking about the wedding. Ginny asked Fleur if she had an idea of how she could involve Victoire in the wedding. Fleur smiled and said they could figure something out.

"Thank you, Ginny," Fleur said, as the meal was winding down.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For giving me a chance," Fleur replied. "I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I'm glad we can have a good relationship as sisters."

Ginny smiled. "Me too. I think a lot of it was, it was all a big surprise and so sudden that we didn't have time to really process it. I tend to follow Mum's lead sometimes, unfortunately."

"That's okay. I think since Bill and I got married and I had Vic, my relationship with Molly has improved a lot."

Ginny smiled, softly. "You gave her and Dad a grandchild, who may I add might have every male in the family wrapped around her finger, including my soon to be husband."

Fleur chuckled. Ginny was right. Outside of Bill and Fleur, Harry was the first person in the family Victoire walked to. When it was apparent she was coming toward him, Harry held out his arms and said, "Come here, pretty girl." When she reached him, Harry picked her up and asked if she wanted to spend time with Uncle Harry.

Ginny had watched him with Victoire and Teddy, smiling how good he was with kids.

"He'll make a wonderful father one day," Fleur said.

"He will," Ginny agreed. Even though she wanted to wait a few years, she couldn't wait to make Harry a father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Bill's office at Gringotts.

"Come in," he called.

Harry opened the door and peeked his head in. "Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in Harry."

Harry entered the office, shutting the door behind him and sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I need a favor," Harry began. "Is there a way you can transfer money from my vault to your parents?"

"Without them knowing? Not really. But they wouldn't know where the money came from. Does this have something to do with Mum catering the wedding or is Ginny worried about….?"

"It's actually beyond that," Harry admitted. "Every summer since I was twelve I spent part of the summer with your parents. I know, having one extra person to feed made it harder for them and then with Hermione, it was even harder. I want to pay them back for taking care of me all these years and this is one of the ways I thought I would do it. They wouldn't take it if I handed it to them."

"So having money transferred from your vault to theirs is the only way you can."

Harry nodded. "Plus, it would help with the expenses of feeding, however many people show up to the wedding, which we haven't decided on yet."

"I'm surprised Mum isn't breathing down your necks to get that done," Bill stated.

"I'm surprised _Hermione_ isn't breathing down our necks," Harry added.

Bill laughed, knowing his soon to be sister in law can be bossy at times.

"How much do you want to transfer?" Bill asked.

Harry handed him a folded piece of parchment. Bill unfolded it and looked at the amount. He didn't show any reaction on his face.

"Okay, I'll to it that this gets done and if Mum asks….."

"It didn't come from me," Harry said. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of Molly's wrath and can we keep this between us? Ginny doesn't know I'm doing this either."

Bill nodded. "Secret is safe with me."

Harry left Bill's office after signing the paperwork to transfer funds to another vault. He walked out of the bank, heading down to the Leaky Caldron where he would floo back to the office.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked him the second he returned to his office.

"I had some business with Bill I needed to take care of while I was thinking about it. Why?" Harry inquired.

"Robards called for an emergency meeting, he didn't say why or what it was for."

Harry froze. "Ron, usually when Robards calls for an emergency meeting, it usually means there is a mission involved."

"I know that, Mate," Ron deadpanned.

He and Harry left the office and headed to the conference room, hoping against hope that I wasn't a mission. Luck wasn't on their side when Robards announced after entering the room.

"Check your passports, lads, you're going to France."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun wasn't up yet when Harry and Ginny entered the Atrium by the way of floo. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up to the second floor. She held on tightly to his hand, afraid to let go as if she did he would be gone.

When they approached the Auror office, they found eerily quiet and almost empty with just those on the night shift, finishing up their shift. Ginny followed Harry to the conference room where the Aurors were meeting before they left for the Portkey office to catch the Portkey taking them to France.

Robards and his wife greeted them when they walked in and Ginny noticed Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap in the corner. She got up when Harry and Ginny entered the room and hugged them both.

She hugged Harry tightly and pulled his head to her mouth so she could whisper in his ear.

"Bring him back to me, please," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I will try to, Mione. I promise," Harry replied.

Ginny approached her brother and pulled him in a hug that rivaled their mothers.

"Bring him back, Ron," Ginny whispered.

"I will Ginny bug," He replied, using Ginny's old childhood pet name. "I promise you I will."

Hermione and Ginny swapped, spending the time they had left with their respective boyfriends. When the clock reached six thirty, Robards called for them to head to the Portkey office, the wives and girlfriends will follow and they can say their goodbyes in the waiting area of the Portkey office.

Ginny tightened the grip on Harry's hand as they walked to the lift to head to the Portkey office. Everything became a blur at that moment. One second she was standing next to Harry waiting for the lift and the next she was standing in the waiting area of the Portkey offices, watching Harry get checked in.

When he finished, he approached her, taking her hand and nodding with his head in the direction of an empty corner of the small waiting area. Ginny followed him and before she could stop herself, she threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head in his chest.

"It's only for a week," Harry whispered, kissing her head. He knew why Ginny was having a hard time this time around. They were engaged, they were getting married. Last time Harry was her boyfriend. Yes, she reacted in a similar fashion, but not to this degree of holding on to him so tightly that she almost broke his hand or cut off his breathing.

"I know," Ginny replied, softly.

Ginny backed up an inch and looked up when Harry moved his hand to her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too.

Ginny swallowed back a sob and reached up, cupping the back of Harry's head with her hand.

"Come back to me."

Harry leaned in close and replied, "Always."

Slowly, they leaned for a kiss, deepening it for a second and kissing as if it would be there last. When they broke apart, Harry hugged Ginny close to him. Over her shoulder, he saw Ron and Hermione. Ron had picked up off the floor and they were snogging like they did before the battle.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you," Ginny whispered, against his lips as she kissed once more.

It was time for Harry and the other Aurors going on the mission to take a hold of the Portkey. Ginny watched as Harry joined Ron and Neville. Neville and Ron waved to her. Ginny blew Harry one final kiss and waved, noticing that Hannah and Hermione had joined her on either side.

Harry waved back, mouthing, "I love you."

The three girls watched as the Portkey glowed and then in a flash they were gone.

Ginny reached over, wrapping an arm around Hermione and Hannah's waist.

"It's going to be a long week."


	5. Say Yes to a Dress

**Say Yes (To a Dress)**

The mission, unfortunately, lasted longer than a week. It lasted two weeks. Harry and Ron had both sent word to their fiancées about the change in plans. Needless to say, neither Ginny nor Hermione was happy about it. It meant that the mission could go on for longer than originally planned. Ginny hoped for everyone's stake that that wasn't going to be the case. She knew how important this mission was and just hoped that Harry came home to her.

On Valentine's Day, she and Hermione got together at her and Harry's flat and watched movies. Since they both were alone, Hermione decided to stay with Ginny, not wanting to be alone. If she wasn't staying with Ginny, she was staying with her mother. Charlie had come in for a visit and decided to stay with Ginny instead of the Burrow. Molly was very much understanding since he came to the Burrow, while Ginny was gone to practice or out running errands.

She had put the wedding planning on hold, not wanting to make any decisions without Harry. He had told her very early on in their wedding planning, as long as she was happy, he was happy. But still, she wanted his approval. It was his wedding too.

But for Harry, he wanted Ginny to have the wedding she dreamed about. He told her it was her day and he wanted her to have to want she wanted.

Ginny slept in Harry's T-shirts and wore his jumpers around the flat. Hermione didn't comment as she wore Ron's T-shirts and jumpers. Ginny didn't bat an eye when Hermione showed up wearing a Chudley Cannons shirt.

Because the boys were gone didn't mean that they put off planning their respective weddings. Hermione and Ginny made appointments for wedding dress shopping and since Ginny was getting married first, she had the first appointment.

They looked into photographers, which Dennis had picked up Colin's camera and become a photographer in honor of his late brother. When Ginny met him to discuss the possibility of hiring him to take pictures, he said that he would be honored to be their wedding photographer. Not only was Colin was a good friend to Ginny, but to Harry as well, despite their rocky start. Harry had even tutored Colin and Dennis in Defense.

After Colin's memorial, Dennis approached Harry and Ginny to thank them for coming and assured Harry there were no hard feelings between them. He also gave them an envelope full of pictures that Colin had taken, mostly of the two of them. Ginny had a few of them in frames, hanging on the walls in the flat and had one of Harry and her in their Gryffindor Quidditch uniform in her locker at Holyhead Stadium.

Ginny decided to make an executive decision and hire Dennis to do their pictures. Hermione also hired him, after seeing his portfolio and the fact he could do both wizarding and Muggle pictures. She knew her mother would want the Muggle version of her wedding pictures. Ginny knew that Harry would want a mix so that they could display the Muggle ones and keep the wizarding ones in an album. They would charm them if someone who wasn't magical were going to see them.

At least the wedding planning and review what still needed to be done gave Ginny and Hermione something to keep their mind off the boys and the mission they were on.

But little did the two girls know that it wouldn't be much longer before their fiancés were home where they belonged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the Auror department, somehow able to remain standing, despite his exhaustion. He stretched, feeling his back and his neck pop as he moved. He barely had a chance to move when the floo flared and Ron tumbled out of the fireplace, knocking into Harry and causing them to both to fall into the floor. Ron had a knack for being near Harry when they were flooing or using a Portkey. Ron always would knock into Harry, causing them both to fall down.

"Get off me, you Tosser!" Harry growled.

Ron got up, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry let him help pull him up off the floor. They picked up their rucksacks and tossed them beside their chair in the conference table in the first conference room. They would discuss the mission before being allowed to head home where they would be for three days as it was procedure following a mission, especially a long one like the one they had just got home from.

"Is that time?" Ron asked, noting the time.

"Is it morning or evening?" Harry inquired, also seeing the time.

"Morning," Dawlish answered, coming in the conference room. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah," Ron answered while Harry yawned.

"Well, I'll sit in the meeting as I would need to give Robards a report on what happened here while he was gone."

"Does the head always go?" Ron asked.

"Not usually, but Robards wanted to see to it that this one was captured. This particular Death Eater was responsible for the murder of his youngest son."

Ron and Harry nodded, knowingly as they were on the case and that was the reason they were included in this mission.

Harry sat down in the chair beside Ron, scrubbing his face with his hands and leaned back in the chair. The Death Eater they were hunting for, wasn't very smart and they had no problem tracking him down and apprehending him, which Robards had the privilege of slipping on the Auror grade handcuffs.

Harry knew how he felt as he had the privilege of arresting Umbridge.

He and Ron turned at the sudden noise, only to find that it was Dawlish, making a fresh pot of tea and coffee.

"Good idea," Harry mumbled.

"Coffee or tea?" Dawlish asked.

"Tea," Harry and Ron answered in unison.

Dawlish flicked his wand at two cups when the tea was ready and poured tea into the two cups. When he was finished, he flicked his wand again and the cups went sailing to Harry and Ron, landing in front of them and a tray of cream, milk, and sugar was sitting on the table.

"Thanks," Harry and Ron said in unison again. They took a sip, only to find it was really strong.

"That's strong," Ron sighed. "Wonder how long this would take?"

"I say not too long," Harry replied. "Considering some of us are going on thirty-six to forty-eight hours with no sleep."

"How long has it been since you two slept?" Dawlish asked.

"Forty-eight," Ron replied, as Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I also didn't sleep much the entire time we were gone," Harry admitted. Turning to Ron, he added, "I knew you snore, but not like you did when we were in that tent."

"I couldn't help it!" Ron exclaimed. "And you're one to talk, you snore too."

"But it's nothing like your snoring, I feel for Hermione. I don't know she sleeps with that snoring."

"Shut it, you Git!" Ron exclaimed.

After a half hour later, when everyone who was on the mission or involved in the case were gathered in the conference room, sipping on tea or coffee, Robards came stumbling out of the fireplace. Dawlish approached him to tell him that he needed to tell him something after the meeting was over. When Dawlish left and shut the door behind him, the meeting got underway.

"Alright, you lot, you're free to go. Go home, get some rest, kiss the wife or the girlfriend and I'll see you in a few days," Robards said at the end of the meeting.

The Aurors slowly filed out of the room, leaving the department. Ron and Harry headed down to the Atrium, sleepily. Some of the Ministry workers were starting to arrive to work. They waved to those who worked in their department. Kingsley waved at them as he was talking with Amos Diggory.

Arthur came through the floo and smiled when he seen Ron and Harry. He approached the boys.

"I see you're back," He said as he hugged Ron, first, and then Harry. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Dad," Ron assured him.

"Well, your mother will sleep better knowing you're safe," Arthur said, picking up his messenger bag. "I'll let you two, go so you can get some rest. You both look like you've been up for a while."

After Arthur left Harry and Ron headed to the floos, as they were too tired to apparate home.

"See you later, Mate," Ron murmured, around a yawn.

"See you later."

Harry picked up floo powder and called out his floo address. He tumbled out of the floo into his and Ginny's sitting room. He knew Ginny didn't have practice and didn't think she had plans. But he knew that she would go somewhere so Harry could have some peace and quiet to get some sleep.

He looked in the kitchen to see if Ginny was in there and found it empty as if someone was in the sitting room, they could see into the kitchen with a half wall. This set up allowed for Ginny to be in the kitchen and he could be in the sitting room and they could talk or if they had guests, everyone could talk.

He walked towards their bedroom, hearing her in the bathroom.

She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"I thought we were meeting in Diagon Alley?"She called her eyes still on the mirror as she finished her makeup.

"I leave and you've already found another bloke?" Harry asked.

Ginny spun around to find Harry leaning against the door frame in the bathroom, casually, with a lopsided grin on his face. She immediately flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry smiled and breathed in her familiar flowery scent, lifting her off the ground, to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Did you just get back?" Ginny asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Earlier this morning," Harry replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "Where are you going?"

"Dress shopping with the girls and Mum." When she was placed back on her feet, she stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to meet his for a lingering kiss.

"I missed you," Harry whispered against her lips.

"I miss you too." Ginny just then noticed the shadows under his eyes. She gripped his chin, gently pulled his head down. "You look exhausted."

"I am," Harry sighed. "I've been up for almost 48 hours."

"Straight?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "Go to bed. Maybe when I get back from shopping we can grab some dinner or something."

"Okay," Harry murmured, kissing Ginny once more before turning around and heading back to the bedroom, shuffling. He had just enough energy to strip down to his boxers and let Ginny help pull a shirt over his head before collapsing onto the bed.

Ginny slipped on her boots and grabbed her coat, flinging it on the bench in front of the bed. She picked up a quilt thrown in the armchair and threw it over Harry. She bent to take his glasses off for him, sitting them on the nightstand and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you later."

Harry grunted in response. Ginny walked to the doorway with her handbag and her coat, turning around to look back at Harry. She sighed in relief and left the flat quietly, heading to first, the Leaky Cauldron where she was meeting Molly and then heading to the bridal shop that Hermione had found.

She hoped that she would find a dress today.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Luna, and Hermione entered the bridal shop. As they approached the reception desk, they noticed the dresses on the manikins that lined the entryway.

"Hello, welcome to Bridal by Rory, how may I help you?" The girl behind the desk asked.

"I have an appointment for 11," Ginny explained.

"What is the name for the appointment?"

"Weasley," Ginny replied.

"I see you're down for 11. Follow me and one of the girls will be with you in a moment."

Ginny led her small group into the sitting area where they would wait for a consultant. They didn't have to wait long until a woman dressed in a black top and pants came in the room.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea. Who's my bride?" She asked.

Ginny raised her hand. "Me."

"Alright, and who do you have with you today?"

"My mother, Molly, my sister in laws Fleur and Angelina, who are my bridesmaids, my best friend Luna, who's another bridesmaid and my best friend Hermione, my maid of honor," Ginny explained, motioning to each woman during her introduction.

"Great. Do you have any idea of what you're looking for?" Chelsea asked.

"I know what I don't want more than I know what I want," Ginny admitted.

"That's fine," Chelsea assured her. "Let's go and look and see if we can find you a dress."

Ginny, Molly, Fleur, Angelina, Luna, and Hermione followed Chelsea and started looking at the different dresses.

"What do you not want Ginny?" Angelina asked.

"No poof, no ball gown," Ginny said, firmly. "Really, I'm drawn more to I think its called form fitting?"

"Like the Trumpet style or A-Line?" Chelsea inquired.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"The dresses you're referring to are this way." She led the group to the dresses Ginny described and started pulling off dresses to look at them.

"I never asked about the budget," Chelsea stated, realizing that she never asked Ginny about the budget."

Molly heard and said, "We'll talk about that later."

Ginny shared a look with Hermione and continued to look at dresses. When they pulled out the ones that Ginny liked, Chelsea led her into the dressing room to begin trying on."

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Molly. "Harry's taking care of this, isn't he?"

Molly smiled. "He came by the house before he left on the mission. He said that he would like to help get Ginny's dress. He'll cover what Arthur and I can't," she replied.

Hermione smiled. She knew that Harry wanted Ginny to be happy and if there was something she wanted for the wedding, but was afraid her parents can't afford, he would see to it that she got it. It was her day as much as it was his and he wanted her to have the wedding she always wanted.

Ginny came out in the first dress, one that she had picked herself, making the group gasp and aw, as Ginny stepped onto the platform.

"This A-line wedding dress embodies effortless classic elegance thanks to its simple lines, sweetheart neckline, and all over lace. A subtle gathering at the hip creates a bit of intrigue as the skirt cascades in a petal-like layer," Chelsea explained.

"Is that, a train?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, a Chapel train," Chelsea replied. "What do you think?"

"I like it, it's comfortable," Ginny stated. "I can move without problems. I can sit in it." She lowered herself to a semi-sitting position, making the girls laugh. "I think this is a contender."

She turned around to face the group.

"It's beautiful," Fleur said.

"It is," Angelina agreed.

"It has a zipper closure to make it easy to get on and off, if you decide to change into something for the reception," Chelsea noted.

"Mum, what do you think?" Ginny asked Molly. Molly, as expected, started to tear up.

Immediately, a box of tissues was passed down to Molly, who took it and pulled out one tissue, wiping her eyes. Finally, she said, "It's beautiful, Ginny."

"This dress is 700 pounds," Chelsea said, telling the price.

"That's manageable," Molly noted.

"Ready for the next dress, Ginny?" Chelsea asked.

Ginny nodded and headed back to the dressing room.

"Who picked out that one?" Angelina asked.

"I think Ginny did," Hermione replied.

They paused their conversation when Ginny came out in the second dress.

"This is a Sweetheart Trumpet Wedding Dress with a Beaded Sash. It has the chapel train as well and a fully lined lace-up back. This figure-flattering, scalloped-hem lace wedding dress makes a timelessly chic statement." Chelsea turned to Ginny and asked, "What do you think of this dress?"

"I'm not really crazy about the lace up the back," She admitted.

"While its figure flattering, I think that it makes you look like you're struggling to breathe," Fleur said. She was the one who picked the dress but seeing it on Ginny, it did really compliment her at all.

"I agree."

"I like the first one better," Hermione admitted and the others agreed with her.

Ginny went back to the dressing room to change into the third dress. When came out, Molly had to hold back a gasp. The dress, Ginny was wearing was the one she had picked.

"Is this the one you picked Mum?" Ginny asked.

Speechless, Molly nodded. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"This simple and elegant crinkle chiffon wedding dress is a true classic. The strapless silhouette features figure-flattering asymmetrical draping. Add a sash for a bit of sparkle, or leave unadorned for a chic, straightforward look," Chelsea said. "And unlike the previous dress, this one has a back zipper."

"I really like this dress," Ginny said, turning to look at the different sides of the dress. She was smiling so big, bigger than anyone had ever seen her smile, that the cause wasn't Harry.

"I do, too. It flatters you more than the other one," Fleur stated.

"I think this one will be a contender," Ginny told Chelsea.

"Alright, are we ready for the next one?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

As she walked back to the dressing room, Hermione turned to Luna, Fleur, and Angelina and said, "I think that is it. That's the dress."

"Do you really think so," Luna asked.

"I do. I really do," Hermione murmured.

"She was smiling brighter in that dress," Angelina noted. "I remember shopping for my wedding dress. Mum said that every bride knows when she's found her dress."

"I heard Mum say that too," Hermione said.

"I don't think I seen Ginny smile that big when she tried on the other dresses," Molly stated.

"She didn't," Fleur confirmed.

They paused when Ginny came out in the fourth option. This was one, was one that Luna and Hermione had found, both knowing that Ginny wanted something more form fitting.

"This is a Chiffon Lace with a Sweetheart neckline," Chelsea began. "The thoughtfully designed shirred bodice nips in at the waist for the most flattering silhouette. This also has a chapel train, a zipper in the back and is fully lined. The price of this dress is 250 pounds."

"It's a beautiful dress," Molly stated.

"It looks beautiful on you Ginny," Hermione commented.

"I agree with Hermione," Luna said.

"You two found this one didn't you?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione and Luna in the mirror.

"Yes," the girls replied.

"Are you still leaning towards the last one?" Angelina asked.

Ginny paused for a second before she nodded. She really loved that dress. "I am," she admitted.

"Would you want to put it back on?" Chelsea asked.

Ginny looked at her friends and her mother. "I think I do," she said.

"Alright, let's go put it back on."

When Ginny left to return to the dressing room, Hermione smiled and Angeline mouthed, "I knew it."

As she returned to the viewing area, she was smiling so big that Hermione was sure her cheeks were straining.

Stepping onto the platform, her smile, if possible, widen.

"Is this the dress?" Chelsea asked.

Ginny took a moment to glance at her friends, and then to her mother. Molly was now crying for real, along with a Fleur and Hermione.

Ginny fanned her, stating, "Don't. I'll start crying too."

Everyone chuckled and then Molly said, "Ginny, this dress is almost like it was made for you."

"Would you like to know the price?" Chelsea asked.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, softly.

"220 pounds," Chelsea replied.

Molly stood up, approaching Ginny. "There's something you should know," she said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's going to help us cover whatever is left of the cost after your father and I pay for the dress."

Ginny's eyes widen. "Really?" She whispered.

Molly nodded.

Ginny smiled, turning back to the mirror. "I love that man," she whispered.

"Would you like for us to jack you up?" Chelsea asked.

"What does that mean?" Ginny inquired.

"We add accessories like a veil, a sash, and some jewelry, which are optional to purchase with your dress."

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was more than she could ever ask for. It was comfortable, fit her like a glove. She could imagine herself wearing this dress at her wedding.

"Let's do it," Ginny said.

In short order, a sash was added, matching the color of the wedding, which Harry and Ginny decided to go with red and silver. Red was for Gryffindor and silver was in place of gold as Ginny didn't really like the color. She had two different reds to pick from and Hermione and Angelina assured her that the one called Cherry matched the color perfectly and was close to the Gryffindor red, only a little softer.

They added a veil and some earrings and a necklace, pulling Ginny's hair back. Ginny had closed her eyes as they worked, wanting to see the finished product.

Everyone on the couch closed their eyes as well, as they wanted to see the finished product as well.

"Alright Ginny, open your eyes."

Ginny opened them and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. Molly, Angelina, Fleur, Hermione, and Luna gasped when they saw Ginny, Molly started crying.

"This is more than I could ever imagine."

"You look beautiful," Hermione stated. Angelina, Fleur, and Luna agreed.

"Mum?" Ginny said, looking at Molly in the mirror.

With tears running down her cheeks, she sniffed and said, "You look beautiful, Ginny. So beautiful."

Chelsea walked over and asked, "So, Ginny. Are you saying yes to the dress?"

Ginny didn't hesitate and said, "Yes!"

Hermione, Luna, Angelina, and Fleur all cheered. They got up and hugged Ginny and gathered in for a photo as Hermione had brought her camera. Chelsea was more than happy to take the picture.

When they finished at the bridal shop, they left with the dress in hand. Fleur was a seamstress on the side and had agreed to do the alterations on Ginny's dress as well as the bridesmaids. Molly would help her with the alterations.

Hermione, Angelina, Luna, and Fleur were waiting for Ginny to change and Molly to come back from talking with Chelsea about paying for the dress when Luna asked.

"Is this the one with the zipper in the back?"

"Yes," Fleur replied.

"You don't want to know where my mind just went," Hermione wheezed.

"Where?" Angelina asked.

"Well, the dress has the zipper and I thought 'well that would make it easier for Harry'"

Angelina, Fleur, and Luna laughed.

"I could imagine Harry's face when he sees Ginny in that dress," Luna said when they calmed down.

When Molly came back with Ginny and the dress in a garment bag, they left the bridal shop, heading to where Hermione and Ginny had parked their cars. Molly carefully hung the dress up in the back seat as Ginny sat her purse down and the bag that had the sash she had picked, having not decided on whether or not she's going with a veil.

Hermione had parked a few places down from Ginny and they decided to meet at a restaurant to celebrate Ginny finding her dress.

"Well, that's one thing done," Molly said, as Ginny pulled into traffic.

"A big thing done," Ginny amended.

"And there is so much left to be done."

"We'll get it all done, Mum," Ginny assured her.

She hoped she wasn't wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let me get this straight," Harry began. "I wasn't allowed to go shopping with you for your wedding dress, but you come with me to pick out the tux I will be wearing at our wedding."

"Correct," Ginny confirmed.

They were in the car, heading to the men's shop where Harry, Ron and some of the other Weasley men have gone to get their formal attire. This was where they went to get suits for the Ministry functions and Bill had used them when he was marrying Fleur and George used them when he married Angelina.

"I want to see what you pick so I can make sure it would flow with the wedding," Ginny explained.

"Don't get mad at me for saying for saying this," Harry warned. "But you just sounded like Hermione."

Ginny turned her head slowly, glaring at Harry. "Seriously?"

Before Harry said another word, Ginny said, "Although you are right. Our wedding happens before their wedding. She's going to make me crazy before then."

"Did I tell you what Ron and I did the other day at work?" Harry asked.

"No, what did you do?" Ginny inquired.

"We did something that we haven't done since fifth year when Hermione was OWLs crazy, we'd hide from her anywhere we could think of. We hid in the broom cupboard until she left the Auror Department."

"You didn't."

"We did. She never found us."

Harry pulled into a nearby car park, driving over a large parking, brick, making Ginny grab a hold of the handle above the door.

"Sorry."

"I don't know how you passed your driving test doing tricks like that," Ginny grumbled to herself.

Getting out of the car, Harry walked around to Ginny's side and opened the door, holding out his hand. She took it and let him help her out of the car. Holding hands, they walked to the store.

"Thank you, babe," Ginny murmured when Harry opened the door, holding it for her.

Marco Samson, the owner of the store looked up and noticed Harry and Ginny entering the store.

"Hello, how are we doing?" Marco asked, as he hugged Ginny and then Harry. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're looking for a suit for our wedding," Ginny explained.

"Congratulations. Let's go back here where our wedding attire is," Marco said, leading Harry and Ginny to the back.

There was a table off to the side where Marco let them for a wedding suit discussion as he called it.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Marco inquired, sitting down a notepad and pen.

"No thank you," Ginny replied, while Harry shook his head.

"Alright, so besides the groom, how many people are, we needing suits for?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, hoping she'd remember because his mind just went blank.

"Your mind went blank didn't it?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Besides me, there's three groomsmen, plus best man."

"And my dad makes six."

"Would you Dad want to get another suit?" Harry inquired.

"This might be a different one, then what Bill and George picked," Ginny said.

"What are your colors?" Marco asked.

"Red and gray," Ginny replied. "Colors that go with that are fine."

Marco pulled out a binder that had _Gray_ on the front and sides and opened to the front to a page that shows the different shades of gray.

"There are different shades of gray. Which one are you more drawn to?"

Ginny looked through the different shades of gray, noticing she kept coming back to the charcoal gray. She pointed to the charcoal gray.

"I'm drawn to the charcoal gray."

Marco turned to Harry, asking, "And you?"

"I think I'm with Ginny on the charcoal gray."

"We can try different shades of the darker gray when we try on the suits and the different styles."

Ginny sat her elbow on the table and then leaned her head on her fist.

"I know that face," Harry sighed. "What are you thinking Ginny?"

"I think I want to see some black as well as some gray. Because we have other redheads in the group, I think I want to stick to the darker grays or black."

"You must be a mind reader because I was thinking the same thing," Harry said.

Marco stood up and led Harry and Ginny to the fitting area. "Alright, let's get started."

Ginny sat down on the couch, smiling. "I need some popcorn," she said, making Marco and the other workers chuckle. "So I can enjoy the show."

"Ready for the first one Ginny?" Marco asked.

Ginny nodded. "Come on, Sexy Boy!" She called.

Harry came out in option one, which was traditional black with a white shirt and black tie.

"Baby!"

"Do you like this one?" Marco inquired.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Well?"

"I feel the urge to say Bond. James Bond," Ginny replied. "I'm not so sure. You?"

"Maybe we'll come back to this one," Harry decided.

"I just realized something," Ginny said, suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Baby, you're sexy!" She exclaimed.

Harry turned around her to her and asked, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I'm not. But I love seeing you dressed up."

Ginny loved seeing Harry dressed up, in something that wasn't jeans and a shirt. Jeans and pants, especially tight ones, outlined his bum every well. While Harry wasn't muscularly build, but Ginny found him to be the sexiest man in the world. Granted, she was biased as he was her boyfriend.

"What do you think of this one?"Marco asked when Harry stepped out in the second one.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

The suit was dark gray, almost black. But there was one thing Ginny wasn't crazy about.

"I don't like the vest," she said.

"I don't really like it either," Harry concurred.

"I think it blends into much," Ginny added.

"So not the white and the gray vest?" Marco asked.

"No," Ginny and Harry said in unison, and Ginny added, "But I do like the suit, though."

"Do you like it, Harry?" Marco.

"I actually do like it."

"I think the boys would like it," Ginny said, standing up, to get a closer look. "At a distance, it looks black, but up close it's dark gray.

"Okay, so we'll try a different vest and a different color tie."

Ginny returned to the couch to wait for Harry to come back out. When Harry stepped out in the same suit, but with a red and black striped.

Harry looked at Ginny's face in the mirror, noticing she had her serious face on. "You're not happy with this are you?"

"Not really," Ginny admitted.

"What do you want to try? The black suit again?"

"Is that okay with you? This is what you'll be wearing on our wedding day," Ginny said.

"I know that, but I want you to be happy with it," Harry retorted.

"I'm happy if you're happy with it," Ginny assured him.

Turning to Marco, Harry asked, "Can we see the black one with the vest and tie?"

"Same shirt?" Marco asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go and try the black again."

Ginny sat back down on the couch and waited for Harry to come back out. She didn't have to wait long until Harry stepped back out in the black suit with the red vest and tie.

"Oh honey," Ginny sighed.

"Is that a good, oh honey?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "I love it, I love everything about it."

Harry turned around to face Ginny. "What do think of doing the red and black striped tie instead of plain one?"

Ginny asked to see the striped one and then handed to it to Harry to change. Years of having a tie as part of their uniform gave Harry not only the knowledge of tying a tie but tying it quickly. Ginny helped straighten it and then stepped back.

Then Ginny nodded. "I love the striped one a lot better."

Turning to Marco, Harry said, "I think this is it."

"Alright then," Marco murmured.

While Harry changed back into his clothes, Ginny arranged for a time for Arthur to come and pick out his suit.

"Do you want to schedule the groomsmen as well?"

"Can we schedule that when he comes back for his second fitting?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. The groom usually does come with the groomsmen," the lady at the desk said.

When Harry finished changing back into his clothes, he joined Ginny at the front desk. He checked when Ginny scheduled his second fitting and made a note of when it is scheduled so that he could tell Ron, Bill, George, and Neville.

"Do you think we should schedule a time to bring in Teddy?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a second before nodding. "I think we should. I don't know what part he'll have, but I do want him to be involved."

After setting up a time to bring in Teddy, already knowing they would need to come up with something following the fitting, such as the promise of a treat, Harry and Ginny left the suit shop and headed back to the car, deciding to head to their favorite Pizza Express in Soho for lunch.

"That makes two major things done and a lot more to go," Ginny said as Harry pulled into traffic, heading to Soho.

"We'll get everything done, Gin. It's going to be okay."

There was so much left to be done for the wedding at the end of June and it was only February. Ginny knew that days like today when Harry was off from work would be few and far between, especially if they plan on taking a honeymoon directly following the wedding. But Harry was ready to sacrifice his days off if Ginny needed his help planning the wedding.

But would they get everything done in time?

 **AN: The dresses I describe that Ginny tried on and the dress she picked came from David's Bridal. After a Google search, I learned there is one in London, but this isn't the place Ginny goes to buy the dress. For Harry's wedding attire, I found a picture on Pinterest of exactly what I described. Links to see both will be on my profile. More wedding preparations to come in the next chapter, along with discussions for Harry's stag night and Ginny's Hen night, as well as some discussions of what do with a certain little godson**


	6. The Planning Continues

**The Planning Continues**

Ginny sat sideways in the driver's seat of Harry's car. She had driven to Westfield Mall to meet Hermione to go shopping, with the goal of trying to find shoes for their respective weddings. She was coming back to the flat when she swerved to miss a car and ended up with a flat tire. Because changing a flat tire wasn't included in her driving lessons Harry had given her that summer after Hogwarts, she had to find a phone to call Harry.

Thankfully, he was off from work that day, taking a personal day to get some things done for the wedding. After telling him what happened, he asked where she was. She told him the general location and he said he was on his way.

The sound of a motorcycle made her look to the right, and she smiled when she saw the familiar bike pull up behind her. The guy on the bike got off and pulled off his helmet. Ginny smiled when Harry pulled off his helmet and ran his free hand through his hair trying to get rid of helmet hair.

Hanging the helmet on the handlebar, Harry approached the car.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny breathed. She began to get up to check on the car, but Harry held up a hand and told her to stay put and he checked on the tire.

"What happened?" Harry looked at the tire that needed to be replaced.

Ginny explained that she swerved to miss a delivery truck that turned onto the road from an alley and she hit a pothole. She told him she heard a bang and then the car tilted towards the left side at the front. She had to wait until traffic cleared through the light nearby before she could get out to check the damage.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry inquired.

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes from the tears that had just appeared. She then felt herself being pulled up and into Harry's strong arms. She leaned her head against his chest, snuggling into his warmth against the cold early March wind.

"I'm alright," Ginny repeated.

They stayed in the embrace for another minute and then Harry returned her to the seat. Ginny turned herself to face the steering wheel. Harry reached around her and turned the key. The engine started breaking the silence on the quiet London street. He turned the heat up a notch and shut the door before walking around to the passenger side. He slipped in the passenger side, shutting the door.

"I'll change the tire when you've warmed up."

Ginny nodded, rubbing her hands together. Before Harry asked how her shopping trip had gone, Ginny began to tell Harry about trying to find shoes for her wedding dress.

"I had forgotten how long the dress was and how it looked and I wanted the shoes to go with the dress. So I told Hermione that we can wait to buy shoes after my first fitting which is next week. So now that I decided to wait to get wedding shoes. But I did find shoes for another occasion."

Harry winced, sympathetically.

"So now I've realized that we're getting married in June and I haven't done a darn thing besides choosing the dress and getting your tux ….Ginny trailed off.

Harry nodded, knowing what Ginny was talking about. The only thing Harry had picked with Ginny was the cake and the food. Everything else, he told Ginny to pick what she wanted, he was happy as long as she was happy. Ron had shared this piece of advice to Harry while helping Hermione planning their own wedding.

In truth, if Ginny was happy, that was all that mattered to Harry. He wanted her to have her dream wedding and had told Molly and Arthur he would, and wouldn't take no for an answer, help fit the bill. He just asked that Ginny would never know.

"We've got time," Harry assured.

Ginny nodded and let out the breath she had been holding.

"How about, I change the tire, we head home, order pizza, and have a warm bubble bath."

Ginny smiled softly, thinking of the warm bubble bath with Harry nestled beside her.

Turning off the engine, Harry stepped out of the car and popped the trunk by pressing the button on the key fob. Ginny stepped out of the car, sitting down the bench nearby. This gave her a view of Harry, kneeled down beside the car, changing the tire. She didn't question how he had learned how to change a tire. One of the things he often had to do for his relatives.

He had the tire changed in five minutes, working quickly to get Ginny home. He could have called a tow and had the car taken to a garage and taking Ginny home on the back of his motorcycle. But with the weather, she would likely get a cold. He didn't need the wrath of one Gwenog Jones for getting her star chaser sick.

"Done," he announced when he put the flat tire in the trunk and shut the lid.

"Thank you," Ginny said, hugging him.

"You're welcome. I'll follow you home," Harry said, picking up his helmet. The motorcycle was Sirius's and Harry had found it the summer after the war. He worked on it some during the summer and by the end of summer, Harry had it working. He had driven it on test runs to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron went with him the first two times and when Harry bought a purple helmet, he gave to Ginny as a way to invite her on a ride.

They had gone on a few rides that summer after the war and then the summer after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. It was something they did in the summer when the notion took.

Ginny slipped into the driver's seat and heard the engine of the motorcycle startup behind her. She glanced at the rearview mirror and smiled as she seen Harry looking at her through the rear window.

She gently pulled into the route of traffic and looked up briefly to see if Harry was behind her. He was.

They drove through downtown traffic and despite the fact that Harry could have easily slipped through the other vehicles, he followed her. As they approached the brick building that housed their flat, Ginny turned left on the street before they reached the building. She turned right into the garage that Herb and Hazel had added, but Harry and Ginny often chose to park on the street, but only when they needed the shade of the garage. The bike was stored in the garage all the time despite the weather.

Ginny pulled into Harry's parking spot in the garage and waiting until Harry pulled in and parked the bike beside the car, before getting out of the car, collecting her purse and shopping bag and walking around the car to meet Harry.

Harry slipped off the bike and then the helmet, tucking it under his arm.

"Can you order two pizzas?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

They walked around the back door and Harry opened it with his key. They entered the building, Harry let Ginny go in before him. They headed for the lift, not wanting to take the stairs.

When they reached their floor, Harry let Ginny out before him and headed to their flat. Harry unlocked the door and let Ginny go in first and then he walked down in, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want to have them delivered or want me to pick it up?" Harry asked.

"Deliver," Ginny replied, heading into the kitchen and getting a can of Diet Coke out of the refrigerator. Harry handed her the menu from the pizza place they frequent and they decided to go with the Margherita, which was Ginny's favorite. With the decision made, Harry called the order in and added an order of breadsticks.

Ginny walked into the bathroom, checking to see if they had a bottle of bubble bath in the bathroom. They did as Ginny was sure she had picked some up when she went to the shops the last time. She used it with Epsom Salt to relax after a long day of practice.

She put up her shoes she had bought and sat her purse in her armchair. She opened the door to her bureau and got out a pair of pajamas. She laid them on the bed before turning around and opening the door to Harry's bureau and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and his flannel pajama and laid them down on the bed. She took both her pajamas and Harry's to the bathroom and laid them down on the counter and then set out a few candles on the table she had beside the bathtub.

She had found the small white table one day while in IKEA and thought it would be perfect for beside the bathtub. It had in handy for Harry put his glasses on when he got in the shower or if he got in the tub with Ginny.

"Ginny, pizzas here," Harry called.

"Coming."

Entering the kitchen, she headed to the sink and washed her hands. "Add hand soap to the list for me, Harry," she said over her shoulder.

"I added to pick up some headache potions for me to have to at work," Harry informed her, as he added hand soap and laundry soap to the shopping list.

They fixed their plates of pizza and headed into the sitting room, deciding to watch some television while they ate. Ginny turned on the television and turned on _Sex and the City._ Harry didn't protest or argue to watch something else. Hermione was the one who introduced Ginny to the show and since then, they watched it, sometimes together and when they got together they would discuss the latest episode.

Harry and Ron would find themselves talking about it before they quickly changed the topic to something else.

"We need to pick out invitations," Ginny said when an advert began.

"We need to finalize the guest list, first," Harry reminded her.

"What about the last list we made?" Ginny suggested.

"The one where we added people from work?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"We're talking about close to….." Harry trailed off as he added up the guest list. "We're looking at anywhere from 150 to 200 people. And it's not for certain that all of them will come."

"And the only member in my family outside of brothers and their significant others and Mum and Dad we're inviting and it's mainly because we'll never hear the end of it, is Aunt Muriel."

"So when do we need to go and order invitations?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Ginny replied. "There is a place on Diagon Alley or we can go somewhere in Muggle London. Hermione told me where she's ordering her invitations and I thought to avoid being spotted, we'll go to the same place."

"I take it that Hermione picked somewhere in Muggle London." Ginny nodded. "Alright, we'll go tomorrow."

They cleaned up from their quick dinner, putting the leftover pizza in the refrigerator and then Ginny headed into the bathroom. She stopped up the tub and turned on the water, adjusting to lukewarm and poured in a half a cup of bubble bath. She returned to the bedroom and collected a clean pair of knickers and her pajamas. Laying them on the counter, she returned to the bathroom to the vanity she had sitting in the corner. Picking up a hair clip, she pulled her hair up in a bun, not in the mood to take it out of the ponytail.

When the water and the bubbles almost reached the top, she turned off the water and began to light candles, placing them around the tub and flicked her wand to allow them to float in the air. She turned off the light and in the candlelight, she stripped her clothes off and stepped into the tub.

"May I join you?"

Ginny turned her head, seeing Harry leaning against the doorway.

She smiled mischievously "I thought you'd never ask."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry, we have to pick one. They have to go out next week!" Ginny said, exasperated. They were at the printers, picking out invitations. While Harry had said that this was something that she could pick the invitations on her own, but Ginny wanted Harry to help pick out the invitations because this was his wedding too.

"Well, I don't know which one I like, Gin. Why don't you just pick one?"

"Because it's your wedding too," Ginny reminded him.

"Okay, well then I pick…" He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the invitations. "This one," he said, picking a random one up.

Ginny sighed. "Fine." She took his selection and tried to be upset. But somehow in his stupid little game, he had picked the one she had wanted all along. Harry knew this because she kept coming back to it. Harry saw it in Ginny's eyes that this was the one that she wanted.

"Can you change the colors?" Ginny asked the lady who was helping them.

"Yes, what are your colors?"

"Red and gray," Ginny replied.

"The flowers we'll change to red and the accents could be white with gray lettering," The woman pulled up a replica of Harry and Ginny's wedding invitation. "What do you think?"

"I really like it," Ginny stated, turning to Harry. "What do you think, babe?"

"If she's happy, I'm happy," Harry replied.

"How do you want the wording on the invitation?"

Ginny pulled a piece of paper on which she and Harry wrote down how they wanted the lettering to look like.

 _ **You are Cordially Invited to**_

 _ **The Wedding of**_

 _ **Mr. Harry James Potter**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

 _ **Saturday, The 30 of June 2001 at 2:00 in the afternoon**_

"Perfect," Ginny murmured. They ordered the invitations, deciding on 200 to ensure they would have enough. Any extra could be given to friends or family for keepsakes, keeping one for themselves.

They paid the cashier and left the printers, heading to the car park where they had parked the car.

"Do you need to stop anywhere?" Harry asked.

"I need a few things from Tesco and I need to stop by Diagon Alley for a few things," Ginny replied.

"Okay," Harry replied. Reaching the car, he unlocked it and they got in, making small talk as Harry started the car and pulled into traffic.

So far, they were getting things done and it looked like everything will be done in time for the wedding. Hopefully, there was no wrench thrown in the works.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting at his desk on the following Monday, Harry's mind wasn't on the case that was going before the Wizengamot next week. His mind wasn't on the tests he needed to grade before the next training session with the trainees on Wednesday or the lesson plan for the session. Rather, his mind was on the one thing he was taking full responsibility for. Their honeymoon.

He couldn't think of anywhere he and Ginny could go. He once thought about the British Virgin Islands, but he and Ginny went there last summer for a few days on holiday. Jamaica or the Bahamas sounded appealing, but they had gone to Jamaica for Quidditch the summer following Ginny's first year with the team and they went to the Bahamas as one of their friends had a destination wedding. One of Ginny's friends from Hogwarts had invited her and Harry to her wedding and their wedding was at sunset on the beach in the Bahamas.

As he walked towards Robards office to collect the form he would need to fill out to request the time off for said honeymoon, he passed the map of the world that was hanging on the wall outside of the conference room. He paused to look at it for a second when something caught his eye. A small cluster of islands just west of the United States called Hawaii.

They had gone their once, for Quidditch of course, and Ginny had said, of all the places she had been, that was somewhere she would like to go back.

With the destination in mind, Harry decided to begin making plans for the honeymoon, now that he had a location in mind. Ginny would love it.

He didn't know if he wanted to tell Ginny or not.

"What can I help you with Potter?" Robards asked as Harry knocked on the door.

"I'm looking for a request form for time off, sir," Harry replied.

"Trying to plan the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

Robards handed Harry the requested form. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Hawaii. Ginny and I went there for Quidditch once and she loved it. Said she would like to go back one day and be able to see more than what we did in our one day off from practice and games."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"A week, I guess. Ginny doesn't start practice again until August, right after her birthday and we'll be gone for a week or maybe two. I haven't talked to Ginny yet and I don't know what she wants to do."

"Even if you take a week off for your honeymoon, I will give you an additional week off. I remember what it was like in the early days of my marriage and taking that time with her after we came back from the honeymoon given us alone time so we could get used to being married and not have the other responsibilities we had. Of course, I would caution on using protection as nine months later, here came our oldest daughter"

"Thank you, sir," Harry murmured.

"You've earned the time off, Potter," Robards reminded him. "I don't know if Ginny is aware, but my wife started a long time ago, a support group for Auror wives. They meet once a month at the Leaky Caldron and it gives the wives of new recruits a chance to hear what to expect. Plus, it's a support system of women who know what it's like being married to an Auror. No one besides another Auror wife knows what that's like."

"I'll tell her. Thanks, Robards. I'll fill this out and after I talk to Ginny to be sure we know the time we'll be gone, I'll turn it in."

"I don't doubt that. And Harry," Robards said.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Ginny about what's going on at work. You can still talk to her about things, just remember to be vague. I find venting to my wife about work helps. That's a piece of advice I share with those who are an Auror and will be getting married. Plus, she'll want to know what's going on."

"Thanks, Robards."

Harry walked back into his office and sat down at his desk. He looked up at the picture he had of Ginny on his desk. A few months ago, she was invited for a photo shoot and an interview for _Modern Witch_ a less gossip version of _Witch Weekly._ Ginny was allowed to pick pictures from the shoot to keep for herself and she picked one to give to Harry for his office.

Ginny was standing in front of a white and gray backdrop, wearing a floral dress with her hands on her hips, smiling at the camera. Beside it was one that Hermione had taken of him and Ginny at the Burrow. Ginny was on Harry's back with her arms around his neck, his arms were wrapped around her legs that were wrapped around his waist. Ginny was looking at the camera, while Harry was looking at her.

Beside it was a picture of him and Teddy at the zoo. Teddy was wearing a London zoo cap to cover his hair and was sitting on Harry's shoulders. Ginny had taken the picture when they took him to the zoo last summer.

Looking at these pictures was Harry's reminder of why he worked as hard as he did.

Ginny's Holyhead Harpies Poster was hanging on the wall to his right. Sometimes Harry would watch the poster move.

Sighing Harry returned to his work, deciding that he would try to get off work early and make dinner for himself and Ginny. She had a long day at practice and Harry decided that Ginny needed a little pampering herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, and Luna entered the bridal shop where they bought Ginny's wedding dress. They were there to find bridesmaids dresses. Molly was babysitting Victoire and was joining them when Arthur showed up to relieve her.

"Hello, welcome back to Bridal by Rory. I guess we're looking for bridesmaids dresses?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny replied. Bianca was the girl who waited on them today and she led them upstairs to the bridesmaids shop. As they approached the lift, Hermione asked Ginny what color she was thinking.

"Red," she replied. "I was thinking of mixing the colors. Two of you will be in red and two in gray?"

Fleur, Angelina, and Luna all said that they didn't care, as long as it was what Ginny wanted. Hermione agreed and admitted that she didn't think about mixing two colors.

"I think the color of the sash I picked was called Apple. Is there dresses in that color?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Bianca replied. She led Ginny to the dresses that come in the color Ginny requested. "What do you think of this one?" Bianca pulled out a short dress with a halter top.

"I don't know," Ginny murmured. Then Ginny saw a dress on a mannequin. She approached it, getting a closer look.

Luna came up behind her with Hermione and they looked at the dress and then the other dresses in the area.

"Does this dress come in red?" Ginny asked.

"Depending on what red you want?" Bianca said, pulling out the red swatch and showing Ginny the different reds she could pick from. Hermione looked over her shoulder with Molly on the other side.

"This one matches your sash," Hermione said, pointing to the red shade called Apple.

"Can we see what other short dresses come in reds, including this one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you can pick two of your bridesmaids to try on dresses."

Angelina and Hermione volunteered to try on the dresses. Angelina was tall and had a different skin tone than the rest of the girls. Hermione, like Fleur and Luna, was blond and average.

Sitting down on the couch, they waited for one of the girls to come out. Angelina came out first in the dress that Ginny liked.

"This is a short sleeveless all over lace Bridesmaid Dress. It has a high illusion sweetheart neckline. The skirt sits above the knee with scalloped hemline."

"What does the back look like?" Ginny asked.

Angelina turned around. "It's comfortable," she said. "

"I like it," Ginny said.

"I do too," Luna said. Fleur agreed.

Hermione came out in the same dress but in a different color. "Which color is Hermione wearing?" Ginny inquired.

"The gray," Bianca replied.

"I like the Apple one better." Ginny looked between the two girls and then to Luna and Fleur. "What do you girls think?"

"I like the Apple one better too," Fleur said. Luna agreed.

"The Apple works with Angelina's skin tone and it would work better for Hermione, Luna, and Fleur."

"How do you want our hair?" Angelina asked Ginny.

"Up to you," Ginny replied. "I will admit that this style is what I had in mind."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I think we find the dresses girls."

Bianca took the sizes and, told Ginny the price. Each bridesmaid and Hermione was paying for their own dress and Ginny asked if they could rush the order as she didn't feel they had a lot of time to do any alterations before the wedding.

"You can pick up the dresses as early as Monday," Bianca informed Ginny. It was Wednesday.

"Okay."

The girls went off to look at shoes to go with their dresses, knowing they could go somewhere else to shop for shoes while Ginny and Molly went to look at Mother of the Bride dresses.

"Don't look at the price," Ginny told her mother. "This is going to be a gift from Harry and me to you."

Molly was about to argue when Ginny added, "Harry said since he doesn't have a mother to get a dress for, he wants to get you one. All you have to do pick one. Let him do this."

Molly's eyes welled up briefly. She knew Harry through of her as another mother, but this was just too much for her. She nodded, agreeing, making a note to herself to give Harry an extra hug on Sunday.

"I'm not seeing anything I like here," Molly said. The Mother of the Bride dresses in the store was too formal for Ginny's wedding and too young and modern looking to suit Molly.

"We can go somewhere else, after lunch," Ginny assured her.

"The Italian place is nearby. Do you want to go there?" Hermione asked.

"The one we frequent with the boys or the other one?" Ginny inquired.

"The other one, the boys haven't been to it," Hermione said.

"Alright."

After scheduling a time to pick up the dresses and to double check the time for Ginny's fitting, they left the store, with Ginny feeling a lot lighter than she didn't when she went in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly flooed to Harry and Ginny's apartment dusting off the ash, using her wand to clean up the mess as she walked to the kitchen. Ginny was checking over her list to see what else needed to be done. She had found a dress for the wedding at a shop on Oxford Street. She tried it on for Arthur when he came home and modeled it Sunday for the family to see, giving Harry a bone-crushing hug when she got to him.

"Hi Mum," Ginny greeted putting the dishes from breakfast up and putting her teacups in the sink.

"Hello dear. Where are we going today?" Molly asked.

"The florist on Diagon Alley," She replied. "Then we're meeting Harry for lunch."

"Are you going to wear Aunt Muriel's tiara?" Molly inquired.

"Not really," Ginny said, slowly.

Ginny parked in a car park, near the Leaky Cauldron and they headed in, waving at Tom as they walked to the brick wall. Ginny tapped her wand in the places and waited for the bricks to move. Once the entrance was opened Ginny and Molly walked to the florist. Entering the shop, Ginny smiled at seeing Iris, the florist.

"Hello Ginny, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good."

Iris greeted Molly and then led the Weasley women to the back in her consult area. "So, what can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for flowers for our wedding," Ginny explained.

"And we're doing this without Harry?" Iris asked.

Smiling Ginny replied, "In his words, 'I'm happy if you happy. Pick what you want, I don't care.'"

Iris chuckled, "And what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking," Ginny began. "Lilies."

Molly's breath hitched. "Oh Ginny," she whispered.

"Is there a special reason?" Iris asked.

"There is. Harry's mum's name was Lily and to honor her I decided to use Lilies for our flowers," Ginny explained.

"There are different types of Lilies to pick from. Do you have one in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of using Calla Lilies for my bouquet and my bridesmaids. And I was thinking of using six single Calla Lilies to lie in the seats to honor those who aren't here, which includes my brother Fred."

And Molly lost it. She began to cry. Iris handed Ginny a box of tissues and handed them to Molly.

"That is so sweet, Ginny," she stammered. "Does Harry know this?"

"No, I haven't told him," Ginny replied.

They looked at bouquet examples, centerpieces examples, and boutonniere examples.

"I like the Casablanca lilies and Calla lilies. I was thinking of using the Casablanca for the centerpieces and the Calla lilies for the bouquet and boutonnieres."

"What color?" Iris asked.

"White," Ginny replied. "The colors of the wedding are red and gray, but I've added white to the equation and then the single Calla lilies will be white."

Iris wrote up the order and gave Ginny an invoice for how much it would cost. They guessed at how many centerpieces they would need and for the ceremony.

"I will be on site for the setup and I will bring extra flowers and extra stuff if we need to make more flower arrangements for the ceremony space and the centerpieces."

"Okay," Ginny murmured.

The bell over the door ring and Ginny, Molly, and Iris turned around to see Harry enter the shop.

"Are we late?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm early. I remembered you said you will be here before meeting me for lunch," Harry explained.

"Can we tell him what we've picked?" Iris asked.

"Sure," Ginny replied. She waited until Harry sat down in the chair beside her before she told him her selections. "I picked Calla lilies and Casablanca lilies for the flowers."

"Gin," Harry breathed.

"I wanted to do something to honor your Mum and to honor those who we don't have any more we'll have a single Calla lily on the chair."

"I love that idea. I wouldn't have thought that," Harry replied.

Ginny showed Harry the floral arrangements she picked for the ceremony space and the centerpieces for the receptions.

"What do you think about having an arch or an arbor for us to stand under during the ceremony?" Ginny asked. "I think Dad could build the arch for us and Iris could decorate it and when we're done with it, we could put it in our garden when we buy a house."

"I like the idea," Harry said. "I could help Arthur with building it."

"You could," Ginny agreed.

After making the final decisions, Harry, Molly, and Ginny left the florist and headed to the small café they planned on meeting for lunch.

Harry held the door open for Molly and Ginny and they sat down at the table. During lunch, they made small talk, discussing what was remaining for the wedding, arranging a time to come to the Burrow and discuss the wedding menu. Harry and Ginny had decided to have chocolate cake for their wedding cake and a selection of desserts for the wedding reception.

"Do you want treacle tart as one of the desserts?" Molly asked, picking up her turkey on rye sandwich.

"That would be fine," Harry answered, taking his chicken on white and cutting it in half to split with Ginny.

Ginny took her half of the sandwich and handed Harry the bag of crisps they were splitting. "Have we decided on drinks?" She asked Molly.

"No," Molly replied. "Did you have an idea?"

"Iced tea and lemonade, and then for toasts, we could use Muggle champagne, maybe?"

"I think that was what Bill and Fleur had and George and Angelina had. I don't remember what Percy and Audrey had."

"So we'll need to get…." As Ginny made a list of things they would need to get for the reception, Harry listened, letting the women talk.

"Do you think we could go and pick out the serving platters and jugs, I think they're called, we'll need for the reception?"

"Sure, maybe that could be something that you and Hermione could go."

"Okay," Ginny agreed. "I'll ask Hermione when I see her when we could go shopping."

As Harry and Ginny talked, Molly couldn't help but noticed that Harry and Ginny were already acting like a married couple, they were communicating like a married couple, with looks alone. If she asked them something they would look at each other in the same way she and Arthur communicated without words. But something else that Molly saw in that moment was how much Harry and Ginny cared about each other.

She smiled, knowing that Harry and Ginny would be happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny walked out of the dressing room in her wedding dress as Adelaide, the seamstress collected her clips.

"How short do you want it?" She asked.

"About to the ankles?" Ginny guessed. "I don't want it to be too long. I want to be able to switch to flat shoes after the ceremony."

"Alright," Adelaide said. "How tight do you want it?"

"Enough I could breathe, but not that it feels like it's going to fall down and I need to pull it up," Ginny explained.

"Okay." Adelaide started to make the adjustments. "We can adjust it all the way up to the day before your wedding. When doing the waist area, I like to keep that until the last minute."

"So that way we don't make a mistake and have to take out the waist," Ginny finished.

"Correct."

Molly sat on the couch, watching Adelaide work. Hiring a seamstress was Ginny's idea. She felt that Molly would have too much on her plate and when Ginny brought it up to Molly one afternoon when they met for tea, Molly was understanding when Ginny said that she was thinking about hiring a seamstress.

"What do you think Mum?" Ginny asked when Adelaide adjusted the bottom to Ginny's desired length.

"That's perfect."

Ginny sighed. She smiled every time she wore her dress. She couldn't wait for Harry to see the dress.

"The top is perfect. Really, we don't need to do much to the waist because it fits you well already."

"Thank you," Ginny murmured.

"So we'll adjust this and we'll see what you else you want to do at the next fitting," Adelaide said.

After Ginny changed into her clothes, she stepped back out and scheduled her next feeding. Molly waited for her by the door.

"Are you going to the Ministry?" Molly whispered.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny answered. Molly followed her to the car and got in the passenger side, deciding she was going to meet Arthur and Ginny was going to pick up Harry and take him to lunch, then they were going to Gringotts.

Ginny pulled into traffic heading towards White Hall, where the Ministry of Magic was located. As she approached White Hall, she looked for the car park, she usually used when she drove to the Ministry of Magic. Once she located the one she frequented, she pulled into the car park and parked, getting her purse, checking to see if the badge Harry had given her to get past security.

She pulled it out and clipped to the inside of her coat.

They got out of the car and across the street to head to the Visitors Entrance. Ginny opened the phone booth, letting Molly in first and she pressed the numbers and gave the girl on the other end the information. She handed Ginny her badge and they waited for the booth to reach the ground. When the doors opened Molly stepped out first and then Ginny.

Ginny moved her security badge to the front of her coat and walked through security with Molly following behind her.

"Have a good day Miss Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," the guard murmured.

They approached the lifts and waited for one to open. When one did, they got on it, Ginny pressed the number two and held on as the lift took off towards the decision. The lady in the lift announced they had reached level two.

" _Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."_

"I'll see you on Sunday, Mum," Ginny said, hugging Molly.

"Alright dear, I'll see you and Harry on Sunday."

Molly went to Arthur's office and Ginny went to Harry's. As she entered the Auror Headquarters, she waved at Harry's secretary, Maisy.

She walked towards Harry's office, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Harry called.

Ginny called back, "It's me."

"Come in."

Ginny opened the door and walked in to find that Harry was sitting at his desk, files stacked on his desk, one smaller than the other.

"Ready to go to lunch?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry breathed. He got up, picking up his coat on his way out and met Ginny at the door, kissing her briefly. A few trainees whistled.

"Get back to work," Harry ordered. He took Ginny's hand and led her back to the exit. He passed by Maisy's desk, telling her he'd back in two hours and to send Patronus, only if an emergency occurred.

"There's something I want to do before we head to lunch," Harry said.

"Okay." Ginny was slightly confused.

Harry led her to the lifts and once they reached the Atrium, he led her to the floos.

"Where are we going?" Ginny inquired.

Harry quickly replied, "The Leaky Cauldron."

As soon as Harry said that, Ginny knew where they were going. They were going to Gringotts first.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What are we doing there?" Ginny asked.

They were standing in the Potter vault at the bottom of Gringotts. Harry had brought Ginny here to pick out jewelry for her to wear at their wedding, only Ginny didn't know that.

"Hermione has been rubbing off on me, but you know how in weddings there's something old, something new, something borrowed and something new?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my something old is going to be the pearl earrings and necklace you gave me a long time ago," Ginny replied.

"Well, for something borrowed or old, you can pick something from here," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny stammered.

"It's up to you," he assured her.

"Do you think that Mum would mind?" Ginny whispered, not knowing why she was.

"I know she won't. And….." He trailed off, walking over to a small jewelry box. "I found out they weren't buried with their actual wedding rings, but fake ones as these are ones that belonged to Grandma and Granddad Potter. If it's okay with you, I want to use these for our wedding rings."

Ginny approached the box, picking the ring that she would wear. It was white gold like she liked and had two small diamonds on either side of the larger diamond. She slipped it on her finger for size and noticed that while the diamond wasn't a big rock, like the others she had seen, it fit her better and she liked it better than any she seen in a store.

"I would love to use these rings," She murmured. "The history and the story behind them might be good luck for us."

"I thought so too," Harry admitted.

"So, wedding rings can be marked off the list," Ginny sighed, mainly relieved that something else was marked off the list.

"Are you wearing Aunt Muriel's tiara?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I don't know if I want anything besides the veil."

"What about this?" Harry held up a flowered headpiece. Ginny gasped softly.

"It's beautiful." Taking it to get a closer look, she realized where she had seen it from. "Your Mum wore this on her wedding day didn't she?"

"She did," Harry confirmed.

"I think I'll take this," Ginny decided.

"This is why I brought you here. I wanted a way to incorporate my parents since…." He broke up, his voice cracking.

"Hey," Ginny murmured. "They would want us to be happy."

Harry smiled at her softly.

"You ready to go?" He asked, after a minute.

"I'm ready to go."

They left the vault, nodding to Grip, the goblin who was standing outside. He closed the vault behind them and led them back out to the main floor where they took a note of what was taken from the vault to remove it from the inventory list.

Harry slipped the rings and the headpiece into a bag and gave to Ginny to slip in her purse.

"Are you ready to head to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

Harry took her hand and they left Gringotts, waving at Bill as they left and the security guard, who tipped his hat in their direction.

As they headed towards Muggle London, where they planned on having lunch, Ginny smiled happily as she glanced at Harry. The wedding was getting closer with each passing day and Ginny couldn't wait for it.

Her dream was coming true. She was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter.


	7. No Turning Back

**No Turning Back**

The countdown to the final days and hours to the Potter wedding began as May turned into June. While there had been many things checked off the list, there was still a lot to be done. One early June day found Ginny and Hermione in London, shopping for some wedding supplies and for some things they would need for the wedding and the honeymoon.

Ron and Hermione's honeymoon would be following their wedding and would be a week following Harry and Ginny's return from their honeymoon. Harry had told Ginny where they were going last week when she mentioned she wanted to find some things for the honeymoon, mainly what to wear to bed each night, even though something told her that whatever she wore wouldn't be on her very long.

Entering the lingerie department of Marks and Spencer, Ginny and Hermione found themselves slightly overwhelmed by the selection and yet a little out of their league. They had only shopped at the little shop on Diagon Alley where the selection wasn't for a honeymoon but rather everyday wear, ones that remind Ginny of the nightdresses Molly wore as she was growing up.

"There is some chemise back there," Hermione said, steering Ginny towards the rack. "I think we'd want that instead of a nightdress."

"Right," Ginny agreed.

Ginny looked around the lingerie department, browsing through the rack of chemises. She didn't wear chemise to bed very often, rather preferring to sleep in pajama bottoms and a shirt, usually one of Harry's old t-shirts. Only when she wanted to spice things up with Harry did she even think about wearing a chemise and they were more stylish than the ones she wore as a little girl.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at an emerald green silk slip styled chemise.

"I'm doing good, I think," Hermione replied, pulling out a chemise identical to Ginny's only in baby pink.

The girls moved on to the next rack, finding sexier looking chemise, this time with some lace detail. Hermione pulled out a ruby red with black lace one as Ginny pulled out a black one with white lace. Adding to her emerald green one, Ginny continued to browse the rack with Hermione, noticing she had selected the baby pink and the ruby red one.

"I would ask you what you think Ron would think of this one," Hermione stated, pulling out a royal blue chemise. "But considering he's your brother, I bet you would want me to spare you the details of what pleases your brother?"

"Right, and Harry is a like a brother to you and I can't ask you what you think he would like."

"Honestly, I think the boys wouldn't care. I mean the few times I wore anything like this to bed." Hermione held up a black chemise with black lace. "It didn't say on very long."

"Thank you for that mental image," Ginny sighed, putting the black chemise with the white lace back on the rack. "Do they have the black one with the black lace in my size?"

Hermione handed her one and Ginny added it to her pile. The girls moved on to the next rack, finding that this was the more honeymoon style attire most women would want, but Hermione and Ginny didn't see anything that they nor the boys would like.

"How many do you think we'll need?" Ginny asked.

"I would say five at least," Hermione guessed. "Do you want to look for swimwear while we're out?"

"Sure, I could use a new swimsuit."

Ginny had found the emerald green chemise and the black one with the lace detail. Hermione went with the black one as well and with the ruby red and the baby pink chemise.

They found some with a pattern on them, deciding to get some of them as well. Hermione had handed Ginny her selection and went off in search of a trolley. She returned with two, along with two bottles of sun cream she saw on the display.

"They had a display of sun cream and I figured you would need some too," Hermione explained, handing Ginny the bottle.

"Thanks," Ginny said laying the bottle of sun cream in the child seat. She finished her chemise shopping spree with three one satin chemise with lace detail at the cleavage area, one bralet chemise with lace detail up the back and under the breasts, and the last one was a spotty printed one.

If what Hermione had told her was true, then she wouldn't be wearing them for very long.

Hermione had gone with the bralet one as well and had picked the satin floral printed chemise with lace detail.

"Alright now that we've got nightwear covered, let's look at swimsuits," Ginny said.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, letting Ginny led them to the swimwear.

By the time they had left Marks and Spencer, two hours later, they were loaded down with bags as they didn't only look for nightwear and swimwear but had come across a sale and decided to hit the sales rack. The backseat of Hermione's car was now full of their shopping, Ginny's on one side and Hermione's on the other.

"What do you think the boys would say when they see this?" Ginny asked as Hermione pulled out into traffic, heading to the restaurant where they planned on having lunch, or rather a late lunch.

"Probably think we've lost our minds," Hermione chuckled.

Ginny laughed, leaning back in the passenger seat. She couldn't believe how close the wedding was now. It was at the end of the month and a part of her wanted time to stand still while another wanted time to hurry up.

Hard to imagine a month from now, she would be Mrs. Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The warm weather in June meant that most Sunday dinners could be outside. As the family got bigger, the small dining area was feeling smaller and cramped. Arthur had decided in the fall to expand the kitchen, to give Molly more room to work and to accommodate their growing family. Soon, grandchildren would come along and the already tight dining table would be busting at the seams. And Bill and Fleur had already given Molly and Arthur their first grandchild.

Victoire had just turned one and was, literally, the hope that the family's future would be brighter again. The loss was Fred was still felt, even when Molly had to stop herself every Sunday to put a plate at Fred's chair. Arthur gently suggested, moving the chair and it was George who said they should move it. It was being housed in the twins' old bedroom, for the time being, planned on being placed in the corner of the kitchen once the renovations were done.

The warm weather also meant that the family was outside instead of inside the stuffy old house.

Ginny stepped out the back door once she had been relieved of her helping clean up. She looked around the back garden to find that Bill was sitting under the shade of an oak tree with Charlie. The elder Weasley sons were close, considering they were the closest in age. Charlie was considering a job transfer, meaning he would be moving back to England. He wanted to talk to Arthur and then Bill before announcing it to the family formally.

Percy was under an umbrella, reading a book while George and Ron were sitting close together at the picnic table, discussing some ideas for the shop and things that George created to sell to the Auror Department.

Arthur was on the further end of the garden under the shade of an oak tree where he had placed a swing on a tree branch. Bill and Harry had fixed it last week, one was a baby swing for Victoire and the other side was a child swing for Teddy. Harry had joked that one day there would be a swing on every tree branch. Arthur was pushing Victoire in the baby swing, her laughter and his filling the garden.

Ginny smiled knowing where Harry had gone and walked towards Molly flower and vegetable garden. There between two oak trees, Arthur had a hammock. This was usually to be Harry and sometimes Ginny was found in the weeks and months following the battle. The gardens when in full bloom shaded them from the view of the house. Many times, Molly had found them both in the hammock, talking or sleeping. She let them be, making sure to keep her sons away from the couple.

When the hammock came into view, she found Harry, lying in the hammock, his eyes closed. The hunter green T-shirt almost made him look camouflaged, but the khaki shorts made him stand out from the greenery around him. She smiled and approached the hammock.

"Eat too much?" She asked. Harry opened his eyes and glanced up at her.

"Since the day your brothers brought me here for the first time, I've always overeaten when Molly is trying to feed me," Harry replied.

Ginny knew that was the truth, though, after the battle, it was Ginny who made him eat.

"Budge up," She said. Harry obeyed, moving to allow her room to climb in. Once she was comfortable, she wrapped her arm around his waist while his went around her shoulders. Her head laid near his, her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you remember that time when we came home for Christmas break and you got sick?"

"Christmas 1996?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I kind of remember that. I remember waking up to find you beside me."

Ginny nodded. "I told Mum when we got home you were sick because you got sick on the train. She allowed me to take care of you when she saw how good of a job I did and when she realized it was me you wanted."

"Refresh my memory, did she also help take care of me, because I remember her giving me potions a few times."

"She took the night shift," Ginny explained. "She let me stay in your room with you and would come in every two hours and check on us, giving you potions for your fever. It was me, though, who did everything else."

"So you have the whole in sickness and in health part down, then," Harry murmured.

"I've taken care of you _every single time_ you've been sick or injured. Even though you've scared many years off of my life, I've taken care of you."

Harry hummed in reply. A baby's laugh made them look towards Arthur as he picked up Victoire and lifted her in the air above his head.

"Do you want to have kids someday?" Ginny asked while they rocked in the hammock

"Yes, Ginny. I do. Maybe, three or four?" Harry looked at Ginny's face, trying to study her face and hoping she would say that same.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Okay".

"Do you want kids?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. Nothing would make me happier than to give you what you desire most in this world."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Gin," he whispered.

"I love you too, Har," she returned.

An hour later, Arthur and Molly were taking a stroll through the garden when they came upon Harry and Ginny in the hammock, fast asleep.

"Would you look at that, Art? I can't believe the wedding is almost here!" Molly exclaimed. She was happy to finally welcome Harry into the family, officially, even though over the years had been a part of the family. He and Hermione both.

"What I can't believe is that the young boy that I met that morning when the boys went to Surrey and back, is marrying our daughter," Arthur admitted.

Molly chuckled, remembering the look on his face when he sat down at the table to find a black headed boy sitting at their table amongst the sea of red. How have things changed in that time?

"Let's leave them alone," Molly suggested and she and Arthur began walking towards the shed, looking out towards the padlock where the wedding would be taking place in two weeks time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm honored to the one chosen to marry you, Harry," Kingsley said, leaning back in his chair. "As minister of magic, I've been asked to do many things and officiating a wedding has been one of them. But yours and Ginny's, it will be my honor to officiate it."

The following Monday, Harry went down to talk with Kingsley about his and Ginny's wedding. They decided to ask Kingsley to officiate the wedding. He had done the redo of Bill and Fleur's as this time around Death Eaters wouldn't crash the reception and since he had done a good job, Harry and Ginny approached him about officiating theirs, even though at the time they weren't engaged.

Kingsley happily agreed.

"We do appreciate it, Kingsley," Harry assured him. "Ginny and I have been talking and while we could have gotten the minister who did Fred's funeral, we felt that it would be too much for everyone in the family to handle, despite it being a happier occasion."

"Understood. Is there anything special you plan on doing?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, we're honoring my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred by placing a flower in an empty chair. Ginny picked Calla Lilies for our flowers and that alone will honor my mother. We're also using my parents' wedding rings. They were buried with fake ones and Ginny and I decided to use their rings instead of buying new ones.

"They would be so proud of you. I never had the privilege of meeting your parents, but I do know they would be proud. Sirius and Remus as well. Apparently, you meant a lot to them."

Harry nodded. "They meant a lot to me too. They were my family and now I'll get one with the Weasleys, although Molly and Arthur all but adopted me ages ago."

Kingsley chuckled. "Is the wedding going to be at the Burrow?"

"Yes, it is. I talked to Robards and asked if we could use some of the guys who do security for the Quidditch games do security for our wedding. We're not only wanting to make sure everyone is safe but to keep out some uninvited guests."

Kingsley nodded. "I don't blame you."

"You're welcome to bring Camilla, as a matter of fact, we added her to your invitation."

"I think she'll be thrilled to come. She loves weddings."

"Robards is bringing his wife, so she'll have someone to talk to and Molly is preparing for extra as she said 'Men in the Weasley family could eat' which it's just going to be the immediate family and Muriel."

"Something tells me this wedding is going to be an event. I remember Bill and Fleur's redo, Muriel kept talking about a tiara."

"Ginny's not wearing it. She picked a flowered headpiece my mother wore in her and Dad's wedding. She went back a few days ago to look for the veil Mum wore with it and she found it. She decided to wear something to honor my family instead of hers since…." Harry trailed off.

"You just want her happy don't you?" Kingsley asked, knowingly.

"As much as it is our wedding day, it's her day and I want her to have the wedding she's dreamed of. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"You and Ginny are among the happiest couples I have ever known, I do wish you both years of happiness," Kingsley said.

"Thanks. And Ron and Hermione are the most argumentive."

Kingsley's booming laughter filled the room. "Yes, they are. I don't know how you dealt with that though six years at Hogwarts and, your almost ten years of friendship."

"I honestly don't know Kingsley."

After arranging a time for Kingsley to meet at the Burrow to get a look at the setup, Harry headed back to the Auror Department. As Harry walked back to the Auror Department, he thought about how quickly time had passed them and soon it would be his and Ginny's wedding day. Honestly, he could have done without the wedding. All that mattered to him was at the end of the day, Ginny was his wife.

June 30th would be here before he knew it. There was no turning back now, the Weasley/Potter train had left the station.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny entered the Holyhead House, the headquarters for the Holyhead Harpies. She only went to the clubhouse where the team did their training with a few trips to the house where the staff's offices were located. She was here for a team meeting regarding tryouts for a new keeper and seeker and to meet with Hector to discuss some promotional engagements she knew she would need to attend, but first, she needed to talk to Gwenog about something she had been thinking about for a while.

Gwenog was waiting for her at the front door when Ginny walked out of the foyer.

"Hello Ginny," she greeted.

"Hello, Gwenog, did you get the invitation?" Ginny asked. She had included a few of the girls on the team she was close to including Gwendolyn and Gwenog.

"Yes I did," Gwenog confirmed. "I also heard there will be Aurors at the wedding."

"For security," Ginny assured her. "It's Harry's idea. Once that man gets an idea in his head, don't even think of telling him otherwise."

Gwenog chuckled and led Ginny back to her office at the back of the house. Ginny had been here a few times to discuss new contracts and a few issues that had arisen while she was on the team. Sitting down on the couch in the corner of the medium-sized room, Ginny politely declined tea, knowing there will be refreshments at the team meeting.

"What can I help you with Ginny? You didn't mention it when you asked to meet with me."

"Well," Ginny began. "Have we ordered new uniforms for next season?"

"Are you quitting?" Gwenog asked, immediately almost panicking.

"No, I'm not quitting, yet. I plan to play for a few more years," Ginny assured her. "Actually, I was wondering if we could change my name on my jersey?"

"Now that we could do. I'll floo Hector and tell him to change the name on your jersey to Potter. Anything else?" Gwenog asked.

"I would like this to be kept a complete secret, at least until I can take my new jersey to show Harry. I wanted to surprise him as he doesn't know I'm doing this. My friend Hermione is planning on hyphenating her name, so she'll be Granger-Weasley, or at least that's what she said when we last spoke. Her and my brother Ron, are marrying the weekend following my and Harry's honeymoon."

"When is that?" Gwenog inquired, as there was preseason practice to schedule.

"The first week of July, we'll be gone for a week," Ginny replied.

"And that will give you two weeks before preseason practice picks up." Gwenog nodded. "I'll floo Hector once we finish here and put in your request and ask that he keeps this top secret."

"Thanks, Gwenog," Ginny said, getting up to head to the clubhouse for the team meeting. Tryouts were scheduled for a few days next week and the whole team was asked to be there to help make a decision on whom to pick. For Ginny, as a chaser, she was more responsible for finding a good keeper than a seeker.

After the team meeting, she met with Gwendolyn and made arrangements for the promotional engagements, which included a poster signing at Quality Quidditch Supply and a visit to the Children's Ward at St. Mungo's. At Christmas, she and the Harpies had collected toys, books, and games to take the children who would, unfortunately, spend the holidays in the hospital. Visits such as that was a highlight of Ginny's career, meeting her fans.

Ginny had also mentioned the idea of collecting toys, books, and games for the Sacred Hope Home for Children. Harry had given the ministry Number 12 Grimmauld Place to use for the children's home, knowing Sirius would be happy to see his depressing family home being used for something happier, even if it was home for children with no parents or family. Gwenog liked the idea and the fact they would be joining forces with the Auror Department.

Finished with her meetings and catching up with the girls, Ginny headed to the apparition point and was about to leave when Gwenog called to speak with her for a moment. Having no idea, what Gwenog needed, Ginny approached her boss/friend and before Ginny could ask what she needed to tell her, Gwenog beat her to it.

"I just flooed Hector and he said he could easily change your name because he hadn't gotten to yours yet. I'll have a sample ready for you to take home when you come for tryouts."

Ginny found herself to be speechless. For the first time since she had joined the Harpies, fresh out of Hogwarts, she would be going by a different name on the pitch. Instead of Weasley, she would be called Potter.

"Thank you, Gwenog, I'll see you next week," Ginny said, turning to leave. She returned to the apparition point and with a soft pop, she was gone and had appeared in the sitting room of her and Harry's flat.

"Harry?" She called, figuring he'd be home. She was met with silence. Frowning, she went to the bedroom, only to stop at the sight she found in her bedroom.

Harry was lying on the bed, clad in his boxers, fast asleep. His hair was damp from a shower and he smelled of the mint and tea tree shower gel she had picked up the last time she went to the shops because that didn't have the one Harry usually used. He was lying half on his stomach and half on his side, hugging a pillow.

Deciding to wait until she had fixed supper to wake him, she softly walked over to the side of the bed to press a kiss to his cheek and push back his hair away from his face. Then she softly turned around and closed the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entered the flat, shutting the door behind him and the leaning against the door, letting his head fall back.

"Long day?"

Harry looked around for the source of the voice to find Ginny, freshly showered, standing in front of him with an amused smile on her face.

"Understatement," Harry groaned.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." Harry followed Ginny into the kitchen, heading on to the guest bathroom to wash his hands.

Sitting down at the table, Ginny sat down his plate in front of him. The chicken parmesan with pasta looked really good and smelled good. Not even waiting for Ginny, Harry started to eat as Ginny made her plate and sat down at the table, giving Harry a glass of iced tea she had made earlier.

"How was your day?" Harry inquired.

"Good. I went to the tryouts and Gwenog said she'll make her decision tomorrow and then post them on Friday."

"I might be home late this week, I'll be putting in extra hours so that I'm caught up on paperwork before we leave for the honeymoon," Harry said, reaching for a piece of garlic bread.

"How late?" Ginny took a piece of bread for herself.

Harry shrugged. "Seven, six earliest. Might be later."

Ginny nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure to a plate for you when you get home."

"Thanks, I'll floo or owl you if I'm going to be later," He assured her. Harry knew that when he left for work in the morning, Ginny often wondered if he would come back home. Being an Auror was a dangerous job and many Aurors have lost their lives. Ginny had accompanied Harry too many memorials for Aurors and had seen the grief the wives were facing.

Ginny took her and Harry's plate to the sink and Harry brought the plate that Ginny had the garlic bread on to the sink. While Ginny did the dishes, Harry cleaned the table, making small talk as they worked. Once they finished cleaning, Ginny took the wash clothes and towels to the washer to get them out of the way.

Harry headed to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes and came back out to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Ginny came into the living room, carrying her Quidditch bag.

"What's in that?" Harry asked, pointing to the bag.

"Harry, I have something to show to you," Ginny announced suddenly. She picked up her Quidditch bag and sat it on the chair she had just vacated. She unzipped it and pulled out a jersey.

Harry was about to ask her why she was showing her jersey when she unfolded it.

"My new jersey for next season came in today and I asked if I could bring one to show you."

Ginny held up on the back, to show him. Harry felt his jaw drop. Instead of Weasley, it said Potter.

Harry was speechless.

Ginny smiled and kissed the underside of Harry's jaw. "You need to shave," she retorted.

"I know." Harry sighed, feeling content at the moment. "Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you planned on changing your name to Potter as far as your Quidditch career is…?" Ginny cut him with a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I do. I want everyone to know that I belong to you," she muttered against his lips.

"Oh." Harry reached down and scratched the skin under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "How long do you think you'll play for?"

That was a question, Ginny had been pondering on and since Harry asked it, she realized that she hadn't really thought of it.

"I think I'll play until my contract is up or it isn't fun anymore," she admitted.

Harry nodded, taking the jersey from her. He knew many women who played Quidditch kept their last name, but Ginny didn't. She was changing hers. He did want everyone to know that she belonged to him. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked eyebrows raised.

"I was thinking someone told me this is where we will be, almost week before our wedding when I was sixteen, I would have laughed in their face."

Ginny chuckled, cupping his face, kissing his lips. She could never get tired of this.

"Hard to believe we're almost a week before the wedding," She murmured. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Ginny looked up at him, never tiring of looking into those green eyes she fell in love with many years ago.

"We're getting married," she whispered.

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her, tossing the jersey behind him on the couch. "You want to take a shower?"

Ginny seemed to think about it for a second before she took off towards the bathroom, Harry had her heels before he doubled back and locked the door and closed the floo.

"I don't need a repeat of Ron or George dropping by unexpectedly," he said as he raced to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Sunday before the wedding found the Burrow in a hive of activity. Molly had pulled Harry and Ginny aside and asked them to finalize the menu, as Molly would be getting the supplies that week. Harry and Ginny had decided to go with roasted chicken and potatoes with carrots for the wedding dinner and for the cake, a three-layered chocolate cake with white icing, decorated with flowers matching what Ginny had picked. A traditional wedding topper, which Ginny had picked up at a wedding shop in London completed.

Arthur had the boys out back helping get the garden ready for Saturday's festivities. Kingsley had stopped by earlier and Harry and Ginny showed him the spot they planned on getting married. The weather forecast was in their favor, giving a forecast of clear and sunny skies and no chance of rain until the day after the wedding.

"Where will the arch be, Ginny?" Arthur asked. He was building the arch for the ceremony and when finished, it would be stored at the Burrow until Harry and Ginny buy a house. Then it would be moved to the new house and placed somewhere in the garden. Ginny liked the idea of having something from their wedding to keep other than pictures.

Dennis was hired to take the wedding photos, picking up the hobby in honor of Colin. He decided to honor his brother and become a photographer and he was slowly getting popular in the wizarding world and the Muggle world.

"About where Harry is standing," Ginny answered.

Harry was standing right where they usually gathered to pick teams for Quidditch following Sunday dinner. But more than that, this was where Harry and Ginny held many memories outside of Hogwarts. This was the spot where Ginny told Harry her dream of playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and this was the spot where Ginny told Harry she had made the team. This was also the spot where Harry told her he wanted a future with her but didn't feel ready to officially propose.

"That is the perfect spot," Arthur commented.

Heading back to the Burrow, Kingsley went over what he, Harry, and Robards had been discussing regarding security. Bill had strengthened the wards on the Burrow's property, but having the Aurors was an extra precaution. He told them about where they would be stationed and Ginny added they would be welcomed to eat at the reception, adding an additional fifty people to feed, but Molly didn't care.

"Don't forget to give Mum the money for the food," Ginny whispered as they walked back to the Burrow.

"I already did," Harry replied. "She didn't want to take at first, but I talked her into it."

Ginny nodded, murmuring "Okay."

They walked back to the Burrow, adding that they would be changing the location of the tent where the reception would take place. The wedding guest would be walking past it to get to the ceremony space and Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron were all coming over early on Friday to help set it up.

The plan was that Ginny would stay at the Burrow on Friday with Hermione and Luna. The other girls would join them the next morning for breakfast. Fleur was going to do everyone's makeup, including Molly. She was also going to do everyone's hair, to help speed the process along.

Harry would stay at the flat, with Ron and Neville, meeting the Weasley brothers at Shell Cottage where Bill will fix breakfast. They would get ready there and then head to the Burrow. They were supposed to be there by eleven or face Molly and Ginny's wrath.

Approaching the Burrow, Ginny turned to her father and Kingsley and said, "If you need us, we'll be in the hammock." And she led Harry towards the hammock, leaving an amused Kingsley and Arthur in their wake.

Harry climbed in first as their custom, and then helped Ginny in, helping her get comfortable without falling out.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted a moment with you," Ginny replied, softly.

Silence followed with only the sounds of birds chirping and singing and the wind blowing. Ginny tucked a strain of her hair behind her hair, before laying her head on Harry's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, encasing her in his embrace. She never felt safer than she did when she was in his arms.

She looked up at her boyfriend, soon to be husband, and asked, "Are you getting cold feet?"

Harry shook his head. "My feet are warm, why would…." The realization came over Harry, as for why she was asking him that. "Yes, I am going to marry you and I will be standing up there with Ron and Kingsley on Saturday," he assured her.

"Good," She murmured, kissing the underside of his jaw. "You need to shave."

"I know," Harry sighed. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, I have perfectly warm feet," she replied.

"Not when you stick them on me," Harry muttered. Ginny gave him a light jab in his side, making Harry jolt slightly.

"Git," She grumbled.

"Your Git," Harry said, with a smile. Anytime Ginny called him a twat, git, or a prat, he'd follow it up and your twat, your git, or your prat, depending on which one Ginny used. As usual, it made Ginny smile. This was among the few things they had developed way back when they first started dating.

Slowly, they began to sway the gentle rocking made them feel sleepy. Harry fell asleep within minutes and Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and watched him sleep. She did this many times since they started dating, especially following the war and when he returned to her. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

The sound soothed her, so much so that she too fell asleep.

Arthur found them an hour later, turning around to head back to the house, leaving them alone. He knew that in days leading up to a wedding the bride and groom often couldn't find time for themselves and Arthur and Molly wanted to give that to Harry and Ginny. As he walked back to the Burrow, he looked out towards the padlock, imagining that on Friday the padlock would be transformed into a wedding space.

Ready or not, the Weasley/Potter wedding is here. The time had come for the wedding that everyone has been waiting for.

 **AN: Three more chapters until the end! The wedding is coming up in the next chapter.**


	8. With This Ring

**With This Ring**

 **Disclaimer: Some music I had picked didn't come out until after 2001, the year this wedding takes place. This is the work of fiction and therefore, we can pretend the music came out earlier than originally.**

Sunlight streamed in the room through the white lace curtains, giving the room a light glow. Ginny woke up when the sunlight moved to her bed, almost blinding her. For a brief moment, she wondered why she was back in her bedroom at the Burrow. Looking around she noticed a few things that were different. For one, the wedding dress hanging up over the door of her wardrobe and the camp bed across from her bed wasn't always there.

Sitting up, she realized what the day was. She pushed the quilt back and leaped out of bed, rushing downstairs.

She vaguely heard Hermione say, "I think the brides awake," before she burst into the kitchen.

"I'm getting married today!" She shouted.

"Yes you are," Molly chuckled, fixing a plate of eggs and sausage for Ginny. "Better eat, it's going to be a long day."

Ginny sat down at the table beside Luna and across from Hermione. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You are glowing," Luna said to her friend.

"I'm happy," Ginny murmured. "A part of me feels like I'm in a dream."

Hermione handed Ginny the toast as Molly sat down Ginny's plate, pausing to dab her eyes on her apron.

"Are you crying already, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Happy tears, Ginny," Molly assured her. "Happy tears."

"I think Ginny will shower first and then we'll take turns," Hermione said to Luna as they made themselves a cup of tea.

"Okay," Luna agreed.

Arthur came in from the back garden where he had been supervising the team who was setting up the chairs and the arch for the ceremony. Iris was setting up the flowers. The Casablanca lilies looked beautiful along the aisle and around the ceremony space, there was a flower pot along with the side of the arch, marking the spot where the bridesmaid and the groomsmen would stand. The arch was wide enough to allow Kingsley to stand in but also wide enough for Harry and Ginny could stand in as well because Ginny wanted some pictures in the arch.

He paused upon seeing his daughter, smiled and then approached her, giving her a hug.

"Good morning, Ginny. Are you ready for the day?"

"Yes, I am Dad. I'm more than ready."

"Your suit is hanging up in our room, Arthur," Molly said, handing her husband a cup of tea.

"Alright, I'll go and check on the boys and see how they're doing," he said.

"Can you give something to Harry for me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, Gin-bug."

Ginny smiled at the old childhood pet name and rushed upstairs to grab the letter. She and Harry decided since they wouldn't be seeing each other until the wedding to write a letter that would be given to the other on the day of their wedding. One present they had gotten from Hermione was a hope chest. She explained that this was something they could keep their wedding memories in and in return, Ginny gave Hermione one for her own wedding.

Engraved on the top of Harry and Ginny's hope chest were their names and the date of their wedding.

With the letter in hand, Ginny handed Arthur the letter to give to Harry.

"I'll give this to him," Arthur promised her.

When he was gone, Hermione broke the silence. "You and Harry wrote letters to each other?" She asked.

Ginny nodded, sitting down to finish her breakfast.

"That is so sweet," Luna gushed.

The back door opened and Angelina came in with George behind her.

"Morning," he said.

"You were supposed to go to Shell Cottage," Molly reminded him.

"I am. I just wanted to escort Angelina here and then I'll go."

Turning to his sister, he gave her a hug before he got a good look at her.

"I feel sorry for Harry," he said.

"Why?" Ginny drawled.

"Because he has to wake up to that every morning," George replied, pointing to Ginny's bed head.

Ginny jumped up from her chair, chasing him to the floo, cursing herself as she had left her wand upstairs.

"I'll hex you later," She shouted, as he flooed to Shell Cottage.

Returning to the kitchen, she found that Molly, Angelina, Luna, and Hermione were all laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"George's face," Angelina said. "You need to teach me that hex of yours. By the way who taught you that?"

Ginny cleared her throat, giving Molly a pointed look.

"Well, I thought with all your brothers you needed something to protect yourself with," She said, defending yourself.

This bit of information surprised, Hermione. "I didn't know that you were the one who taught Ginny the Bat Boogey Hex. That was a legend at school."

"Has Harry ever been on the receiving end?" Luna asked.

"Only once and it was an accident," Ginny replied.

Angelina, Hermione, and Luna all laughed, remembering when that had happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up before the sun came up and couldn't get back to sleep. He got up from the bed he usually shared with Ginny. Sleeping without Ginny often meant a sleepless night for Harry. He rarely slept without Ginny unless he was gone on a mission. When she was gone for away Quidditch matches, he went with her as he was among the Aurors who went with Quidditch teams for security.

Getting up, he shuffled into the kitchen. Ron was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Neville was meeting them there to head to Shell Cottage for breakfast. From there, they would go as a group to the Burrow. Arthur was overseeing the setup and would be meeting with Robards and the Aurors to give them the barriers for the wedding which they would be guarding to keep out unwanted or uninvited guests. By some miracle, they had managed to keep the wedding out of the media, but Harry and Ginny knew the wedding would be mentioned in the media at some point.

Leaning against the counter, Harry waited for the kettle to make tea. He had tried the coffee at the office and vowed to never drink the stuff again. But there were other things on Harry's mind that morning and it wasn't on the wedding.

It was about the people who wouldn't be here to see this day.

Making a decision Harry made a quick note for Ron to prevent him from panicking and pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and then pulled on his trainers. Collecting his wand, he went out the door and disapparated.

He appeared in the alley behind his parent's old house. He sighed and walked to the front of the house and then turned towards the stone pathway to the cemetery. He knew some would say that it was morbid or sad but this was one way Harry felt connected to his parents.

Entering the kissing gate, he made his way down the now familiar pathway to his parents' double headstone. He had just been here for Father's Day, placing flowers on James side of the grave. Reaching his parents' grave, he crouched down in front of the headstone.

"Hi Mum and Dad," Harry whispered. He took a deep breath. "Today is mine and Gin's wedding day and all I can think about is that you're not here."

The wind blew softly, making Harry wish he had grabbed a jacket before he left.

"I wish you were here," he murmured.

Harry reached over, dusting dead grass away from the top of the headstone.

"I've been thinking about what you would think of Ginny and I getting married. Would you say we're too young? Say we're not ready? Or would you be happy and welcome Ginny into the family? I hope it's the latter, I would have married her that summer before she went back to Hogwarts if I could."

That was the truth. A month following the battle of Hogwarts, Harry realized something he hadn't before. He could now have a life and he could start building a life for himself. The one thing he knew he wanted in life at that time was to make Ginny his wife one day and today he would.

"I've had dreams of our wedding, only you're there. You both, Sirius, and Remus. Mum is crying saying her little boy is all grown up and….." Harry's voice cracked. "How proud you are of me."

Reaching up he wiped his eyes from under his glasses. He sighed, knowing he would need to get back soon. His legs were getting tired and the grass was too wet for him to sit down. He's never been out to his parents' grave this early in the morning.

"Maybe Sirius could tell you about her. He's met her and I think he liked her. He told me once that Ginny reminded him of you, Mum."

Birds began to sing, the sun was rising, and the wind blew softly. Harry took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh morning air as the sun peeked through the trees on the lower end of the cemetery, casting a glow through the thick branches.

Church bells rang, signaling seven o'clock in the morning.

"I better get back. I don't need Ginny nor Molly's wrath today if we show up late for my own wedding."

Standing up Harry gave the headstone one final sweep before he said, "I'll be back. I love you. I love you both."

Leaving the cemetery, Harry walked back to the alley behind his parents' old house. He looked around the small village, thinking that he might consider it to call home one day. It seemed to be a perfect spot to raise a family and it wasn't too far from London or Holyhead.

He didn't know how to approach the topic with Ginny. A part of him wondered if he would spend a lot of time at the cemetery. But he knew he wouldn't spend all of his time at the cemetery.

"I swear mate you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack."

Harry turned to the voice to find Ron walking towards him.

"I thought I'd come and see Mum and Dad. I wish they were here to see today," Harry murmured.

"I'm going to sound like Hermione here, but Harry, they are watching from wherever they are and I'm sure Sirius, Remus, and Tonks are watching with them."

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

They walked to the apparition point and soon appeared in the sandy walkway at Shell Cottage.

Harry followed Ron up to the house and found that Bill, George, Charlie, and Neville were sitting at the kitchen table. Bill and George smiled at Harry knowingly while Charlie asked if he had done a runner.

"No, I went to Godric's Hollow," Harry admitted.

There was a moment of silence before Neville whispered, "I went to the hospital before I proposed to Hannah. I feel like I'm including them in my life by telling them what's happening in my life even though they don't know they're in the world."

Harry nodded, knowingly.

"Shall we give you some marriage advice?" Bill asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"For many married couples, falling in love and saying 'I do' was the easy part. Living happily ever after is the part that takes a whole lot of work," Bill began. "Communication is key. When your marriage hits certain speed bumps, remind yourself that when you come out on the other side, your relationship should be better and more evolved. Make sure the tough times lead to improvement, and if you keep making the same mistakes, reevaluate why."

"Got it," Harry murmured.

"May I add something big brother?" George asked, going on to say, "Try to always remember why you fell in love with your partner. Whether it was their sense of humor or their ambition, always remind yourself."

"By the way, what was it that made you fall in love with Ginny?" Neville asked.

"It was her drive and determination I saw in her during Dumbledore's Army. It was how kind and caring she was to those around her, especially those younger than her. It was how she looked passed the Harry Potter persona and saw me for who I was in reality."

"A specky little git?" Ron asked.

"Hey, I only one inch shorter then you," Harry retorted. "But seriously, if I hadn't of met this git." Motioning to Ron. "I would have never met your family, especially your sister. She's been the best thing that has ever come into my life. At one point, she was the only good thing I had."

Bill, Charlie, and George nodded, knowing personally how Harry leaving affected Ginny. He had made up for it a hundred times over. Really, they couldn't imagine anyone better for their sister.

"Breakfast is ready!" Fleur called from the kitchen.

The men headed into the kitchen, thanking Fleur for breakfast before heading to the table she had set up for them to eat. Bill stopped to kiss his wife on the cheek before he joined the boys at the table.

"Has everyone got everything?" She asked, coming to the table with the teapot.

"Yes, we have everything, dear," Bill assured his wife. "Head on to the Burrow. We'll be there after a while."

Fleur nodded, kissing her husband, causing Charlie and George to wolf whistle, causing Bill to kick them under the table.

"See you, boys, later."

She headed out the door and was gone with the sound of a soft pop. Another pop followed and Bill was about to get up to check when he heard Arthur call, "Where are you boys at?"

"In here, Dad," Bill called back.

Arthur came into the kitchen, sitting down in the empty seat.

"How are you today Harry?" He asked.

"I'm good," Harry replied. "How's Ginny?"

"She about hexed me this morning," George replied. "I kind of feel sorry for you having to wake up next to that for the rest of your life."

"Hair sticking up?" Harry asked.

"Like a unicorn's horn," George said, making Bill and Charlie chuckle, knowing they would be telling their sister what he said.

"Do remember George I've been waking up beside her for….."Harry trailed off. "God, how long has it been?"

"Two years?" Ron guessed.

"At least," Harry continued. "I've seen her looking worse."

"How worst could that get?" George asked.

"I've seen her with day old make up." Harry chuckled. "One time she looked like a reversed raccoon."

Laughter broke out in the kitchen and a discussion to never repeat Harry's words to anyone.

"Oh, I have something for you, Harry," Arthur announced suddenly. He pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks, I have one for Ginny. Could you take it to her?" Harry asked,

"Sure," Arthur assured him.

Harry got up and headed to the sitting room where Ron had dropped off his rucksack he had packed with things he would need this morning. Opening a side compartment, he pulled out the letter he wrote to Ginny. Returning to the kitchen, he handed the letter to Arthur.

"I will be sure she gets this," he promised.

"Did you and Ginny seriously write letters to each other?" Ron asked.

"Hannah and I are thinking of doing something like that when we get married," Neville said, getting another cup of tea.

"I will head back to the Burrow and assure Molly you boys are taking care of. See you, boys, there."

Arthur left and Harry headed upstairs to the bathroom, getting to use the shower first as he was the groom. But first, he took the letter from Ginny and entered the bedroom he and Ron stayed in during the small amount of time they spent at Shell Cottage, planning the break-in at Gringotts. That feels like a lifetime ago now.

Sitting down on the bed, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

 _Harry,_

 _I've waited for this day my whole life. Thinking how lucky I am to be marrying you calms me because today begins a new chapter of my life with my best friend. The past five years have been the best years of my life and I can't wait to see what the next fifty will bring. I've always been yours and I always will be. I love you more._

 _Your girl,_

 _Ginny_

Harry smiled, folded the letter, and laid it down beside his wash bag. It later after his shower, when he was getting ready that it hit him.

After today, he would no longer be the only Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat at her vanity in her bedroom, watching Fleur fix her hair. She was honoring Harry's request and keeping part of her hair down and pulling the rest up in a curled bun. The hairpiece that she found from the Potter vault was sitting on the vanity, waiting to be put in her hair. She had found the veil Lily wore on her wedding day. Ginny decided to wear it, but not to cover her face.

Because it had been in the vault for so long it was slightly discolored, but after two washes and a color charm, it looked just like it did in James and Lily's wedding pictures. It would go on the back, covering the back of her head under the bun.

"You're going to look beautiful Ginny," Fleur commented, moving on to do her makeup. Ginny had requested to keep it light and Fleur agreed. A light colored foundation and finishing powder, pale pink blush, mascara, and lipstick was enough for Ginny. She was beautiful without the makeup, as Harry told her many times.

Once Ginny's makeup was done, Fleur slipped out to help the other girls and Molly entered the bedroom to help Ginny get dressed.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Mum?"

"This is a special night for you. You will be with Harry after today. Really, I'm gaining another son, instead of losing a daughter. That's what my Mum told me when your father and I got married. She told me on my wedding day something I've always remembered. Ginny, I'm passing it on to you. Always remember us Prewett woman, we might lambs in the kitchen, but we are tigers in the bedroom."

"Ew," Ginny deadpanned. "Please let that be the end of your speech."

Molly chuckled. "I said the same thing to my mother. One day, Ginevra, you will have a daughter and you can pass this on to her."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

There was a knock on the door and Arthur peeked in.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, come in, Dad," Ginny said.

Arthur came into the room and Ginny knew what he had in his hand.

"The boys are taken care of Molly. They will be getting ready at Shell Cottage and will be here when they are supposed to."

Turning to his daughter, he handed Ginny the letter from Harry.

"Harry gave me this to give to you."

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny looked down at the folded parchment and smiled. "I think I should have told Fleur to wait to do my makeup."

"It's waterproof," Molly said. "She told me she knew this would probably be a wet wedding so she got waterproof makeup."

Molly patted Ginny's shoulder and followed Arthur to their bedroom to give Ginny a moment to read the letter from Harry. Ginny unfolded the letter and seen Harry's familiar handwriting. It wasn't like his chicken scratch he was known for at Hogwarts. She was the only person who could read it.

Smiling, she began to read.

 _Mrs. Potter,_

 _Our day has finally come. I love you so much. I don't think can put it into words how happy I am to marry you. You're my best friend, my love, my life and today I can finally make you my wife. Never doubt how much I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Ginny didn't realize she was crying until a tear fell onto the parchment. She wiped her eyes, knowing Fleur would fix her makeup.

Molly returned with a knock and Fleur behind her.

"Are you ready?" Molly asked.

Ginny looked up at the mirror and caught a glimpse of the picture she had of Harry in Auror uniform, sitting on the dresser. She smiled, nodding.

"I'm ready."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO _  
_

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. The dress fit her perfectly, even with the alterations. The veil and headpiece finished the look as did the pearl earrings and necklace. The veil and headpiece were her something borrowed as they would go back into the vault, to be saved for the day they had a daughter and her something old was her pearl necklace and earrings Harry had given her for that Christmas following the battle. Her something new was a pearl bracelet from Harry, an anniversary present he called it. Her something blue was the handkerchief, Molly gave her and she stuffed in between her breast, much to Molly's amusement.

The shoes she found would serve their purpose and they would probably be put back in the box and never to been seen again until Ginny cleaned out the closet or they moved.

A part of her felt this was a dream and she was going to wake up to find that she was a little girl again and none of what had happened over the last five years didn't happen. But she knew this wasn't a dream, it was real and she was really getting married.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ginny, are you ready to head down?" Hermione called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I am," she said, approaching the door and opened it. Hermione, Luna, Fleur, and Angelina were waiting when she opened the door. They all commented on how beautiful she looked and she returned the compliment, saying the color of the dresses was a good choice. Slowly, they helped her down the stairs.

"Oh."

Turning at the voice, they found Molly standing in the sitting room, trying to keep from crying again.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," she murmured.

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked.

"Just about," Molly assured her. She noticed the time and smiled at her daughter.

Ginny felt like time was standing still, but yet at the same time, it was going by fast. It felt like no time at all she was headed out of the front door and Hermione was carrying the back of the veil as they walked to the ceremony space. They added a small room in the tent where the reception was taking place later that day for Ginny to go and wait to come down the aisle.

Arthur was there, dressed in his suit that matched the boys', waiting. When he saw his daughter, the picture wheel started in his head, starting from the day he was handed his little girl, pink and small in his arms to the vision he was seeing today.

He smiled and approached his daughter, kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Gin-bug," he whispered. "You are the most beautiful bride I've seen."

"Thank you, Dad," she returned.

Charlie peeked in to see if Molly was in there and stopped when he saw his sister.

"You look beautiful," he said, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Molly came into the tent and asked Charlie, "Is it time?"

"It's time to line up," He confirmed.

This was it, in just a few minutes she would be walking down the aisle and will marry Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Multiple pops signaled the arrival of Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Neville, and Harry. It was decided the apparition point would be in front of the house, but the boys would apparate in the back of the house. Following Molly's instructions, they headed to the tent and entered the small sectioned off room which would serve as a storage area during the reception.

"Have you got the rings?" Harry asked Ron as they walked in.

Ron replied, by pulling out the grey velvet box that held Harry and Ginny's wedding rings.

"Right here, mate. I won't lose them," He assured him. "I don't need the wrath of my sister, Mum, and Hermione today of all days."

"Good to know," Harry murmured.

"Nervous?" Bill asked.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "Should I be?"

"No," Bill replied. "Just checking on you little brother."

Harry smiled and Bill pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Do keep in mind, Potter: hurt our sister and we'll hurt you," Bill whispered.

"Noted," Harry said.

The door of the tent opened and Molly stepped in with the boutonnieres. Fleur, Angelina, and Hermione followed. Compliments followed as each Weasley brother told they're significant other how beautiful they looked while they helped pin the boutonnieres to their jackets.

Molly took the one that was Harry's and helped pin it to the jacket.

"Molly," Harry began. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being the mother I didn't have," Harry replied. Molly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, fighting the tears. Harry returned it, not for the first time. The first time he returned her hug was right after the Battle when she hugged him, telling him how thankful she was he was alright.

"You've always been like another son to me and today we're making it official. I know your mother would be proud," She whispered, giving Harry one final hug, fixing the collar of his jacket and dusting off lint before she moved on to her sons.

When Kingsley stepped in, he smiled.

"Beautiful day for a wedding," he said, announcing his arrival.

"Yes, it is," Molly agreed. "Is Camilla with you?"

"She's talking to Mary, Robards's wife. I think she's sitting with them in the ceremony."

"Well, I'll leave you, boys. Charlie, would you go and get Aunt Muriel?" Molly asked.

"Percy is bringing her Mum," Charlie reminded his mother.

"Oh, that's right. I'll go and see what's taking them."

When Molly left, a little blur came in the room and attached it's self to Harry's leg.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed. The three-year-old was very excited to have a part in his godparent's wedding. Harry had wanted to include him and Ginny agreed, but he was little too young to be a ring bearer. When they attended a friends wedding, she had another little boy carrying a sign telling the groom his bride was coming.

Ginny loved the idea and decided that Teddy would carry a sign of some kind.

"Are you ready, Teddy?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded. "When do we have cake?" He asked. Andromeda had made the mistake of telling Teddy there would be cake and since then, he had been very excited about having something that he thought you only get when it's your birthday.

"Later, buddy, later. After the wedding." Harry had to laugh as he noticed Teddy's outfit was identical to his. That was, fortunately, the only way to get Teddy to wear the little suit if they got one just like Harry's.

A little chime dinged, singling to everyone the wedding was about to start. Charlie took this as his cue to go to line up. He would be escorting Molly down the aisle.

"What job besides getting Aunt Muriel did Ginny give Percy?" Bill asked.

"She told him he would be the one who puts the flowers on the empty seats," Harry replied.

Bill nodded. "Just wondered."

Kingsley peeked out the door and then turned back to the men standing in front of him.

"It is time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ceremony space was breathtaking. The location was perfect for an outdoor wedding and the weather was on their side, plus it wasn't so hot that people were melting. Ten chairs were on either side of white running that divided the sides and run up and down the aisle with a flower arrangement on the end of each side of the chairs. Iris had outdone herself on the flowers. The arch was simply beautiful sitting at the front where Harry and Ginny would say their 'I dos.'

At the entrance was a table with a guest book and a sign that read: _I always knew it would be you._

When the chime dinged, Percy announced, "If everyone may take their seats the wedding is about to begin. Programs are available in the back if you would like one. On behalf of Harry, Ginny, and our family, I would like to welcome you to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Once that was finished, he walked to the back where he would in charge of music, with help from Audrey.

They waited until everyone was seated and then Percy looked at Charlie, who would give him the signal to start the music.

Charlie looked behind him and seen that everyone was line up and ready to go, except for Ginny. He saw Kingsley on the other side of the garden and he nodded. Glancing back behind him, he caught eyes with Hermione. She nodded and then he turned back to Percy and gave him a thumb up, the signal to start the first song.

The first one to walk down the aisle was Molly, escorted by Charlie. Ginny had picked Rascal Flatts _I Won't Let Go_ to start the music. Charlie waited until the words started before he led his mother down the aisle. When they reached the front, she took the single Calla Lily from Charlie and she laid it in the empty chair beside Arthur's chair and sat down in her seat.

Charlie handed her a packet of tissues and patted her shoulder, taking his seat on the other side of the empty chair.

Next were Kingsley and Bill, George, Neville, Ron, and Harry. Kingsley entered from the side with Harry while Neville, George, Bill, and Ron walked down the aisle.

Small applause broke out when Harry entered, as everyone there had been waiting for this day for a long time. Harry glanced out over the crowd. Hagrid was sitting in the back in a special seat for him. He was wiping his eyes already. He found Minerva McGonagall in the crowd a few rows ahead of Hagrid. She smiled at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

As the first song ended, Harry turned back to look at his groomsmen. They all were watching the back as at any minute, the girls would be walking down the aisle. And Ginny would follow.

Ron smiled at him and then they turned to watch the girls walk in, as the next song began.

The first time Ginny heard _Falling Slowly_ she said, it described her and Harry perfectly and decided to use it for the bridesmaids processional. As with Molly, the girls waited until the words started before they walked down the aisle. Luna was the first bridesmaid, followed by Angelina, and then Fleur. As Luna turned to take her spot, she winked at Harry, while Angelina smiled at him and then to George, and Fleur smiled and winked at Harry while smooching her lips towards Bill.

Hermione was the last one to walk down the aisle. Harry heard Ron inhale sharply at seeing his fiancee. When she approached the front, she stopped and gave Harry a hug before taking her place, wiping her eyes.

As the music finished, Trumpet Voluntary began to play which was only long enough for Teddy to come down the aisle, carrying his sign. They had practiced with him long enough they were able to cut the song off after one minute before it transitioned into the wedding march.

Teddy walked down the aisle, making everyone aw and chuckle when he dropped the sign and he said in his small three year old voice, "I get it." He picked it up and carried it to the front, standing in his spot between Harry and Ron.

It said: _Here Comes the Bride._

This was it. Ginny was coming down the aisle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

From the back, Ginny watched the procession knowing that when Teddy reaches Harry, the music would change and then it would be her turn. She turned to Arthur and they shared a smile between them.

"Are you ready Gin-bug?" Arthur whispered.

Ginny didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm ready."

Slowly, they made their way to the entrance and waited for their signal. They would wait a few seconds after Kingsley announced 'Please stand for the bride' and then they would walk the aisle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the Trumpet Voluntary ended and the bridal march began, Kingsley called out, "Please stand for the bride."

Harry took a deep breath and his eyes remained at the end of the aisle. When Ginny came into view, he felt his breath being taken from him. Ginny was a vision in white, he had always said she was beautiful, but today she was even more beautiful. He caught her eyes as she approached and she smiled at him.

It seemed for a moment it was just the two of them in the world and no one else.

When they, at last, reached the front as the bridal march ended, their eyes were still on each other.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Kingsley asked.

"Her mother, I and her five brothers," Arthur replied, making everyone chuckle. He leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek and handed her off to Harry, not before hugging Harry and patted his shoulder.

"Look after each other," he said, and then took his place beside Molly.

Harry led Ginny to their places in front of Kingsley. "You look beautiful," he whispered. She smiled.

"Please be seated," Kingsley directed, giving everyone a moment to be seated before he continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Kingsley agreed to using Ginny for most of the wedding ceremony only using her given name for the official parts. "Marriage is a public declaration of love and commitment that is seen through the eyes of everyone around them. It's a gift that should not be taken for granted. It's the joining of two people in a bond that putatively lasts until death. In front of everyone present here today to witness this joining in marriage, this couple now come to be joined in a marital bond. But first, I am required to ask if there is anyone here who knows a reason why this couple shouldn't be lawfully married, speak now or forever after hold your peace."

There was silence pause as Harry and Ginny glanced out over the crowd, making some chuckle as the look on Ginny's face had told anyone to speak at this moment.

"Now that the worst part is over," Kingsley commented, lightly, which made everyone laugh. When it got quiet again Kingsley continued. "At this time Harry and Ginny had written their own vows and will share them now."

Harry took a deep breath, pulling out his notes from his pocket. He unfolded the piece of parchment and then looked up.

"I might need my notes," He said, making some in the audience laugh. Smiling, he looked up at Ginny, her brown eyes staring into his green.

"Ever since I met you, you've turned my world around. Some would say upside down," Harry glanced behind him to Ron. Ginny leaned to the right, giving her brother the look, making the audience chuckle. "But I will be forever grateful to fate for bringing you to me. You have been the one constant good thing in my life when everything else wasn't."

Ginny smiled at him, having heard him say that to her many times.

"I have this guy." He pointed to Ron. "Behind me to thank because had I not met him and become best friends with him, I would have ever met you and fallen truly deeply madly in love you. When I fell for you, I fell hard, and somehow I kept it a secret from everyone. I couldn't have imagined how good my life could get, from the moment I met you."

Ginny sniffled, wiping her eyes. Hermione wiped her own eyes, smiling at her friends, eyes meeting Ron's across the way.

"I promise to listen to your advice, and to occasionally take it." Harry paused for laughter. "You know me better than anyone else, including myself. You are my best friend and my one and only true love. My life without you in it is meaningless. You are the stars to my dark clouds and you are the breath of my life."

Ginny wiped her eyes again. She should have known Harry's vows would make her cry.

"What is a husband? I must admit that I'm not completely sure. All I know is that I am devoted to you completely and I am made a better person because of your love. A husband then is a thing that a good marriage makes, molds, and creates a whole. If that is what a husband means, then I am prepared to be yours. I may not be the perfect husband, but I promise I will try."

Ginny smiled at him when he looked up at her one final time before it would be her turn.

"I promise to be your faithful husband. I promise to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health. I will spend the rest of my life, showing you just how much I love you."

Ginny wiped her eyes and took her notes from Hermione.

"Ginny, it is now your turn," Kingsley said.

"Harry, from the time I was fourteen years old, I've loved you. I loved you back when you were a character in a story. Then I met you and got to know you. The real you and I fell in love with the real you. Ever since you asked me to be yours, I've felt as if I'm in a dream. One I hope I never wake up from."

She paused as people in the audience awed.

"I love you more than I could ever put into words. You are a very noble person, as some would say a noble git."

She paused again, this time for laughter.

"I promise to always love you, fully, to encourage you, to support you, to celebrate you and your achievements and to support you in your times of need. Together we face the world, stronger than the sum of our parts, now beholden only to love and each other. I promise to love you unconditionally, to be devoted to you above all others, and to find in you, a light that to me is home."

She looked up at her soon to be husband, smiling softly as she seen nothing but love for her in his eyes

"You are my best friend, my confidant. Marrying you is truly my every desire fulfilled. I promise to be a loving and devoted wife, without judgment, without scorn, but always with an open heart and mind."

Hermione sniffled and smiled at Ron from across the aisle.

"I promise to remain your companion and friend, I promise to be with you always, to care for you, and to love you no matter how far apart we may be. I will always show an interest in the things you do and your ideas. I will be with you in your heart, and keep you safe in mine. When you are happy, I will be happy with you. When you are sad, I will make you smile. I will encourage you to continue growing as an individual as we work toward our mutual goals. I stand with you as your friend and wife and acknowledge that your choices are valid ones. I promise to give you love, honesty, trust and commitment, and, in general, keep your life interesting as we grow old together."

Kingsley smiled. "Best man do you have the rings?"

Ron started rummaging around in his and produced the grey velvet box. He handed it to Kingsley who smiled politely. He opened the box and took out the rings, returning the box to Ron.

"These rings are a symbol of your commitment to one another. Once you put on these rings, they will show the rest of the world, 'hey, I belong to someone and someone belongs to me.'"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, smiling so big their cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Harry, repeat after me," Kingsley directed. "Ginny, take this ring."

"Ginny, take this ring."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry slit the silver band onto Ginny's finger. Thankfully, they had the rings sized to fit them before the wedding.

"Now Ginny, repeat after me. Harry take this ring."

"Harry take this ring."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Marriage is the coming together of two lives, a merging of two dreams. Before these witnesses, Harry and Ginny have constructed a powerful martial bond by declaring their vows, the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings. By the power invested in by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Kingsley paused before turning to Harry, smiling.

"Harry, you now may kiss your beautiful bride!" He announced.

Smiling at each other, Harry leaned in towards Ginny and clasped his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around Ginny's waist as he pulled her closer towards him while Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck. The sound of applause and cheering filled the padlock.

Eventually, Harry and Ginny apart a part, beaming from ear to ear, as Kingsley said, "It is my absolute privilege, please stand if you're seated, to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Applause and cheers broke out as the wedding march began to play and Harry led Ginny back up the aisle, both beaming brightly.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," Harry said to Ginny, his wife.

"I love you, Mr. Potter," Ginny returned to her husband.

Finally, after months of planning and waiting for this day, they were now husband and wife.

 **AN: And it's done! The long-awaited wedding of Harry and Ginny is finally done. Two more chapters to go before A Path to the Ring will be complete. Thank you to everyone who has read this series!**


	9. Introducing Mr and Mrs Potter

**Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Potter**

 **Disclaimer: Some of the music I had picked didn't come out until after 2001, the year this wedding takes place. This is the work of fiction and therefore, we can pretend the music came out earlier than originally.**

As the guests were directed to the tent where they would have a small 'cocktail hour' to allow pictures to be taken, Dennis Creevey directed the family to their positions in front of the arbor. Since Harry had no family, it was decided that Harry and Ginny would stand in the middle with the family around them. Once the family group picture was done, Harry and Ginny stood in the same place with Molly and Arthur moving to either side.

Dennis had already gotten pictures of Ginny with Molly and her with Arthur, including a few candids, meaning they could move on with the other formal pictures. Ron and Hermione were next, deciding to have a picture done of the four of them. Dennis also had done the group pictures, Harry with the guys and Ginny with the girls, meaning that all they had left was the ones Harry and Ginny decided on, just the two of them.

At the last minute, Ginny decided to include Teddy. Dennis had snapped a picture of Harry and Teddy from behind as they waited for the wedding to begin and then he snapped one of Ginny holding Teddy, as they looked at each other without either of them knowing their picture was being taken.

Ginny decided, when it came to her pictures, she wanted something of Harry's in this picture. She picked the jacket that came from Harry's Auror uniform, wrapping it around her shoulders as a shrug. Dennis loved the idea, deciding to include it as an option for his future clients.

The pictures were soon complete and the family began to walk towards the tent where the reception would take place.

Lee Jordan, who Harry and Ginny decided to hire to DJ the reception, was given the job to introduce them when they entered the tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lee's voice echoed throughout the tent, gaining everyone's attention. "Please join me in welcoming for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Taking Ginny's hand, Harry led her into the tent where they were greeted by applause and cheers. They smiled as they entered the dance floor, having decided to start the reception with their first dance as husband and wife.

Lee tapped his wand at the music player and then the song _The Way You Look Tonight_ began to play.

Ginny had discovered it and decided that it would be perfect for her and Harry's first dance as husband and wife.

"By the way, you look beautiful," Harry said softly.

"You look so handsome," Ginny returned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They slid to the right towards the main table where Ginny quickly kicked off her heels and then returned to the middle of the dance floor, much to the amusement of their guests as a few chuckled.

To Harry and Ginny, they were the only ones in the tent. Just the two of them as the music played. Harry, feeling brave, dipped Ginny a few times. The second time Ginny let her head lean back and Dennis snapped a few shots of the tender moment. Otherwise, Ginny stayed encased in Harry's arms where she had said, even in the early days of their relationship, she felt the safest.

"I love you," Ginny mouthed up at her husband.

"I love you more," Harry mouthed back, gently tightening his hold on Ginny.

Eventually, the song came to an end and the first dance was over. As the crowd applauded Harry and Ginny stepped off the dance floor and off the side.

It was decided before they would eat, Arthur would speak. He approached the stand where Lee had set up for speeches, allowing the speaker to be completely hands-free.

"Firstly, on behalf of my wife and me, we would like to thank everyone for coming out today and celebrate with us Harry and Ginny's wedding. I've known this day was coming for quite some time. The summer following Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts, she told her mother that she had a boyfriend. When asked who, Ginny replied, 'a boy you know.' Of course, she guessed right."

Arthur paused for laughter before continuing. "For the rest of the summer, the two of them were inseparable, only when it was time to go to bed were they apart. From the moment they were up to the moment they went to bed, they were together. I've never seen Ginny or Harry that happy or smile as often as I did that summer. We sent them off to Hogwarts and spend the time while they were gone exchanging letters and then Christmas it was summer all over again."

Arthur suddenly became solemn. "Then Dumbledore died and things changed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone for nine months and Ginny was stuck at Hogwarts. I never felt as helpless as a father seeing Ginny without that smile on her face. We spent the majority of the time worrying about them."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, pressing a kiss to her head. She took his hand and enlaced her fingers, leaning her head back against his chest.

"But after the battle, I slowly but surely saw Harry and Ginny go back to their old selves. They were a rock for each other and I've seen Harry comfort Ginny and Ginny take care of Harry after the war that it was getting hard to imagine one without the other." Arthur paused, this time to get his emotions in check. "Then one day, Harry comes into the shed and asked if he could have my blessing to ask Ginny to marry him. I told him he didn't need it, but he had it. Now, here we are many months later and now Ginny belongs to Harry now. Harry, I can say officially, welcome to the family. You've been like another son to Molly and I and we care about you as much as we do our other sons. You've always been a part of our family and I don't think we could ever picture this family without you."

Sniffling, Arthur continued, "Ginny, you've made me proud to be your father."

Ginny reached behind her as Harry handed her a handkerchief. "I don't care if you get makeup on it," he whispered.

"You've overcome so much in your life. You've proved yourself time and time again. I've watched you as taught yourself how to fly and grow up to the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies! I still have that bragging right."

Everyone chuckled, as a few dabbed their eyes. "I wish you and Harry a lifetime of happiness and joy like I've had with my Molly."

A chorus of 'awes' broke out as Molly wiped her eyes.

"Again we think everyone for coming, now Molly and her little helpers have prepared the meal for us tonight. Let the feast began."

As agreed, Harry and Ginny went through the line first with the wedding party and the Weasleys first. There was enough food to feed the Weasley family three times over. But Molly wasn't one to be skimpy on the portion sizes.

Heading to their chairs, Harry and Ginny paused long enough to tell Arthur what a good job he did.

"I would have mentioned this, but don't think we don't know about the times you've sneaked upstairs to the attic, Ginny."

"No idea what you're talking about Dad," Ginny said, making Arthur chuckle.

As she sat down she leaned over and whispered, "I don't think I was sneaky enough when I was sneaking up to the attic."

"You never told them that the only way you'd fall asleep after dreaming about the Chamber was when you were with me," Harry reminded her.

It has started six months after Harry and Ginny started dating. Ginny had woken up from a nightmare about the Chamber. Because she couldn't get back to sleep, she sneaked upstairs to the boys' dorm and climbed into bed with Harry. She was always gone before Ron got up and the one time she wasn't, Harry had woken up before her and climbed out.

"What's Ginny doing in your bed?" Ron had asked, as quietly as he could.

"She had a dream about the chamber and couldn't get back to sleep. This is the only way she could," Harry had replied.

Ron was understanding about it and had managed to keep it from the other Gryffindor prefects.

Dinner, as usual, was wonderful. Everyone raved about Molly's cooking, some asking her if she had considered catering as a job. She smiled, replying that cooking for her family was like catering a small affair. She also added that pretty soon, there will be more grandbabies and more reasons to have a celebration. She used any excuse to get the family together and to cook for them.

Ron and Hermione were on Harry's right side with Luna and Neville on Ginny's left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry talked about how well the wedding went and what the plans were for after the honeymoon. Luna and Ginny talked about the honeymoon, after telling Neville where they were going.

"Hawaii is wonderful this time of year. Warm, sunny, and breathtakingly beautiful," Luna said, dreamily. "How long will you and Harry be gone?"

"A week," Ginny replied. "I got training after we get back." 

As dinner started winding down, Ginny got up walking around talking to different guests, ignoring Aunt Muriel's comments of how she thought the dress was too flashy. Molly shut her up with another glass of wine.

"Having a good time?" Ginny asked Gwenog when she reached the table.

"Yes, thank you. I think I'm going to have to hit the gym early Monday. I don't know how you've kept that figure with your mother's cooking."

"I get plenty of exercise if you know what I mean," Ginny replied.

Gwenog smiled, knowingly, leaning over to see Harry. "Yes, I do."

"Besides that," Ginny whispered. She chuckled, patting Gwenog's shoulder. "See you later."

Harry joined her as they made their way to the table where Robards and Kingsley were sitting with their wives.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Camilla, Kingsley's wife, commented.

"Thank you," Ginny murmured.

"Where did you get the idea of doing your own vows from?" Mary, Robard's wife asked.

"I had read about it in a bridal magazine and I thought it would make our wedding ours," Ginny explained.

"And when she asked me about it, I said what I've said about nearly everything about this wedding: if you're happy, I'm happy."

The two couples chuckled. "Congratulations," Camilla said. "I hope you are as happy and King and I."

"And Ginny, will I see you at the next Auror Wives meeting?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the invite. I'm going to bring Hermione with me. She is marrying my brother."

"Oh, so another wedding after this," Robards said. "Is Molly catering it?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Not needing to think twice, Robards replied, "I'll be there."

Everyone chuckled as Harry and Ginny bid them goodbye and made their rounds to the other tables, ending with Molly and Arthur.

"Shall I tell Lee, we're ready?" Ginny asked Arthur.

"Yes, Ginny. If the two of you are."

Ginny nodded to Lee. Soon his voice echoed throughout the tent.

"If I may have everyone's attention, it is time for the father daughter and mother son dance."

They decided to combine the mother-son and father-daughter dance which made picking a song difficult. But when Ginny heard an instrumental version of _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ she felt she had found it. After everyone involved listened to it, they agreed and Lee was able to get the song for them.

The tent got quiet as the music began to play.

"I got her for five more minutes," Arthur said. "Then you'll get her forever."

Harry took Molly's hand and led her to their spot marked on the dance floor to allow them enough room and not run into each other.

"I got your number," Harry replied, making those who heard the exchange chuckle.

A few seconds into the song, Arthur leaned over and whispered, "Have I told you I've been so proud of you since the day you were born?"

Ginny sniffled, shaking her head, cupping her free hand to her mouth. She took the handkerchief Arthur offered her and wiped her eyes and then took his hand in hers and they swayed to the music. She felt her old life was complete and she was ready to start a new one, really a new chapter with Harry. How did she get so lucky to have him? She would be forever grateful for having him in her life. She meant what she had said once in a conversation with Hermione.

"I couldn't imagine a life without Harry," She had said. "Everything I imagine for myself, starting a family, expanding my career, everything, I see him beside me. Even when I imagine the unthinkable or the most horrible thing that could happen to me, outside of losing Harry and he's who I'm imaging standing beside me."

The song, thought beautiful and perfect, wasn't too long. All too soon the song came to an end and it was time for Ginny's dance with her brothers.

Bill gets the first dance as he was the oldest brother and really, the brother Ginny was the closest to, with Charlie coming in a close second. Bill had picked the song that played for their dance but had let Ginny hear it so he would know if she liked it. She did. He had chosen a slowed down version of _What Makes You Beautiful._

As the music starts, Bill whispered, "You look beautiful, Firecracker."

Ginny smiled at the old childhood nickname her brothers had adopted. Harry was quick to figure out why. She was a firecracker. They spend their time on their dance floor with slow spins and elegant steps that Bill remembered from his own wedding. He took the time showcasing her, making her feel like a princess.

As the song came to an end, they were in the middle of the dance floor. The tent broke out in applause as Molly wiped her eyes and Fleur smiled fondly, holding Victoire in her lap.

Charlie stood up, taking a quick drink of his wine and headed to the dance floor.

"Ready Firefly?" He asked, using his personal nickname for her. He was the only one of her brothers who called her Firefly.

"I'm ready," She replied, and with her head, she motioned for Lee to start the music. Charlie had been getting into more Muggle and American musicians and had to provide Lee with the music he had chosen. His pick was Elvis Presley's _A Little Less Conversation._ He had been inspired by a scene in a television that played this very song at a wedding and decided he wanted to recreate this with Ginny for her wedding.

He had shown it to Ginny and she agreed. The song was upbeat and Charlie twirled Ginny all over the dance floor in a clumsy manner, careful though not to drop her. It was a good thing Ginny had already lost her heels for the second time that evening as when the song started, she kicked them off and Harry picked them up, sitting them in the floor in front of her seat before retaking his. All through the song they laughed and smiled, making everyone else laugh and smile watching them. 

As the song ended, they made their way to the middle, Charlie twirling her as he went. When the song came to an end, they took a bow as everyone applauded with a few cheers from the other brothers.

Percy was next, and Ginny knew his dance with her would be proper, short, and sweet. Their arms would be perfectly placed and their steps in sync. He had chosen _Sleeping Beauty Waltz_ by Tchaikovsky. Of course, he wanted something classic and fancy. Like Charlie, he provided Lee with the music.

Lee started the music when Ginny nodded and they swayed across the dance floor, perfectly and in sync as Ginny knew they would.

"Ginny," Percy began. "I know I haven't always been the perfect older brother. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Percy," Ginny assured him, still getting used to him calling her Ginny. He always called her by Ginevra.

In a rare act by Percy, he smiled at her. "In case I haven't said it before, I'm proud of you, very proud of you."

Once again, Ginny was brought to tears. "Thank you, Percy."

"And tell your husband that those are happy tears. I don't want my new brother in law to murder me for making you cry."

Ginny laughed. "I will."

Molly watched from her table, dabbing her eyes as she watched Percy and Ginny. Of her seven children, they were two who didn't get along too well. Since the war, that all changed and a part of it was because Percy changed and Ginny warmed up to the new and improved Percy, although the old one comes through on occasion.

As the song ends Percy looks at his wife, sitting at the table on the opposite side of Molly. She smiles at him when his eyes meet hers. Ginny, meanwhile, looks for Harry, smiling when she finds him, sitting at the head table beside Ron.

Guests applaud as the song end and Percy and Ginny break apart, bowing again.

"Alright, Georgie, your turn," Ginny called.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No nickname?" Ginny inquired.

"Ready, Gin-bug," He amended.

"Ready," she confirmed. George gave Lee a two finger signal, followed by a one finger signal. Lee nodded, knowing what George was referring too. It was decided that George would dance with Ginny twice, once in Fred's place.

Laughter broke out over the tent when the first song began to play, especially for those who knew this song. For the first dance, George picked KC and the Sunshine Band's _Get Down Tonight._ Of course, the dance with George would be anything but traditional. They had already decided they would take turns to try and top each other's weird dance moves, even dancing at the same time during the chorus.

The odd and weird dancing sent the whole tent in a fit of laughter. Harry and Ron were leaning on each other when Ginny attempted at topping George, only to be slightly outdone. But Ginny made up for it and gave it her all when it was her turn.

"She did something like that when I came home to find her dancing in the kitchen, though she wasn't listening to this kind of music," Harry told Hermione.

"Does she know you know?" She asked.

"No," Harry deadpanned.

"It will be our little secret," She whispered.

As the song came to an end, George and Ginny stopped with their dancing and embraced each other in a loving hug while the tent broke out in cheers and applause. Lee paused the next song for a moment to allow George and Ginny to catch their breath and to get a drink if they needed. When George gave him a thumb up, he played the second song.

Molly realized what was going on and promptly burst into silent tears. Arthur hugged her to his side, tears of his own shining in his eyes. He pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering words of comfort to his wife.

For the second dance, George asked Ginny to pick the song. One of the first Disney films Harry showed her was _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ She had loved the movie so much that Harry had bought a copy of the film after returning the rental store's copy. Her favorite song from the movie was _Someday My Prince Will Come._ She found an instrumental version and felt it would be perfect for her and George's second dance.

The second reason for picking this song was because she remembered something that Fred had told her after she and Harry got together.

"You've got your prince," he had said.

That was the best way to describe Harry. He was her prince who rescued her from the Chamber and a few other incidents. George agreed with her when she played this song and asked him what he thought of it for their second dance.

"It's perfect," George told her.

As the song began to play, Ginny pressed herself against his chest. They swayed in circles as Ginny whispers, "I love you both."

George tightens his hold on her and murmurs against her head, "We love you too."

Once the sappy moment has passed, George slowly swirls and twirls her around the dance floor, reminding Ginny of the night of the Yule Ball, only then she was dancing with Harry and the song was slightly faster than this. She glances at Harry, whose watching with a smile. He holds up one finger to remind her one more after this.

She smiles at him, already planning on plopping her feet in his lap when she does finally sit down.

"I know what she's planning," Harry stated.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Foot rub."

Ron snorted, shaking his head, taking a drink of his wine. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, mate."

"I know."

George and Ginny swayed to the music as the song reached the end, turning in a slow circle around the dance floor, coming to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this twice," Ginny said, softly.

"Fred would have done the same thing if it was reversed," George whispered.

As the music ended, George twirled her one final time before they stopped.

Applause broke out over the tent, Molly and Arthur both wrapped their eyes. Ginny and George bowed and George took his seat, smiling at Ron. It was his turn and then there would be a moment of socializing before the speeches. The pause would give Ron a chance to get his breath and rest before the speeches.

Ginny approached the head table when it was apparent she would have to drag Ron to the dance floor

"Come on, Ron," she said, walking the table to drag him out onto the dance floor. To her relief and Ron's credit, he easily succumbs to Ginny's request, knowing Ginny had this planned for months and had so far avoided the wrath of his sister, mother, and fiancée.

"What song did you pick?" Ginny asked.

Ron never told her what he had picked. He just told her that he wanted to pick the song they danced to, assuring Ginny it would be wedding appropriate. He had mentioned only joking that he was picking _Jailhouse Rock_ for them to dance to. Ginny wasn't amused and neither was Hermione. Instead, he had picked _You Got a Friend in Me._

"Alright, Lee," Ron said, telling him to start the music.

Ginny gasped softly when she realized the song Ron had picked.

"I never would have thought you'd pick this song," Ginny admitted.

"I thought it fit us," Ron explained. "I know I've not always been the best brother, but I wanted you to know, you got a friend in me."

Ginny chuckled softly as Ron had said that the same the song did. They swayed slightly back and forth in the middle of the dance floor.

Dennis had captured pictures from the previous dances and had thought the gesture was sweet. He already knew his business would boom after doing the Weasley/Potter. He had asked Harry and Ginny when they talked to him about doing their wedding if they would okay of him using their pictures for adverts for weddings.

Because he was getting started in his business and a good friend, Harry, and Ginny agreed to allow him to use their wedding pictures for adverts.

As Ron and Ginny swayed in the middle of the dance floor, Teddy climbs into Harry's lap, leaning against his chest.

"Harry?"

"What is it, buddy?"

"I love you," Teddy said.

"I love you too." Harry held the little boy tightly as they watched Ron and Ginny sway on the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, Ron finally looks Ginny in the eye.

"Ginny, y-you know…."

Ginny interrupts him by moving closer. "I know."

The music ends and the tent explodes with applause and cheers with a few awes as Ginny gives Ron a kiss and he gives her a hug before they leave the dance floor.

There is a break before the speeches to allow the guests to socialize and have more food or drink if they desire before they cut the cake. Teddy ran off to Andromeda to ask if he could have more juice and to ask Molly if he could have another piece of chicken and more stuffing. Ron took his and Hermione's glasses to refill before joining her at the head table.

As Harry predicted, when Ginny sat down, she plopped her feet in his lap, but before he could start to rub them, she said, "I just want to rest them."

Harry nodded.

"So speeches, cake, flower toss, and we're out of here?" Ginny asked.

Once again Harry nodded. "Are you in a rush?" He asked.

Ginny leaned forward, playing with the hairs on the nap of his neck. "Baby, I've been waiting years for this day. I can wait another few hours before I have you entirely to myself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Picking up her wine glass and her notes, Hermione headed to stand where Lee had set up for speeches. She sat down her notes and wine glass and tapped the magical microphone with her wand.

"Good evening everyone," She greeted. "I'm just going to say a few words. As Maid of Honor I would be asked to give a speech and knowing Harry and Ginny as well I do, they probably would rather I say a few words then a speech."

Laughter broke out across the tent, as a few glanced towards Harry and Ginny.

"I just want to say how happy I am for the two of you. Ginny, you became my best female friend and the sister I never had. I remember when you asked me for advice on how to, for the lack of a better term, get Harry to notice you."

Ginny blushed at this reminder and a few people chuckled.

"Since then, we became friends and over time we became close and now we're going to be family after I marry your brother. I'm happy that you got your happily ever after."

A chorus of awes broke out across the tent and Ginny wiped her tears, smiling when Harry handed her a handkerchief.

"Harry, you and Ron were my first friends, and are my best friends. You became like a brother to me and I love you as if you were my brother. We're both the only child in our families and over time we became the sibling neither of us had. I don't think I've seen you happier and smile more than when you and Ginny started dating. I'm happy for the both of you and wish you many years of happiness. I love you both."

Applause broke out once they realized Hermione was done and she moved out of the way for Ron.

"I was told by my sister to keep it short and like all things in our family, we do as she says or you might have bats flying out of your nose."

Laughter broke out across the tent, especially when Ginny pretended to reach for her wand and then smile sweetly at her brother.

"Ginny, I know I haven't always been the best brother to you. I've always tried to protect you and maybe I took the job too seriously. But seeing you with Harry, I know he'll look after you and protect you. I stand by what I said when Harry talked to me before he asked you to be his girlfriend. If I could pick a guy for you, I would pick Harry every single time. Look after him, Ginny. I know you already do, but keep up the good work."

Ron then turned to his brother in everything but blood, pausing before he continued. "Harry, you are more than my best friend. You're my brother in everything but blood, though if Mum had it her way she would have adopted you years ago. As Hermione said, I don't think we ever seen you happier than when you and Ginny got together. Honestly, we have the two of you thank for getting us together. Not many best friends would toss their other best friend in a cupboard with a girl they have loved since second year."

Ginny's eyes widen and she turned to Harry.

"He's loved her since we found her in the hospital wing, petrified," Harry whispered.

"Harry, take care of my little sister. I know you love her, but my threat still stands. Hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

"That is before Ginny does," George called, causing a light chuckle from those who heard him.

"Everyone get a drink," Ron called, picking up his wine glass. "To Harry and Ginny, May you continue to be so in love with each other for all the days of your life. I love you both and hope you remain as happy as you are today."

Once everyone had taken their drink, they broke out in applause as Ron and Hermione returned to the head table. Ron paused by his sister's chair and kissed her cheek, giving Harry a shoulder squeeze, only to find himself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Has Mum been giving you lessons or something?" Ron asked when they broke apart.

"We've hugged like they before," Harry reminded him.

Ron nodded, remembering the few times they did. "Yet, we did."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The chocolate cake sat proudly in the corner of the tent. Before the guests entered the tent and began cocktail hour, Dennis had slipped in to snap a few pictures of inside the tent, including the tables, food, and the cake. He used many different angles and knew Harry and Ginny would love the finished product. The cake had been set up the same time as the food, with preserving charms on it to keep fresh until it was time to cut the cake.

Molly had slaved away on the cake, taking the job on herself without any help from anyone including the house elves. This cake was one she had made, along with the small white cake she had made for the guests to enjoy, for many occasions. Birthdays, special occasions such as the award of prefect or head boy badges, and to celebrate any accomplishments anyone in the family, including the in-laws, had made.

When the speeches finished, Lee made the announcement that it was time for cake.

"If I may have your attention, it is now time for cake. Please turn your attention to the right-hand corner of the tent for the bride and groom cutting the cake."

Another thing Harry found in the Potter Family Vault was the knife used in his parent's wedding. According to the note from Lily, it was also used in his grandparent's wedding, making it a family heirloom. Harry asked Ginny if she had any problems with using it and she had no problem with using it, happy to have another piece of James and Lily on their wedding day. They would return it to the vault after the wedding to be saved for their children's wedding one day.

Ginny smiled happily as she led Harry towards the cake. Molly had outdone herself. She had doubled up layers, making it a four layer cake as opposed to the usual one. Harry carefully took the knife that was lying on the table next to the cake. Ginny put her hand carefully underneath Harry's and slowly, they cut a slice of the cake as Dennis took several photographs, standing out of the way to allow everyone else to see.

"So are we doing this neat or messy?" Harry asked as Ginny took the slice of cake. He got his answer when she broke the slice in half and then gently placed the piece of cake into his mouth. He took the remaining piece from Ginny and slid it into her mouth.

"You know, I was expecting you to ram the cake into each other's faces," Dennis said, as he snapped the last picture.

"I thought about it, I'm not going to lie," Ginny admitted.

"Everyone get some cake, there's enough for everyone!" Molly called as the house elves began slicing the cake to serve the guests, saving the top half for Harry and Ginny. It was a Muggle tradition to save the top half of the wedding cake and freeze, thawing it out on their first anniversary and having a slice of cake, reliving the moment from their wedding. When Ginny heard about this, she knew she wanted to do it and informed Molly to have the house elves save the top layer of the cake.

With preserving charms and freezing charms, it would keep for a year.

Getting a slice of their own, Harry and Ginny headed back to the head table. They stopped to talk to their guests and to check and see if everything was okay. They were assured everything was fine and were really enjoying themselves.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at them as they passed the table she was sitting at. She felt she had been gone back in time to James and Lily's reception. She remembered the happy couple and realized just how much Harry and Ginny reminded her of her former students. Smiling softly, she turned to Hagrid.

"Do you see what I see when I look at Harry and Ginny?" She asked.

Hagrid smiled, nodding. "It's like seeing James and Lily all over again." He wiped his eyes with his napkin. "It won't be too long, little ones will be running around here."

Minerva smiled, knowing Hagrid wasn't wrong. Soon, Molly and Arthur could have a small army of grandchildren running around the spacious garden at the Burrow. Then she realized with dread, she would have George and Harry's children, a possibility of another generation of Marauders or mischief makers.

"I think I'll retire before then," she said.

"Why?" Hagrid asked.

"Another generation of the Marauders and the Weasley twins," Minerva deadpanned, picking up her goblet and draining it. "I hope for Molly's sake, that isn't the case."

At Arthur and Molly's table, Victoire sat in Arthur's lap as he fed her some cake. Molly smiled at the scene, pulling out her own camera and snapped a picture of the tender moment. Victoire was the first grandchild, the family's first happy moment following the war, and the first girl born in the family since Ginny. Needless to say, Molly and Arthur spoiled her.

"Mum? Is that cake Dad's feeding Vic?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it is," Molly replied. Turning to her daughter, she smiled and hugged her to her side. "Take your time with starting a family. Give you and Harry some time to be a married couple first before starting a family."

"Basically don't repeat what we did?" Ginny guessed.

"Not that I wouldn't trade Bill for anything." Molly smiled at her firstborn as he helped his wife clean up. "But that is my advice. You don't have to take it."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny kissed her cheek and headed off to find her husband. That was going to take some getting used to.

As the formal reception things were over, it was now time to party. Lee turned the music up and people headed out to the dance floor. Muriel had approached Molly telling her she was ready to go. Percy collected her and after she bid the newlyweds farewell, she followed Percy out to the apparition point and left.

"So Mr. Potter, what are the plans for tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we'll spend the night in a hotel in London and then in the morning we'll drop off our wedding attire at the flat, collect our stuff and head to the airport."

"And what about tonight?"

"Not here," He whispered. "I don't think our guests need to know what we're going to be getting up to tonight."

"I do know one thing and that's I'm about ready to get our own little party started," Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry chuckled. "Eager much?"

"I've been waiting for this my whole life and thought we're not you know…." Ginny trailed off, though Harry knew what she was meaning. "It would be our first time as husband and wife."

"So, we got an hour before the send-off, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Stay here and dance with you." She looked up into the green eyes she fell in love. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry murmured. "Are you ready to start the rest of your life with me?"

Without hesitation, Ginny replied, "I'm ready."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The guests lined up on either side of the path that Harry and Ginny would leave the reception. Before they left, they took a moment with their family, saying goodbye. Going down the line, starting with Ron and Hermione, they said their goodbyes, adding thank you to those who had a part in helping with the wedding.

There were a lot of hugs exchanged and wishes for a good trip along with requests to see pictures. Ginny picked up Teddy, giving him a big hug.

"Bring me back something good," He said.

"We will sweetie. Be good for Gran, Teddy. We'll talk to you tomorrow on the mirrors."

Harry and Ginny had given Teddy a communication like the ones they used when Ginny went to Hogwarts for her last year. They thought this would be a good way for them to commutate with Teddy while they were gone.

"Okay," he said, yawning.

Harry picked him up, giving him a hug. "We'll see you when we get back, buddy."

The last ones they would say bye to were Molly and Arthur. Molly hugged Harry first and then Ginny.

"Thank you, Molly. For everything," Harry whispered.

"You're welcome, Son."

Ginny hugged Molly, thanking her for helping with the wedding and Arthur and Harry exchanged a manlier hug.

"Take care of my little girl, Harry," he said.

"I will. Until I take my last breath," Harry promised.

After the hugs and promises to send postcards were done, Harry and Ginny waited to allow the family to join the guests before they left the tent. Applause and cheers greeted them as they left the tent and walked down the path to the carriage that would take them to London. Buckbeak was hooked up to the front with spells and charms on him and the carriage so no Muggle would see them.

Harry opened the door for Ginny and helped her into the carriage, following her once she was in. He shut the door behind them and through the windows, they waved bye to the guests and their family.

Slowly, the carriage began to move and they were in the air, the Burrow getting smaller and smaller.

"It still hasn't sunk in yet," Ginny chuckled.

Harry frowned, confused. "What hasn't?"

"That I'm Mrs. Harry Potter," Ginny explained, smiling widely, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Well, you better get used to it. Because that's how you're staying." Harry leaned over and kissed her, softly. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, you have. Several times in fact," Ginny chuckled.

They sat quietly enjoying the view of the sunset high in the sky until Harry broke the silence.

"I still can't see how I got so lucky," Harry admitted.

"How do you mean?" Ginny asked, with her eyebrows arched, slightly confused by Harry's statement.

"I can't believe how lucky I to have such a beautiful, amazing, funny, and incredible woman like you in my life," Harry explained.

"And I can't believe your mine. Actually mine," Ginny countered, smiling. "

Harry smiled as he edged his face closer to Ginny's and captured her lips, embracing them in a passionate and loving kiss as they flew off in the sunset to begin their new life as husband and wife.

 **AN: A little FYI: Can You Feel the Love Tonight and Someday My Prince Will Come are from Disney's Fairytale Wedding. What Makes You Beautiful is the Boyce Avenue Cover and You Got a Friend in Me is the Michael Buble version.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **One Year Later:**_

It had been a year since Harry and Ginny got married and they couldn't be happier. After a weeklong honeymoon in Hawaii, they returned to London with a tan in Ginny's case and sunburned in Harry's, and begun their new chapter as husband and wife. The year had been filled with many firsts for the newly married couple: Birthdays, Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day. While there weren't major changes to any of them celebrating them the same way as they did before, but noted each one as their first one as husband and wife.

Harry's career took off like a shot in the dark once he returned from the honeymoon. Rumors started circling the office that Harry was Robard's pick to replace him when he retires, which no one knew when he was going to.

Harry and Ron were still making changes in the Auror office, changes that hadn't gone unnoticed by Robards or the other senior Aurors. Harry and Ron's work was about to pay off.

Harry entered the Auror office heading to his cubicle. It was the same one he was assigned when he first started with the Aurors. He had decorated it with Holyhead Harpies gear, Ginny's poster, and promotional picture when she signed with the Harpies. Teddy's artwork donned one wall including a picture of him and Harry sitting on his desk, taking when they took Teddy to the zoo.

As Harry approached his cubicle he found Robards waiting for him.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Harry asked, stopping outside his door.

"Yes, Harry. I came to tell you that an office has opened up. Windermere is retiring and I've decided to promote you to his position."

Harry felt his jaw drop open. Windermere was the head of the Auror Training Academy and overseen the training of the new Auror recruits. The job included overseeing the six instructors and having a more flexible schedule than the rest of the Aurors. And benefit was Harry could pick his partner. Due to health reasons a year ago, Windermere asked to be moved to part-time and Harry had stepped up to help with the program.

It was now official: Harry was now among the senior Aurors.

"This means no more Azkaban shifts and no more shifts in the jail in the dungeon. You've earned this, Harry. Congratulations."

When Harry found his voice again, he replied, "Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to thank me, Harry. I already know who you'll pick as your partner. Tell Weasley he gets the office beside you. You two could work out between the two of you who gets which office."

When Robards left Harry left the cubicle area and headed towards the office. The offices were more towards the front of the department near the main entrance. Harry walked through here every morning to get to his cubicle. The windowed conference rooms were in the same area on the opposite wall of the offices. There were six cubicles in the middle of the floor with a row of desks lining one side of the wall beside the offices.

Harry found Ron waiting for him.

"Am I dreaming?" Ron asked.

"I hope I'm not," Harry chuckled.

"Up top," Ron said, raising his hand. He and Harry high fived each other before entering the first office.

It was larger than Harry and Ron expected, plenty of space for a desk and a few chairs and if Hermione has any influence, a bookshelf or two. The carpet was the same charcoal grey that was out in the corridors. The room was empty, leaving Harry and Ron with a blank slate to work with. Of course, they would be allowed to decorate to suit them, repaint the walls if they wish and all the expense will be covered by the department.

"They're both the same size. One is next to the employee lounge and kitchen and the other is closest to the wall of secretaries. We get one of our own."

Harry looked around the empty office. They would get to pick out new furniture, which Ron knew Percy would pitch a fit over when the department budgets came through Kingsley's office.

"I pick this one," Ron decided, waving a hand around the room they were standing in.

"And I'll take the other one," Harry said, leaving Ron's new office and entering his own office. He could already picture Ginny's Holyhead poster on the wall that divided his and Ron's office.

"We get tomorrow off to move," Ron said, as he entered Harry's new office.

"We could help each other," Harry added. Ron nodded.

"Did you think when we started we'd end up here?" Ron asked.

"I didn't," Harry admitted. "We made it, Ron. We're senior Aurors."

Harry and Ron left their new offices and headed back to their cubicle. They wouldn't miss working here, not one bit.

"Good riddance old desk chair I keep falling out of," Ron said, turning it one final time.

Harry snorted as he remembered each time Ron fell out of the chair. Each time, Harry would peak in, ask if he was okay, and then when he returned to his cubicle, he would break into silent laughter.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron grumbled.

"So, should we tell the girls?" Harry asked.

"I think I know what I'll do," Ron began. "I'll go and tell Hermione that I want to take her out to dinner. Take her to that place we went to a few months ago and tell her the news. What are you going to do?"

"Gin's got practice today and she'll be tired when she gets home. I think we'll stay in and I'll her over dinner."

Ron left to tell Hermione his plans for dinner as Harry headed back to the cubicles. He looked around one final time, as after tomorrow, he would be moving on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny appeared with a soft crack in front of the door to the flat. Practice had been tough today. Gwenog had been working them hard as she wanted this to be the season they made it to the World Cup. Ginny hoped to play in at least one. She had been given the offer to play for the England team but had turned it down because it would interfere with the wedding.

Harry knew about the offer. Ginny had talked it over with him that night following the meeting. He told Ginny it was her decision, the wedding could wait. But Ginny decided to go on with the wedding as planned. There was always next year. No one else knew of the offer outside of the Harpies management and Harry and Ginny. She didn't even tell her family and when the topic came up she said she hadn't heard anything about it.

Opening the front door, Ginny entered the flat, taking off her boots and tossing her gym bag onto the bench she had found at a furniture shop to put by the door.

"Harry?" She called.

"In the kitchen," he replied.

Ginny followed the smell of basil and garlic to the kitchen where Harry was preparing Spaghetti Bolognese. Two glasses and plates sat on the table in the kitchen. Harry had taken the leaf out of it, making it smaller and cozier for the two of them. A bottle of rosé sat on the table in between two of the wine glasses they were given as a wedding present from Robards and his wife.

They only got them out for special occasions.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Can't a husband cook his wife dinner?" Harry inquired, serving the pasta on a plate and handing it to Ginny.

"Yes, but these glasses only leave the cupboard when we have a special occasion," Ginny said. "What's going on?"

Harry sat down his plate and the basket with the garlic bread and Ginny sat down across from him. Before she had a chance to ask him again, Harry broke the silence.

"I was promoted."

It took Ginny two second to realize what Harry had said.

"You were _WHAT_?"

"Promoted," Harry repeated I'm the new head of the Auror Training Academy."

Ginny squealed, leaping out of her chair and embracing Harry in a tight hug. "What does this mean?"

"No more shifts at Azkaban or the jail in the dungeons, unless we're involved in the case, no missions, field work, or late hours, and more flexible hours. Ron and I could change the training program, which needs to an overhaul, and could make much-needed improvements in the department."

Ginny smiled, kissing her husband soundly, happy to know that Harry would possibly never have to go out on missions again. She could sleep better knowing he was safe in bed beside her and not staying up half the night worried about him.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him brightly. "I'm so proud of you. You've earned this."

"I know I have."

Dinner was spent discussing the plans they had for the following week and the ideas Harry had for the department. Ginny caught Harry up on the girls on the team, telling him that they would need to attend Caroline's retirement party at the end of the month. She had been with the Harpies for ten years and she was retiring due to health reasons. She had one too many concussions and her healer told her it was time to retire or risk her health farther.

"She's the keeper right?"

"Right," Ginny confirmed. "Gwenog is being very understanding and has already moved up Patty, the reserve keeper. She's calling for an emergency meeting tomorrow to discuss the possibility of having a mid-season try out for a new reserve keeper."

"So that means you'll be home later?" Harry didn't need to ask. He already knew. Gwenog's team meeting always went past the hour she said they would be done.

"Unfortunately," Ginny deadpanned.

"I'll have supper ready when you get home," Harry said, making a mental note to check the kitchen later to see if he had everything he needed to make that chicken parmesan dish Ginny liked. She had a hearty appetite when she came home from practice.

As they cleaned up the kitchen together, they discussed the plans for the weekend. They would have Teddy this weekend as Andromeda was going to gone visiting a friend of hers in Scotland and had asked Harry and Ginny if they would keep Teddy. Of course, Harry didn't say no. Sunday was the dinner at the Burrow which had been a tradition since the year following the war. Molly used any excuse to cook for her family.

"Do you could take off early on Friday?" Ginny asked, suddenly.

Harry paused, dishcloth in his hand and suds from the dishwater running the back of his hand, and once a moment or two had passed, and he nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"I have something to show you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry found himself standing in front of a two-story brick house on Friday afternoon. The something Ginny had to show him was a house, in Godric's Hollow.

"We don't have to look if you…."

"It's fine," Harry said, cutting her off. "I think I've passed this house once when I came to the cemetery. I actually thought once that it seems to be a good place to raise a family."

"Really?" Ginny asked, shocked by Harry's confession.

"Really. Let's go in."

Ginny led Harry to the front door, an old English style door. It was black, matching the shutters beside the windows.

Turning the knob, Ginny opened the door to the small foyer. On the right was a small room with a fireplace. On the left was an equally as small room, with built-in bookshelves.

"This is would be a good home office," Ginny commented, entering the room.

"How did you find this place again?" Harry asked, realizing Ginny never said.

"One of the girls on the team had looked at it and said I should have a look. It was too far out for them and they weren't that crazy about the village," Ginny explained, examining the doors on the lower shelves of the bookshelf.

They reentered the foyer. The stairs were on the wall on the left leading upstairs. Ginny headed on to the kitchen, entering the arched doorway from the small hallway into the kitchen. It was bigger than the one they had at the flat and nothing like the one at the Burrow. There was a dining room to the right, through a swinging door with a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"That's pretty," Ginny said, looking at it closely.

"Formal dining?" Harry guessed.

"I think so."

There was a room in between the kitchen and what would be the lounge. It could be easily converted into an eating area of the kitchen.

"We'll have to get more furniture if we buy this place," Harry said as he walked into the lounge.

"Definitely," Ginny agreed.

She was already imagining where she was going to put stuff and making a list in her head of things that they would need to buy. She also made note of any minor repairs that would need to be done, like the ceiling in the lounge.

"We could call this a family room and put the television in," She suggested. "Make it cozy with some new furniture."

"We could," Harry agreed. "Want to check out upstairs?

Ginny nodded and they headed to the foyer, heading up the stairs. She could imagine garland and lights wrapped around the banister at Christmas.

The first door on the right as they came up the stairs was one of four bedrooms. It was a good size and would be perfect for Teddy's room.

"This could be Teddy's room," Ginny said, opening the closet door and looking in, imagining Teddy turning it into a hiding place when he's a little older.

"It's larger than the room he has at the flat. We could get him a bigger bed if we wanted to or just add more furniture."

"Or toys," Ginny chuckled.

"Or toys"

Leaving the room, Ginny opened the door leading up to the attic. "Let's check out the other bedrooms before heading up here."

Harry pushed open the door to what would be the master bedroom. It was the largest bedroom, twice the size of their bedroom at the flat. An ensuite bathroom and a large walk-in closet were on the same wall on the right with two windows side by side on the left, large enough to bring in more natural light.

"Could use a paint job," Ginny commented, touching the wall.

"And new carpet," Harry added, looking at the floor. It was old and worn in places, especially where it was apparent there was a piece of furniture there.

The ensuite was large with a shower and bathtub combination, a toilet that wasn't in a separate room of the bathroom, only hidden by a half tiled wall and a double sink, which was rare and gaining popularity in England. The mirror would need to be replaced as well as the flooring. The toilet would need to replace as there was a crack in the bowl. New shower head for the shower and some storage shelves and a new towel rack would complete the bathroom.

"How many bathrooms are there?" Harry asked.

"Two in a half. There's a half downstairs and two full ones up here."

Leaving the master, they headed to the room next door to find the second bathroom. It wasn't as large as the master but made the one at the Burrow look tiny. Like with the master some minor repairs were needed before it could be used. Ginny could imagine giving Teddy a bath in this bathroom and Harry sitting in the floor while waiting for Teddy to finish his business. They had started working with him on potty training and it had been a battle that Harry felt he was winning…sometimes.

They checked out the two remaining bedrooms and the large attic that seemed to be as large as the whole second story and they headed outside, finding the half bathroom in the hallway before they got to the kitchen and they found a scullery off the kitchen would be perfect for the laundry machines and some extra kitchen storage. It would need to be expanded to also serve as a mud room with a shoe rack, but it was nothing that they could handle.

Once outside, they found the deck off the eating area of the kitchen through the double french doors and then took in the massive space they would have behind the house.

"Wow," Ginny said, taking it all end.

"This is huge," Harry commented.

Ginny walked closer, noticing how flat the ground was. "More than large enough to build a Quidditch Pitch and a storage shed."

Harry nodded.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Want to put in an offer?" Harry inquired.

Ginny didn't need to think twice. She could imagine raising her kids here. She could imagine them living here. She could see Harry teaching them to fly on a broom outside on their own pitch, a real one and not the makeshift one they had the Burrow.

"Let's do it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up to the sun shining through the window of their master bedroom. He was getting used to having the window there as back in London it was further down, meaning that the sunlight didn't hit him in the face as it did now.

Turning over, he saw it was past seven in the morning and he didn't need to go to work. He had taken the day off to help Ginny sort out of the remainder of the boxes that still lined the hallway upstairs and in the one bedroom. He still had yet to figure out how they had accumulated so much stuff in the short amount of time they had lived in London.

Turning back to face Ginny, he found her facing him and still asleep. She looked like an angel while she was asleep. What she didn't know what while she liked to watch him sleep, he liked to watch her sleep.

It had started in Hogwarts. She would fall asleep with her head on his shoulder or leaning against his chest while she sat in his lap. He would sit there, watching her as she slept and would protect her, especially if they were outside under their oak tree on the edge of the Black Lake. He would carry her back to the common room if the weather became rainy or it was getting late. It was times like that when Harry was glad to have knowledge of secret passageways and corridors where not many students or teachers wondered.

He never stopped enjoying watching her sleep. He would watch her as she slept following a nightmare only watching her for a moment before he woke her.

But now, he watched her sleep for a different reason. It was because, even after all this time, he still could get over that she was his. He had dreams that his life had all been a dream and he would wake up back in the cupboard under the stairs with Aunt Petunia barking at him to get up. It was when he did wake up and realize it wasn't all dream and this was his life and she was his that he would watch her sleep, smiling softly as she sighed in her sleep or snuggled up to him.

She had been his wife for a year and he still had to get used to term. Wife. She was his wife. He was her husband and he could have been happier.

He was being serious when he said that he could imagine a day of his life without her in it. He would be completely and utterly lost with her. And she him.

Harry glanced down at her hand, seeing her wedding ring on her finger. The engagement ring had been moved to the jewelry box Harry had bought her a few Christmases ago and she had used it to store the jewelry she wanted to move to the vault. The wedding ring had been on her finger since their wedding day and only had been taking off when she showered for fear it would fall off and down the drain.

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles before enlacing his fingers with hers.

He smiled as she snuggled closer to him, her legs wrapping around his, her free hand wrapping around his waist, fingers grazing bare skin and her head being tucked under his chin as he felt her cheek against his chest.

He sighed contently and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

Yes, this woman was his and his alone. He loved her with every fiber of his being and imagined the day when her vibrant red hair would be white or grey and they were old in rocking chairs sitting on the back deck watching grandchildren play in the garden.

That was the life he had imagined, having a family and having a family with the woman he loved. It had all started with a path to the ring.

 **And thus ends A Path to the Ring. It has been a long journey to finish this (two years!) and now the story of Harry and Ginny's engagement and their wedding is complete. Thank you to everyone who had read this fic added it to their favorites and/or alerts and has reviewed this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic as I did writing it.**


End file.
